Le combat d'une vie
by MissJenny34
Summary: A la suite d'un accident, la vie de Bella est completement chamboulée elle n'arrive plus à faire face. Comment faire quand on n'as plus la force de se battre, Comment vivre quand notre seul désir est de mourir. L'amour sera t'il son seul moyen de guerison
1. Chapitre 1 souvenirs douloureux

**Salut à tous !**

**Je commence une nouvelle fiction et j'espère que celle-ci vous plairas.**

**Cette histoire ce basera sur la vie de Bella quand un drame changera sa vie après un accident de voiture. Elle devra réapprendre à vivre malgré sa nouvelle condition et feras de nombreuses rencontre qui bouleversera son existence. Comment reprendre gout à la vie alors qu'elle ne croie plus en rien et n'as plus confiance en elle ni en personne d'autre ?**

**Venez le découvrir en lisant cette histoire.**

**LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT EXCLUSIVEMENT A STEPHENIE MAYER !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE 1 - Souvenirs douloureux**

Comment résumer ma vie aujourd'hui en un seul mot : le NOIR, toujours le noir.

Dans tout les sens du terme le noir à fait place dans tout mon être.

J'adorai la vie _avant_. J'étais une jeune femme plutôt jolie, indépendante, croquant la vie à pleine dent. Avec un rêve et travaillant dur pour le réaliser. Profiter de temps en temps des plaisirs de la vie, de ma jeunesse. Sortant avec mes amis, rigolant de tout et passant outre les problèmes qui nous assaillirai bien assez vite quand nous passeront dans notre vie d'adulte. Je pense surement avoir trop profiter de la vie justement quand je regarde ce que je suis devenu car à présent la vie m'avait reprit tout mes rêves, toutes mes joies, tout mes sens, mes amis ainsi que ma mère. Je n'avait plus rien désormais.

Que puis je faire maintenant ? Etait ce mon destin de finir comme ca ? Ais je fait quoi que ce soit dans une de mes vies antérieures pour mériter de vivre une non vie qui est la mienne désormais. Mon père ne cesse de me dire que nous avons eu la chance de nous en sortir vivant après ce qui c'est passer. Je ne dit rien mais dans mon esprit j'aurai préférée y rester ce jour la et partir avec ma mère dans l'eau delà.

Je suis peut être égoïste de dire ca mais vous penseriez comme moi dans ma situation.

J'essaye de faire bonne figure devant mon père et de sourire autant que je le pouvait dans ma situation. Le rassurant toujours pour ne pas le voir souffrir plus qu'il ne souffre déjà. Je m'efforce de faire le plus de chose possible malgré ma condition et soulager mon père un maximum. J'ai toujours détestée dépendre de quelqu'un et depuis toute jeune, j'ai toujours été très indépendante.

Alors quand le diagnostic est tombé, c'est toute ma vie qui s'est effondrée comme un château de carte.

**Flash back**

-Mademoiselle Swan, vous m'entendez ? demanda une femme que je ne connaissait pas.

-Oui, répondis dans un souffle.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je m'appelle Margaret Forman et je suis votre médecin. Vous avez été amener ici il y a deux jours suite à un accident de voiture vous vous souvenez ?

-Euh non pas trop je me rappelle que j'étais en voiture avec mes parents mais après je me souviens de rien. Que ce passe t'il j'ai mal partout et je ne vois plus rien, demandai je en grimaçant.

-Oh Bella, tu es réveillée ma chérie ! entendis je mon père avec soulagement.

-Oui que ce passe t'il papa, je ne vois plus rien et je n'arrive pas à bouger ?? Ou est maman ?

J'entendit mon père étouffer un sanglot et je commençai vraiment à paniquer. Que ce passait il pour que mon père se mette à pleurer ainsi ? Lui qui avait toujours été fort et souriant. Je sentais que ce que j'allais entendre n'allait pas me plaire.

-Bella nous avons eu un grave accident, je suis désolé ma chérie mais ta mère n'as pas survécu, m'annonça t'il en pleurant.

Le monde venait de s'effondrer. Ma mère n'était plus de ce monde. A peine ses mots avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres que mon cœur se brisa en des milliers de petit morceaux. Je senti une vague de tristesse m'envahir quand je réalisai la nouvelle et je me mis à pleurer. Bizarrement aucune larmes ne voulaient couler, des sanglots secs s'échappa de ma bouche et je sentis mon père me serrer dans ses bras, lui aussi secouer de tristesse.

-Excuser moi de vous déranger dans un moment comme celui-ci, dit l'infirmière, mais il faut absolument que j'examine votre fille Monsieur Swan.

Mon père me lâcha mais je l'entendais toujours pleurer et j'étais heureuse d'avoir ce bandage qui recouvrait toute ma tête pour ne pas voir son visage parsemé de larmes.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je vais vous faire un examen complet. Lors de votre accident, votre moelle épinière à été atteinte et il faut que j'examine l'importance de votre blessure. Vous avez également eu un grave traumatisme crânien et vous avez été dans le coma ses deux derniers jours.

Un second choc me frappa de plein fouet. La peur s'empara de moi quand les éléments se mettait doucement en place dans mon esprit. J'essaya de bouger mais je ne sentais plus le bas de mon corps, je tentai de me pincer les jambes mais je ne ressentais rien. Une panique grandissait dans tout mon corps et je ne savais plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. J'avais compris que je ne pourrai plus jamais marcher. Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et je senti mon père me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je suis vraiment désolé de vous importuner mais il faut vraiment que je vous ausculte.

Après son examen complet le verdict tomba. Ma moelle épinière étant touché, je savais désormais que je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher.

-Je vais vous enlever votre bandage Mademoiselle Swan, dites moi si je vous fait mal, vous avez reçu un grand choc. Nous avons fait notre possible pour vous soigner et vous risquez d'avoir des maux de tête et des troubles de la vision assez importantes.

Elle m'enleva le bandage doucement et mon cœur s'accéléra. Quand elle eut fini elle me demanda d'ouvrir les yeux, ce que je fis mais la mon cœur fit un bond. Je ne voyais rien, absolument rien. Le noir m'avait envahi de toute part.

**Fin du flash back**

Ma vie avait cesser avant même ma majorité. Mon cœur était bien vivant mais mon corps était mort.

Moi Isabella Swan, 17 ans, paraplégique et aveugle condamné à perpétuité dans un fauteuil roulant avec seulement l'obscurité comme compagnie.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre…**

**Donnez moi vos impressions pour me dire si je dois continuer ou non ?**

**MissJenny34**


	2. Chapitre 2 Ma vie, un combat quotidien

**Voici le second chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 2 – Ma vie, un combat quotidien**

Voilà maintenant six mois que je vis dans l'obscurité totale. J'ai du apprendre à vivre avec mes nombreux handicaps. Etre sur un fauteuil roulant n'est facile pour personne. Ajouter à cela une cécité totale est encore plus compliqué.

Mon père a du engager une infirmière à plein temps pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi quand celui-ci travaille. Il bosse dur seulement pour pouvoir payer tout mes soins médicaux et je m'en veux chaque jour de toujours respirer.

Ce serait tellement plus simple pour nous deux si je n'avais pas survécu. Il aurait eu du chagrin c'est certain, perdre sa femme et sa fille en même temps aurait été très dur pour lui.

Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai même pas besoin de mes yeux pour savoir que mon père est malheureux. Je peux entendre dans sa voix toute la tristesse et la peine qu'il ressent.

Alors je culpabilise et tout les jours que dieu fait, je prie pour pouvoir m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Je prie pour pouvoir enfin libérer mon père du fardeau que je suis devenue. Je prie pour qu'il puisse vivre à nouveau et être libre, sans un boulet accroché à son pied.

Je déteste ce que je suis devenue et je souhaiterai mourir.

Nous avions décidés de déménager suite à ma demande et avons quitter mon pays natale la France, pour pouvoir vivre dans le pays d'origine de mon père, les Etats-Unis.

Je ne supportai plus la pitié que tout le monde avait à mon égard. Etre aveugle me donner l'avantage de ne pas voir leur visage triste et compréhensif. Mais leur voix emplie de pitié me donner envie de tout balancer, si ils savaient que c'est la chose la plus difficile à entendre.

Je n'ai pas besoin de leur pitié, j'avais seulement besoin de mes amis. Ceux que j'ai connu qui était toujours souriant et je m'en foutiste. Qui me faisait rire d'un rien et parler de la vie que nous aurions pu avoir. C'est de ca que j'avais besoin, pouvoir rire un peu malgré ma condition mais personne n'as su me donner ce que je désirai à part de la pitié.

Alors nous sommes partis et avons commencer une nouvelle vie à Forks, la ville natale de mon père.

Cette ville n'est pas très grande mais nous n'avions besoin de plus.

De toute façon je ne peux plus rien faire aujourd'hui alors je n'ai besoin de rien.

Que dire de plus à part que la vie est devenu un combat quotidien. J'ai du apprendre à vivre sans ma vue et sans mes jambes.

Chaque activité banale et quotidienne et un vrai calvaire pour moi et sans Abigail, mon infirmière, je serai toujours dans mon lit à me morfondre. Elle m'aide pour mes repas, ma toilette, mes sorties (très rarement) c'est la seule qui arrive à me faire sourire car elle sais très bien se comporter avec moi et elle sais que la pitié n'est pas quelque chose qui arrivera à me faire avancer, bien au contraire.

Elle m'as aussi convaincu d'apprendre le _Braille_, je lui avait dit qu'avant j'adorai la lecture et elle m'avait répondu que c'est une activité que je pouvais encore faire et avec un peu d'entrainement j'y arriverai sans problème alors j'avais accepter.

Cette après midi mon père ne travaille pas et nous avions décider d'aller au petit centre commercial pour que je puisse acheter des livres en braille. Je détestai sortir depuis l'accident mais je fis un effort pour mon père car je savais qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup du fait que je reste toujours enfermé.

Quand Abigail me propose de sortir je trouve toujours une excuse pour ne pas y aller car je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde voient « l'handicapée aveugle ». Je sais pertinemment que le monde se retourne sur mon passage et même si je suis privée de la vue mon ouïe elle s'est un peu plus développé et j'entend très bien les chuchotements et les ricanements des gens.

Je fais semblant de ne pas les entendre mais chaque fois c'est un coup de poignard de plus dans mon cœur.

C'est vrai que c'est totalement hilarant de rire du malheur des autres mais j'aimerai bien que de temps en temps ils se mettent à ma place et peut être qu'ils arrêteraient de rire comme des idiots.

Voilà pourquoi j'évite de sortir et je me replie sur moi-même. Je ne connais personne ici à part Abi et ca me convient très bien. Malgré tout, je sens un manque dans ma poitrine. Mes anciens amis me manquent. Ma mère me manque, et la France me manque aussi.

Je ne pense pas qu'un jour j'accepterai ma situation et même si je m'efforce d'aller bien devant mon père, je sens que je m'enfonce chaque jour dans le gouffre du désespoir et personne est la pour me retenir.

**Reviews ??**


	3. Chapitre 3 Une sortie mouvementée

**Salut !**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout vos reviews, ca me fait énormément plaisir !**

**Je sais que je m'attaque à un sujet délicat mais je tenais vraiment à faire partager le malheur de beaucoup de gens qui malheureusement sont trop souvent mis à l'écart du monde et je trouve ca regrettable.**

**Ce chapitre n'épargne pas Bella encore une fois, peut être trouverez vous ca exagérer, mais je vous assure qu'il y a toujours des gens qui s'amuse du chagrin des autres. J'espère que vous apprécierez, tout de même.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 3 – Une sortie mouvementée**

Mon père venait d'arriver et je devais aller me changer pour sortir. Je demandais à Abi de m'aider à me préparer et elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Je vais te chercher des vêtements, en attendant déshabille toi je reviens, me dit elle gentiment.

Voilà ce que j'aimais avec Abi. Elle me laissait me débrouiller autant que je le pouvais. Elle ne me prenait pas pour une incapable et même si je mettais longtemps à me déshabiller, elle avait compris qu'il fallait me laisser faire autant que je le pourrai. Quand elle revint dans la salle de bain, j'avais réussi à enlever ma chemise, mais pour le pantalon j'avais encore un peu de mal alors je lui demanda de m'aider.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal au début pour laisser une inconnue faire ma toilette et nous avions convenu qu'elle me laisserai faire autant de chose que ma condition me le permettait.

Mon père avait investi dans une douche spécialement pour moi ou il y avait une chaise à l'intérieur et je pouvais ainsi me laver moi-même et ca me faisait du bien de pouvoir faire quelque chose seule.

Apres trente minutes j'étais pratiquement prête pour partir et je commençai à être anxieuse.

-Ca va aller ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas je suis avec toi, tout va bien se passer, me rassura mon père.

-Oui je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise quand je sors je suis désolé papa.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé Bella, si tu veux on reste à la maison, je ne te force à rien mais ca te ferais du bien de prendre l'air.

-Oui tu as raison, allons y avant que je change d'avis. A toute à l'heure Abi.

-Amusez vous bien, répondit elle.

Mon père m'aida à monter en voiture et attacha ma ceinture. Le trajet se fit en silence et je ne cessai de triturer mes doigts. Dix minutes plus tard la voiture s'immobilisa et mon père sorti du véhicule et déplia mon fauteuil puis m'aida à m'installer.

L'après midi se passait bien, nous décidâmes d'aller boire un verre puis nous irions à la librairie. Nous parlâmes de tous et de rien tout en savourant notre café et j'avoue que ca me faisait énormément de bien de sortir de la maison et profiter d'un après midi avec mon père. Ca ne nous été pas arriver depuis très longtemps et j'étais ravie.

Une demi heure plus tard nous partîmes en direction de la librairie et mon père m'annonça que celle-ci était au 1er étage et qu'il ne voyait pas d'ascenseur. Il m'emmena vers l'accueil et demanda comment nous faisions pour monter. La standardiste nous annonça qu'il n'y avait aucun ascenseur et que l'escalator était trop étroit pour faire passer un fauteuil. Je sentais que mon père s'énerver au fur et à mesure de la conversation et j'étais terriblement gênée de provoquer un incident.

-C'est inadmissible de nos jours de ne pas trouver d'ascenseur pour personnes à mobilité réduite, il faudrait porter plainte Bella, cria t'il en direction de la pauvre femme.

-Je suis désolé monsieur mais les locaux sont assez vieux et les responsables n'ont pas encore décider d'investir dans ce genre de matériel.

-C'est scandaleux, vous m'entendez !!

-Papa ca ne fait rien laisse tomber, je vais t'attendre à coté de l'escalator et tu iras acheter mes livres.

-Non Bella je ne vais pas te laisser ici toute seule enfin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je ne risque pas de m'enfuir, essayai je de plaisanter.

- Bella ce n'est pas amusant.

- Oh si ca l'est, allez ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ca va aller, et puis tu connais mes gouts littéraires alors c'est bon, répondis je faussement sereine.

- D'accord Bella, je te promets que je fais vite.

Après qu'il soit parti en direction de la librairie, mon estomac se noua très rapidement et je me rendis vite compte que je n'étais pas du tout rassuré. Je voulais paraître forte devant mon père et ne pas faire de scandale à cette pauvre standardiste mais je me gifla mentalement quand je me rendit compte qu'en faite je ne voulais pas être seule. La panique s'empara de moi assez rapidement et j'avais l'impression que ca faisait des heures que mon père étai parti.

C'était la première fois depuis six mois que je me retrouvai seule dehors sans personne que je connaissais pour m'aider en cas de besoin, et manifestement j'avais un grand besoin d'être rassuré.

Je n'avais plus aucun repère et cela me rendit très nerveuse.

Je savais que mon père allait arrivé mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Tout à coup, j'entendis de nombreuses voix d'un groupe de jeunes qui s'approcher de moi. La voix de ces garçons ce rapprochait dangereusement puis je les entendit ricaner à coté de moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra mais je restai silencieuse.

-Ta vu l'handicapée la bas ? s'écria un premier garçon.

-Ouais sans déconner qu'est ce que ce parasite fait ici et seule ? elle s'est perdue ou quoi ? rigola un second.

-Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas normal, elle était plutôt charmante, dit un troisième.

-Ben va y qu'est ce que tu attend va la draguer , de toute façon tu pourras rien tirer d'elle, répondit le premier garçon en rigolant comme une hyène.

-C'est clair, t'imagine le truc une vrai planche au pieu, ricana un autre.

La tristesse s'empara de moi et des sanglots secs s'échappa de ma bouche. Essayant tant bien que mal de me retenir, je priai intérieurement pour que mon père revienne et qu'il fasse déguerpir ses imbéciles. Tout à coup je senti qu'on me pousser et qu'on faisait tourner mon fauteuil dans tout les sens. La peur que je ressenti à ce moment la était pire que tout, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire et je pleurai en leur disant d'arrêter. J'appelai à l'aide mais il ne semblait avoir personne ici à part ces salops. Je pouvais entendre leur ricanement et je priai pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire tourner mon fauteuil car je commençai à avoir la nausée, me cramponnant comme je le pouvais sur les poignées du fauteuil. Un des garçon poussa encore plus fort mon fauteuil et je fus éjectée de celui-ci et alla me cogner fortement contre je ne sais quoi. Puis j'entendis la voix d'un autre homme crier.

-Non mais ca ne va pas qu'est ce que vous faites ?? demanda l'homme indigné.

-T'es qui toi pour nous parler ??

-Et vous, vous êtes qui à part une bande d'imbécile, vous n'avez pas honte de brutaliser une jeune femme sans défense ? s'écria t'il.

-Mais c'est qu'il se prend pour un héros celui la, ricana l'un des jeunes.

-Je vous conseille vivement de vous barrer d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve, menaça mon sauveur.

-Ahah, ricana l'un d'eux, tu crois que tu peux nous menacer, on est quatre et tu es tout seul, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, dégagez de la tout de suite, s'écria t'il d'une voix glaciale.

J'aurai jurée entendre un grognement puis je devina que le groupe de jeune venait de s'enfuir avec des cris affolés pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Auraient ils eu peur d'un seul homme alors qu'ils étaient quatre ? bizarre.

Néanmoins je ne m'y attarda pas car je me souvins que j'étais par terre, je tremblai comme une feuille et j'avais mal à la tête et au dos, surement du au choc. Je ne savais pas ou était mon fauteuil et j'essaya de tâtonner pour le retrouver et tenter de m'y asseoir quand soudain j'entendis la voix du jeune homme qui m'avait sauver de ces imbéciles.

-Mademoiselle, est ce que tout va bien ? me demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, sanglotai je. Je me suis cogné la tête et j'ai mal au dos.

-Attendez je vais vous aider à vous remettre dans votre fauteuil si vous me le permettez.

-Oui je vous remercie.

Je sentis des bras froid me porter à la manière d'une jeune mariée et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'empourprer de gêne, puis il me déposa délicatement sur mon fauteuil.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des ennuis, m'excusai je honteuse.

-Vous rigolez j'espère ? Mademoiselle vous n'avez pas à vous excuser parce que des imbéciles ont voulu s'amuser avec vous, s'indigna t'il. Voulez vous que je vous amène à l'hôpital pour vous faire examiner ?

-Je vous remercie mais je demanderai à mon père de m'y accompagner. Il était partie à la librairie quand ces jeunes ont commencer à rigoler du monstre que je suis, m'exclamai je en sanglotant.

-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, ce sont des idiots qui ont voulu s'amuser avec vous, l'entendis je dire avec une pointe de colère. Comment vous appelez vous ? me demanda t'il plus calmement.

-Isabella, mais je préfère Bella, répondis je en reniflant.

- Moi c'est Edward et je suis enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

- Moi également, dis je avec un faible sourire. Mais serait il possible que l'on se tutoie, je pense que l'on dois avoir à peu prés le même âge.

- Oui je pense aussi. Ca ne t'ennuie pas si je te tiens compagnie le temps que ton père revienne ? me demanda t'il doucement.

- Non pas du tout, mais tu n'es pas obligé je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer, répondis je honteuse.

- Ca ne m'ennuie pas du tout, et j'avoue que je préfère rester au cas ou ces imbéciles reviendraient.

- Merci, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans ton aide.

- C'est normal tu n'as pas à me remercier.

J'étais vraiment secoué de ce qui m'était arriver il y a quelque instant. J'avais eu très peur et je me demandai comment les gens pouvaient être aussi méchant. Mes sanglots s'était calmé et ma respiration reprenait un rythme plus régulier.

J'étais rassuré d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi et même si je ne le connaissait pas, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Il avait fait fuir ces voyous et m'avait aidé à me relever avec délicatesse et bizarrement je n'entendais pas dans sa magnifique voix le sentiment de pitié ou de gêne que tout le monde avait en discutant avec moi et je l'en remerciai silencieusement pour ca.

C'était comme ci il discutait avec une personne normale et cette petite conversation aussi futile soit elle me réchauffa le cœur, pour quelque instant du moins, car sitôt revenue chez moi, je savais que j'allais retombée dans ma détresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis des pas s'approcher de nous et je me crispa sur mon siège.

-Bella, est ce que ca va ??? demanda mon père.

* * *

**Voilà j'attend vos impressions. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Edward sur le même passage. Gros bisous à tous !**

**MissJenny34**


	4. Chapitre 4 Pourquoi elle?

**Salut à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui se passera uniquement du point de vue d'Edward.**

**Encore merci pour vos Reviews !!!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 4 – Pourquoi elle ?**

**Point de vue Edward**

Maudite Alice. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a depuis quelques jours mais son attitude est très étrange. Elle me cache ses pensées pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et elle est encore plus excité que d'habitude. Heureusement que nous sommes des vampires car nous tomberions vite de fatigue avec le phénomène Alice. Une vrai pile électrique.

Malgré tout je ne peux pas lui en vouloir car ma sœur rend ma non vie beaucoup plus belle avec sa bonne humeur constante. J'ai toujours été un solitaire, même dans ma vie d'humain je n'avais pas énormément d'amis, à vrai dire je n'en avait pas du tout, je préférai étudier ou jouer du piano.

Et je n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis quatre vingt onze ans. Mes parents, frères et sœurs désespèrent de ne pas me voir tomber amoureux mais quand je vois la génération humaine ou vampire féminine d'aujourd'hui je ne risque pas de trouver quelqu'un.

De toute façon, je n'ai aucun droit de fréquenter d'humaine à cause de mon statut de vampire alors ca réduit considérablement le nombre de prétendante. D'accord nous étions végétarien et côtoyons les humains tout les jours mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les mettre en danger.

Autant dire que je suis condamné à vivre seul parmi trois parfait petit couple fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai le don de lire dans les pensées et c'est encore pire. Entre les pensées salaces d'Emmett, la vanité de Rosalie, la soif constante de Jasper, et les prévisions shopping d'Alice je suis bien garni. Heureusement que mes parents savent se contenir devant moi car je ne sais pas comment je ferais si ils s'y mettaient eux aussi.

Enfin je suis quand même heureux de les avoir près de moi et je ne sais pas comment je ferai sans eux. A défaut d'avoir une compagne, j'ai au moins une famille sur qui compter.

Ah ! voilà ma chère sœur qui arrive toute guillerette en chantant l'hymne national français dans sa tête. Mais que me cache t'elle à la fin, je déteste quand elle fait ca !

-Edward pourrais tu me rendre un service s'il te plait ?

-Mais bien sur ma chère sœur adorée, mais à une seule condition, lui dis je avec un regard malicieux.

Elle me regarda suspicieuse et demanda :

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu me dises pourquoi tu me caches tes pensées depuis quelques jours car tu me rend dingue avec tes hymnes.

-Non désolé, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, c'est une surprise pour tout le monde et je ne voudrais pas la gâcher sous prétexte que mon frère et trop curieux alors tu attendras comme tout le monde, me répondit elle avec un sourire en coin. Bon alors tu me le rends ce service ?

-Que veux tu ? demandai je en soupirant.

-Pourrais tu te rendre au centre commercial pour moi et récupérer ma commande à la boutique de décoration d'intérieur, j'ai promis à Jasper de l'accompagner chasser et je n'aurais pas le temps d'y aller moi-même avant que ca ferme.

-D'accord, de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire d'autre alors je vais y aller, répondis je simplement.

-Merci, merci merci ! me dit elle en sautillant de partout.

-De rien mais Alice calme toi tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le plancher à force de sauter, me moquais je.

- C'est ca moque toi de moi, bon ben je m'en vais rejoindre Jazz, n'oublie pas ma commande, à tout à l'heure mon frérot d'amour, me dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Ne fait pas de bêtises, ajouta t'elle plus sérieusement.

-A tout à l'heure, répondis je.

Vraiment bizarre, d'habitude elle ne rate jamais une occasion d'aller au centre commercial alors pourquoi m'a t'elle envoyé à sa place. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas qu'une vision soit la cause de tout ca, pensais je. Bon ben il me reste plus qu'à partir et me méfier car avec Alice on ne sais jamais. Le chemin jusqu'au centre commercial se fit rapidement et je me dirigea vers les portes coulissantes. Tout à coup, j'entendis les pensées de jeunes garçons en train de se moquer et de brutaliser une jeune femme. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je vis le visage de la fille. Elle avait l'air terrorisé et elle pleurait. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus que de se cramponnait à son fauteuil roulant. Seigneur, ils s'en prenait une femme handicapée. Mais ils n'avait vraiment aucune morale ces idiots. J'entendis un cri puis un grand boum. J'entra dans le hall et vit que la jeune femme était par terre, elle se tenait la tête et son corps tremblait de peur.

-Non mais ca ne va pas qu'est ce que vous faites ?? demandai je abasourdi.

-T'es qui toi pour nous parler ?? me demanda un des gars.

-Et vous, vous êtes qui à part une bande d'imbécile, vous n'avez pas honte de brutaliser une jeune femme sans défense ? m'écriais je en sentant la colère qui monter.

-Mais c'est qu'il se prend pour un héros celui la, ricana l'un d'eux.

Continue à ricaner avec ta sale face et je te l'as fait bouffer, pensais je. Ils n'ont même pas honte en plus et ces couillons sont tous mort de rire.

-Je vous conseille vivement de vous barrer d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve, fulminais je.

-Ahah, ricana l'un d'eux, tu crois que tu peux nous menacer, on est quatre et tu es tout seul, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, dégagez de la tout de suite, répondis je d'une voix glaciale.

La colère que je ressentais à cet instant précis me donner envie de démembrer ces imbéciles pour avoir voulu s'en prendre à cette fille. Mon regard se porta encore une fois sur elle. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et un grognement rauque s'échappa de ma bouche et le visage des quatre garçons blêmirent en sentant la menace que je devenais pour eux. Leurs instincts de survie leur cria de s'enfuir et c'est ce qu'ils firent en criant et en envoyant des jurons.

Je pris quelques secondes pour calmer le monstre qui avait pris possession de mon esprit et mon regard se reporta sur la fille. Mon cœur se déchira quand je vis que son regard était vide d'expression. Elle tâtonnait le sol à la recherche de son fauteuil et je m'approcha pour l'aider.

-Mademoiselle, est ce que tout va bien ? demandai je inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, sanglota t'elle. Je me suis cogné la tête et j'ai mal au dos.

-Attendez je vais vous aider à vous remettre dans votre fauteuil si vous me le permettez.

-Oui je vous remercie, me répondit elle faiblement.

Je me baissa et la souleva délicatement du sol pour la reposer sur son fauteuil. Je l'avais senti frissonner à mon contact froid et ses joues rosirent quelque peu. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Malgré la peur qui se reflétait sur son visage, je l'as trouvé magnifique. Son visage été fin et la couleur de sa peau était presque aussi pale que la mienne. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés aux reflets caramel lui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Et son odeur m'enivrait considérablement. Comme un parfum rare qu'on avait envie de respirer chaque jour tellement son arôme était exquis.

Je n'arrivai pas à me détacher de son si beau visage mais je remarqua assez rapidement qu'elle ne me regardait pas. Elle avait un regard fixe et vide d'expression.

Mon cœur se serra quand les éléments se mirent en place dans ma tête. Elle était aveugle.

La douleur prit place dans tout mon être quand je me rendis compte que sa vie ne devait pas être simple pour elle et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste.

Elle essayait de se contenir mais je voyais bien la détresse sur son visage et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir voir un sourire sur son visage plutôt que le chagrin.

Voilà cinq minutes que je l'avais rencontré, je ne connaissais absolument rien d'elle mais il fallait que je l'as protège.

Comment était ce possible ? Je pouvais ressentir sa douleur et sa peine et je pourrais mourir cent fois pour l'entendre rire et s'épanouir. Pour voir un jour sa douleur disparaître et pour ne plus sentir la honte qu'elle avait d'elle-même.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des ennuis, s'excusa t'elle.

Grand dieu, pourquoi s'excuse t'elle. Elle n'as pas à se blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé. J'aimerai les retrouver et leur arracher la tête à ses idiot attardés.

-Vous rigolez j'espère ? Mademoiselle vous n'avez pas à vous excuser parce que des imbéciles ont voulu s'amuser avec vous. Voulez vous que je vous amène à l'hôpital pour vous examiner ? demandai je inquiet.

-Je vous remercie mais je demanderai à mon père de m'y accompagner. Il était partie à la librairie quand ces jeunes ont commencer à rigoler du monstre que je suis, me répondit elle en sanglotant.

-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, ce sont des idiots qui ont voulu s'amuser avec vous, dit je avec colère. Comment vous appelez vous ? demandais je plus calmement.

-Isabella, mais je préfère Bella, répondis elle en reniflant.

- Moi c'est Edward et je suis enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

- Moi également, répondit elle avec un faible sourire. Mais serait il possible que l'on se tutoie, je pense que l'on doit avoir à peu prés le même âge.

- Oui je pense aussi. Ca ne t'ennuie pas si je te tiens compagnie le temps que ton père revienne ? lui demandais je.

- Non pas du tout, mais tu n'es pas obligé je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer.

- Ca ne m'ennuie pas du tout, et j'avoue que je préfère rester au cas ou ces imbéciles reviendraient.

- Merci, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans ton aide.

- C'est normal tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Pourquoi fallait il que le sort s'acharne sur elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir une vie facile sans ajouter des personnes qui la méprisent et lui veulent du mal. Je peux voir dans la façon qu'elle a de se tenir et de parler qu'elle a honte de ce qu'elle est et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour faire changer son attitude et qu'elle sache qu'elle n'as rien à se reprocher mais je ne suis rien pour elle alors pourquoi m'écouterai elle ?

Tout à coup, je me rendit compte d'une chose essentielle. Je n'entendais pas ses pensées. Comment se faisait il que je n'arrivai pas à lire en elle. C'était incroyable en quatre vingt onze ans ca ne m'était jamais arriver. Il fallait que j'en parle à Carlisle.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis des pas s'approcher de nous. Je levai les yeux et découvrit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, brun avec une moustache. C'était le shérif Swan. Son regard se posa sur Bella et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

-Bella, est ce que ca va ?? demanda t'il inquiet.

-Papa ?

-Oui c'est moi ma chérie, que ce passe t'il, tu as pleurée ? Interrogea t'il sa fille en m'adressant un regard.

-J'ai eu un petit problème, mais Edward est intervenu et m'as aider, répondit Bella.

-Que c'est il passé ? nous demanda t'il encore une fois.

-Quand tu es parti, un groupe de jeune s'est approché de moi et ont commencer à se moquer, puis l'un deux a voulu s'amuser à tourner mon fauteuil dans tout les sens, expliqua Bella en sanglotant de nouveau. Je leur est demandé d'arrêter mais ils ne m'écoutaient pas et continuer à rigoler puis je suis tombée et je me suis cognée. Edward est arrivée et il a pris ma défense. Ensuite ils se sont enfuis.

J'adressa un regard au père de Bella et je vis tout de suite la colère qui l'atteignait dans tout le corps. Il s'était raidi et serrer les poings fortement. Il souffla un bon coup pour ne pas effrayer Bella et s'adressa à moi.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir secouru Bella, c'était très gentil de votre part.

-C'est normal Shérif Swan, je ne pouvais pas laisser ses abrutis malmenaient Bella.

-As-tu mal quelques part? s'inquiéta t'il.

-Oui j'ai mal au dos et je me suis cogné la tête, répondit elle faiblement.

-D'accord je t'amène à l'hôpital pour qu'on t'examine.

-Puis je vous accompagner, demandai je. Mon père et le médecin chef de l'hôpital de Forks, je lui dirais de faire passer Bella en priorité.

-Tu es le fils de Carlisle Cullen ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Je connais ton père, nous nous côtoyons souvent à cause du travail. Il me parle souvent de ses enfants et il en ai très fier, m'expliqua t'il.

Je lui sourit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, tampis pour la commande d'Alice. Je lui expliquerai la situation. Suis-je bête, je suis sure qu'elle le sais déjà, la peste. Voilà pourquoi elle me cachait ses pensées, elle savait que j'allais faire la rencontre de Bella. Je souris et me dirigea vers ma voiture. Je suivis le shérif jusqu'à l'hôpital et arriver la bas, je demanda à l'accueil d'appeler mon père. Quelques minutes plus tard celui-ci arriva, il n'avait pas l'air étonné de me voir et je pus lire dans ses pensées qu'Alice l'avait appeler. Il me fit un petit sourire et je lui expliqua brièvement la situation pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du Sheriff. Mon père salua Mr Swan et s'adressa ensuite à Bella.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, je suis le docteur Cullen. Pouvez vous me dire ou vous avez mal ?

-Au dos et à la tête.

-D'accord, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'en salle d'examen pour vous ausculter.

-Ok, répondit elle simplement.

-Charlie, je vous la ramène dans quelques minutes. A toute à l'heure.

Nous nous assîmes l'un à coté de l'autre sans ajouter un seul mot. Attendant que mon père finissent son examen. J'espère qu'elle ira bien et qu'elle acceptera de me revoir.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu, malgré la répétition ! Je voulais absolument avoir le point de vue d'Edward et Bella sur l'événement de l'agression de Bella.**

**Ais je mérité quelques reviews, n'hésiter surtout pas à me donner vos impressions, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**MissJenny34**


	5. Chapitre 5 Confusions

**Coucou !!**

**Voici le chapitre 5 alors bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE 5 – Confusions**

**Point de vue Bella**

Nous étions en route pour l'hôpital et le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, j'étais encore trop secoué par ce qui venait d'arriver. Mais pourquoi fallait il que je vive bon sang ?

N'ais je pas le droit d'avoir un moment de répit dans ma vie.

Ca fait six mois que je tombe dans un gouffre sans fond et personne n'arrive à m'en faire sortir.

Je sens que mon père est tendu à coté de moi et je sais qu'il culpabilise de m'avoir laissé toute seule.

Et moi je m'en veux encore plus de lui donner du soucis.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je survive à ce stupide accident ?

Pourquoi on ne m'achève pas. Finalement j'aurais préféré que ces jeunes en finissent avec ma vie. Je n'aurais plus à supporter cette non vie et mon père pourrait refaire la sienne librement.

Les sanglots que j'essayai de retenir finirent par lâchement me trahir à mon père et celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de me consoler.

Le comble dans tout ca c'est que je n'arrivai plus à pleurer correctement depuis l'accident. Mon système lacrymal était aussi défectueux que mon corps, m'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir verser des larmes. Même ma tristesse je ne pouvais la verser comme je le voulais.

La voiture s'immobilisa et je souffla un bon coup pour ne pas qu'on remarque mes pleurs. Mon père me souleva puis me posa sur mon fauteuil et nous avançâmes jusque dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

A peine entrée je fus frappé par l'odeur si particulière de mort et de javel qui me révulsait tant aujourd'hui. Cette odeur me ramenait au jour ou j'avais appris que ma mère était morte et ou j'aurais préféré la rejoindre à la seconde ou j'avais entendu les mots « paraplégie et cécité totale » dans une même phrase me concernant. Le jour ou ma vie s'était arrêtée pour moi aussi.

J'essayai de refouler ce sentiment de désespoir qui me consumait dans tout le corps pour ne pas inquiéter mon père d'avantage. J'entendis le père d'Edward arriver et celui-ci lui expliqua la situation.

Je pouvais entendre dans la voix du médecin une certaine inquiétude mais aussi de… la joie ? je ne m'en formalisa pas plus car celui-ci s'adressa à moi :

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, je suis le docteur Cullen. Pouvez vous me dire ou vous avez mal ? me demanda t'il doucement.

-Au dos et à la tête, répondis je lasse.

-D'accord, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'en salle d'examen pour vous ausculter.

-Ok, dis je un peu nerveuse.

-Charlie, je vous la ramène dans quelques minutes. A toute à l'heure, lui annonça le médecin.

Le docteur Cullen m'emmena dans une salle d'examen en discutant de tout et de rien, surement pour me mettre en confiance. Je répondais par de simple phrase, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête la raison de ma venue ici. Les rires moqueurs de ses jeunes, leurs paroles blessantes qui résonnait dans ma tête, la culpabilité de mon père et le fardeau que j'étais devenue. Toutes mes pensées noires m'étaient revenue comme un coup de poing dans le ventre qu'on vous donne et qui vous coupe le souffle. Je n'avais aucun répit et cela me pesait énormément sur la conscience, je n'arrivais plus à rien, je n'étais plus rien et je ne valais rien alors pourquoi devrais je continuer à vivre. Pourquoi ne me laisse t'on pas partir loin et ne jamais revenir sur cette terre. La voix du Docteur me sorti brutalement de mes pensées.

-Mademoiselle Swan, vous allez bien ? me demanda t'il avec une point d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ca va, répondis je en ne pouvant retenir les trémolos dans ma voix.

J'étais certaine que je n'avais pas convaincu le médecin mais il eut la gentillesse de ne pas continuer sur sa lancée, comprenant surement que je ne voulais pas en parler et je le remerciai mentalement. Il changea de sujet aussitôt.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je vais devoir vous ausculter, me permettez vous de vous portez pour vous installer sur le lit ? me demanda t'il.

-Allez y, dis je.

J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher de moi et mon cœur s'accéléra rapidement. J'avais peur. Je me recroquevillé sur moi-même, repensant à mon agression. Ses bras passèrent autour de moi et me souleva de terre puis me posa délicatement sur la table d'examen. Il eut la délicatesse de me prévenir de chaque action qu'il faisait sur moi et j'étais rassurée car il était très doux et prévenant avec moi.

-Votre tête va bien, vous aurez surement une bosse mais rien de grave. Pouvez vous vous asseoir pour que j'ausculte votre dos ? m'interrogea t'il.

-Oui, répondis je en essayant de me lever.

Je sentis les mains glacées du docteur attrapés les miennes pour m'aider à me hisser, un frisson parcourut mes bras jusque dans mon dos.

-Merci, lui dis je en souriant faiblement.

-Je vais soulevé votre chemise pour regarder votre dos, n'ayez pas peur, m'annonça t'il calmement.

-D'accord.

Il souleva lentement ma chemise jusqu'à la nuque et tâtonna mon dos faiblement. Quand sa peau toucha la mienne, je tressaillis tellement elle était glacée, un autre frisson me parcourra.

-Je suis désolé j'ai les mains froides, s'excusa t'il.

-Ce n'est rien, ca m'as simplement surprise et au contraire la sensation de froid me fait du bien, avouais je.

-Ca va alors, me répondit il soulagé. Dites moi quand j'appuie si vous avez mal ?

-Je ressens une petite gène mais ca va.

-Et la ?

-Oui, dis je en grimaçant.

-D'accord, me dit il en rabaissant ma chemise. Vous pouvez être rassurez mademoiselle Swan, vous n'avez rien de cassé ni de fêlé. La douleur est simplement du au choc, je vais vous prescrire des antalgiques aux cas ou mais sinon tout va bien.

-Ok, mais s'il vous plait appelez moi Bella.

-D'accord Bella, je vais vous raccompagner jusque dans la salle d'attente. Si vous ressentez une douleur persistance, revenez me voir, me dit il.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et le docteur Cullen me raccompagna jusqu'à mon père. Quand nous arrivèrent, j'entendis deux chaises grincées et des pas précipités vers nous.

-Alors ? demandèrent mon père et Edward en même temps.

-Tout va bien, rassura le docteur. Le choc a causé un petit hématome mais ca disparaitra bien vite.

-Je suis rassuré, avoua mon père. Nous pouvons y aller alors ? demanda t'il au Docteur Cullen.

-Oui tout va bien. Si la douleur n'as pas disparu dans une semaine reviens me voir Bella, me demanda t'il.

-D'accord, au revoir et merci beaucoup. A toi aussi Edward, à bientôt, leur dis je.

**Point de vue Edward**

Quand mon père amena Bella pour l'ausculter, je pouvais voir à travers les pensées de celui-ci que Bella était très nerveuse. Mon père eut la gentillesse de lui parler de tout et de rien pour ne pas trop la brusquer et la détendre avant l'examen. Il lui demanda la permission de la porter pour l'allonger sur la table d'examen et lui indiquer chaque action qu'il faisait pour qu'elle ne soit pas surprise et je trouvai sa très attentionné de la part de mon père, mais un truc clochait dans mon comportement, je n'arrivai pas à dire ce que c'était vu que je n'avais jamais ressenti sa avant. Quand mon père était proche d'elle et la toucher, je serrai les point et la colère emplissait tout mon être, comme si personne d'autre que moi avait le droit de l'approcher ou la toucher. c'était très bizarre. Serais ce de la jalousie ? Pourquoi je serais jaloux alors que mon père ne fait que son travail, c'était très étrange.

Au moment ou il souleva la chemise de Bella, je vis à travers les yeux de mon père une cicatrice énorme qui barrait la moitié de son dos et passait au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale devenue bleu à cause du choc de tout à l'heure. Mon cœur se serra de douleur en voyant l'état de son corps et j'aurais donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'aider à remarcher ou du moins lui redonner confiance en elle et gout à la vie.

Après avoir fini son examen mon père nous confia que Bella n'avait rien de grave et que tout irait bien.

Carlisle donna quelques recommandation à Bella et celle-ci s'en alla avec son père. Son visage triste me frappa comme un coup de poing et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la laisser partir. Ils franchirent les portes de l'hôpital et je resta planté la jusqu'à que la voiture du shérif ne soit plus à porter de vue. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que mon père m'observer depuis tout ce temps. Il me fit un regard bienveillant et m'annonça qu'il avait fini son service et que nous pouvions rentrer. Chacun grimpa dans sa voiture et nous partîmes en direction de la villa. Pour une fois je ne roulais pas vite, profitant de ma courte solitude pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer dans l'après midi, car connaissant Alice elle ne me laissera surement pas une minute de répit et me demanderait tout les détails de ma rencontre avec Bella.

Mon esprit vagabondait sur cette jeune femme que j'avais rencontré il y a quelques heures. La plus belle femme que j'ai pu apercevoir durant ma longue existence et je trépignait d'impatience de la revoir. Malheureusement je ne savais pas si c'était aussi son cas et si elle accepterait que j'entre dans sa vie. Je bifurqua dans l'allée qui menait à la villa et me garait devant, mon père arriva cinq secondes après moi. Nous sortîmes respectivement de nos voitures et entrèrent dans la maison. A peine avais je franchi le seuil de l'entrée qu'une tornade brune me sauta dessus en jacassant et ne me laissant même pas le temps de répliquer. Mon père me regarda d'un air compatissant me tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et rejoignit Esmée pour lui dire bonjour.

Alors, comment est elle ? est ce qu'elle est gentille ? de quoi avait vous parler ? vous allez vous revoir ? il faudrait que j'organise une petite soirée pour son arrivée dans la famille, j'espère qu'elle deviendra mon amie, tu crois qu'elle m'aimeras ?

J'essayai de l'appeler pour qu'elle cesse ses interrogations mais elle ne m'écoutais pas, trop absorbé par ses plan. Je m'énervais de plus en plus cela faisait deux minutes trente qu'elle posait mille et une question sans reprendre son souffle, ne me laissant même pas le loisir de répondre, je m'impatienta encore plus et fini par craquer.

ALICE !!!! Hurlais je.

Elle me regarda choqué les yeux rond la bouche ouverte, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Ouf, sa fait du bien quand ca s'arrête pensais je.

Ben qu'est ce que t'as ? demanda t'elle ahurie.

Qu'est ce que j'ai ? tu te poses la question en plus ?

Oui, pourquoi tu cries comme ca, je ne suis pas sourde.

Ca fait dix fois que je t'appelle pour que tu cesses un peu de me tourner autour en sautillant et me poser mille questions sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Oh excuse moi j'avais pas remarquer, mais je suis tellement heureuse pour toi que tu es enfin rencontrer quelqu'un que je me laisse déborder par l'enthousiasme.

Je vois ca, répondis je moqueur. Mais ne t'emballes pas Alice je ne pense pas revoir Bella, même si j'en ai envie je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à me voir entrer dans sa vie, continuais je faiblement.

Mais pourquoi ? je t'ai vu discuter avec elle c'était bref mais bon quand même tu lui as parler, ca n'arrives jamais en général.

Alice, je crois que tu te méprend dans l'interprétation de ta vision. Quesque tu as vu exactement ?

Je t'ai vu en train de discuter avec elle vous échangiez vos prénoms et tu lui as dit que tu étais enchanté de l'avoir rencontré, puis après je t'ai vu à l'hôpital.

C'est tout ?

Ben oui que veux tu qui est d'autre, mais d'ailleurs pourquoi t'ais je vu à l'hôpital ? demanda t'elle.

Alice, j'ai rencontrée Bella dans de mauvaises conditions, elle s'est faite agressée moralement et physiquement par rapport à sa condition.

Sa condition ? précise s'il te plait je suis perdue, avoua t'elle

Je soupirai…

Bella est… handicapée et aveugle de surcroit, murmurais je.

Et alors ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas la voir à cause de ca car si vraiment c'est le cas mon frère n'est pas celui que je croyais et je serai très déçu, me sermonna t'elle.

Alice, tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui va m'arrêter, qu'elle soit handicapée ou même si elle avait un bras en moins ne changerai rien. Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce qui est normal ou non en regardant ce que nous sommes. Alice faut que tu m'aides je suis perdu, elle me hante depuis que je l'ai vu allongé par terre, elle avait l'air tellement fragile et si désespérée. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la faire sourire mais je ne sais pas si elle acceptera que j'entre dans sa vie…

Alice me sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Elle releva sa tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Edward je te promets que je ferai tout pour t'aider je te le promets, me dit elle solennellement.

* * *

**Voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre d'achevé, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ? **

**Si c'est le cas vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !**

**Gros bisous et à très bientôt.**

**MissJenny34**


	6. Chapitre 6 Espoirs

**Coucou à tous !**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous apprécierez encore une fois ce chapitre ainsi que tout les autres à venir.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 6 - Espoirs**

**Point de vue Bella**

Cinq jours sont passés depuis l'incident du centre commercial. Cinq jours épouvantable ou je ne cesse de passer et repasser ses paroles blessantes et ses rires méprisant dans ma tête. Cinq jours de souffrance abominable, essayant vainement de cacher cette douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine. Je m'efforce de parler et de sourire aux bons moments, de paraître de bonne humeur comme tout le monde le souhaite du plus profond d'eux même. Mais le soir venu quand la nuit envahie le ciel, mon cœur est aussi sombre que l'obscurité qui prend place dans ma chambre froide et sans vie. Comme ma vie désormais devenu une nuit éternelle, sans lumière et sans joie.

Je pleure chaque soir silencieusement, priant pour ne pas réveiller mon père, j'écoute la pluie qui tambourine contre le volet et je lutte contre le sommeil qui chaque secondes m'emporte dans ses abysses pour me faire revivre cette journée du treize février, le jour ou nos vies se sont arrêtés. Je revoie cette route sombre, ce camion aux phares aveuglant qui zigzaguent d'un coté à l'autre de la route, des coups de klaxons, plusieurs cris perçant dont celui de ma mère qui résonnent dans mes oreilles et me fait sortir de mon sommeil brutalement, le corps en sueur et tremblant de peur et de détresse. Je pleure encore, cette fois c'est clair je ne me rendormirai pas, alors j'attend que le jour se lève pour recommencer une journée sans but.

Mon esprit vagabonde sur des souvenirs à jamais perdu, sur des visages que je ne reverrais jamais, sur des paroles que je n'entendrai plus, et je pleure encore et toujours, essayant d'apaiser cette souffrance qui m'oppresse mais qui jamais ne disparaît.

Je deviens amer et ne souris plus, je ne fais plus de projets et j'espère une délivrance qui ne me sera jamais accordé, choix du destin qui s'amuse à me torturer encore et toujours.

Je n'espère plus rien désormais, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, essayant vainement de ne pas créer le trouble dans l'esprit de mon père, ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

Je survis tout simplement.

Du plus profond de mon âme, j'espère que la mort m'emporte dans un sommeil infini, être libre de nouveau et vivre dans un monde meilleur que ce fauteuil devenu ma prison.

J'entends des pas dans le couloirs qui se rapproche de ma chambre et je ferme les yeux espérant tromper Abby d'avoir dormi aussi bien que possible mais je suis ne suis pas certaine qu'elle me croit. La porte s'ouvre doucement puis des pas se rapproche lentement de moi. Une main se pose sur ma joue et me caresse du bout des doigts. Abby murmure mon prénom et je tourne la tête en direction de sa voix, ouvrant les yeux faiblement.

-As-tu bien dormie ma Bella ?

-Aussi bien que possible, répondis je d'une petite voix.

-Je vais t'aider à te lever et je te préparerai ton petit déjeuner.

-Merci Abby.

Elle m'aida à m'installer dans mon fauteuil puis me conduisit jusque dans la cuisine.

-Du lait et des céréales comme d'habitude ? m'interrogea t'elle gaiement.

-Oui merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard mon petit déjeuner était servi.

-Ton bol est au milieu et ta cuillère à ta gauche, je t'ai mis un verre de jus d'orange sur la droite et une serviette en haut.

-Merci Abby.

La journée passa lentement comme d'habitude et je passa l'après midi à lire les bouquins que mon père m'avait acheté le jour de notre sortie. Abby s'affairait dans la maison en passant l'aspirateur et en chantonnant, je souris malgré moi devant sa bonne humeur mais je regrette toutes ses corvées ménagères que je rêverais de pouvoir effectuer à nouveau. Je me replongeai dans mon livre quand on frappa à la porte, j'entendis les pas d'Abby s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée puis une voix masculine. La porte se referma quelques secondes plus tard mais cette fois ci j'entendais plusieurs pas revenir vers moi. Abby m'informa que quelqu'un souhaiter me voir, je me crispa sur mon siège et attendis.

-Bonjours Bella, me dit une douce voix familière.

-Edward ? demandais je surprise.

-Oui c'est moi, je suis juste venu prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir comment tu allais depuis la dernière fois, me demanda t'il.

-Je vais mieux merci beaucoup et toi tu vas bien ?

-Très bien merci. J'espère que je ne te déranges pas au moins je vois que tu es en train de lire, je pourrais repasser une autre fois.

- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne me déranges pas ca me ferais du bien une petite pause je lis depuis le début de l'après midi.

-Installes toi ne restes pas debout devant l'entrée. Voudrais tu quelques chose à boire, je peux demander à Abby qu'elle t'apportes quelque chose.

-Non merci ca ira.

Nous parlâmes durant une heure environ, nous découvrant chacun à notre tour. Il m'avait appris qu'il avait été adopté par le docteur Cullen et sa femme ainsi que ses frères et sœur et qu'ils étaient à Forks depuis un an seulement. Il me décrivit rapidement la vie au lycée et me raconta quelques anecdotes à son sujet. Je lui demanda de me détailler l'environnement de Forks ne pouvant pas le découvrir moi-même et il m'expliqua que c'était un petite ville entouré de foret, d'arbres et de montagnes et que si j'aimais la nature, ici j'étais servi. Puis le sujet dévia sur moi et ma vie et je lui racontais brièvement que j'avais vécu en France et qu'après mon accident, nous avions décider de venir au Etat Unis.

J'étais heureuse de voir qu'il n'insistait pas, comprenant surement que je n'avais pas envie de raconter celle-ci avant l'accident et ainsi revenir au temps ou j'avais une vie heureuse pour ensuite retomber dans mon cauchemar qu'était ma vie aujourd'hui.

Il décida ensuite de prendre congés vers dix huit heures à ce que j'avais compris et j'avoue que discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon père ou Abby m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Malgré tout je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise en compagnie de ce garçon si gentil et je me demandai vraiment pourquoi il était venu prendre de mes nouvelles alors que nous ne nous connaissions absolument pas.

-Bella, est ce que tu m'autoriserais à revenir te voir de temps en temps ? me demanda t'il.

Je mis quelques minutes à répondre hésitant à lui laisser le droit de revenir me voir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être méfiante. Pourquoi voudrais t'il me revoir moi ? Je n'étais rien et j'avais peur qu'il est pitié et qu'il se force à revenir me voir. Je ne voulais pas non plus m'attacher à lui car les retombés serait considérable pour moi le jour ou il en aurait marre de rester avec l'handicapée et déciderait de prendre le large et pouvoir profiter de sa jeunesse avec des personnes normales comme lui et je ne lui en voudrais pas pour ca.

Mais moi je serais de nouveau seule et serait encore plus malheureuse que je ne l'étais aujourd'hui.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, lui répondis en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi Bella, m'interrogea t'il d'une voix triste.

-Edward, je serais très heureuse de te revoir mais je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu en auras marre de moi et tu feras comme tout les autres, tu me fuiras. Ce serait tout à fait normal et je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas mais je ne sais pas si je supporterai de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un tu comprend ?

-Je comprend, me répondit il en s'approchant de moi.

Je l'entendis s'accroupir en face de moi et il attrapa mes mains, je fus surprise et sursauta de la froideur des siennes et il les retira rapidement croyant surement à un rejet. Je lui tendis les miennes lui faisant comprendre que ca ne me dérangeait pas et il me les attrapa doucement.

-Tu as froid ? lui demandais je.

-Non pas spécialement, me dit il doucement puis il reprit : Bella, j'ai vraiment envie de te revoir et je sais que je ne me lasserais pas. Laisse moi revenir et te prouver que je ne te fuirais pas. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ennuyeux au contraire je t'assure que parler avec toi me fait beaucoup de bien. Et je veux être ton ami.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à quoi que ce soit Edward.

-Je ne me force pas Bella, me répondit il sérieux.

-D'accord alors. Mais s'il te plait Edward ne me donnes pas de faux espoirs en m'offrant ton amitié pour ensuite la piétiner, murmurais je.

-Je te le promets, me dit il. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours, ajouta t'il gaiement.

-D'accord, à bientôt Edward.

-A bientôt.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je venais de sortir de chez Bella et j'avais un sourire idiot accroché au lèvres. Elle m'avait autoriser à venir la revoir et j'étais très heureux. Ce petit moment avec Bella m'avait vraiment fait du bien et je ne sais pas si elle se rendait compte à quel point elle m'était indispensable désormais. Elle était devenue mon remède à la solitude et la tristesse de mon cœur mort et j'avais plus que jamais besoin de la protéger et de lui redonner le sourire.

En rentrant chez moi, j'alla directement en direction du salon, saluant Esmée et Carlisle d'un sourire en passant et m'installa au piano.

Mes doigts effleurèrent les touches blanches et noires et commença à jouer quelques morceaux connus. Je me rendais compte à quel point cela m'avait manqué au moment ou les notes s'échappèrent de l'instrument. Mon esprit dévia sur le magnifique visage de Bella et mes doigts enchaina sur une nouvelle mélodie. Celle-ci reflétait mes état d'âmes avant ma rencontre avec Bella, la solitude. Puis la souffrance laissa sa place quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois aussi triste et sans défense. Mais la musique devint plus gaie et l'espoir fait place à la douleur. Conscient que notre amitié n'avait rien de concret mais je ferais absolument tout pour elle et pour qu'elle puisse s'épanouir et se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était, une personne magnifique dans tout les sens du terme.

Les notes prirent fin et je me sentais plus léger, et plus libre. Esmée s'approcha de moi et passa ses mains sur mes épaules en m'embrassant le haut du crane. _J'ai l'impression que tu es plus heureux Edward et j'espère que ca continuera. Sache que je serais toujours prêt de toi et je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive pour ton histoire avec Bella, pensa t'elle. _

Je lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa. Elle s'éloigna ensuite vers la cuisine en me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Je me leva et alla en direction de ma chambre, avec toujours ce sourire idiot accroché au lèvres mais je m'en fichais. Bella m'avait autoriser à la revoir et je ne m'en priverais pas. Je me fichai comme d'une guigne qu'elle soit humaine ou même handicapée, l'essentiel pour moi c'est qu'elle était mon soleil et plus les jours passait plus j'avais besoin d'elle. J'espérai secrètement devenir celui qui emplirait ses pensées chaque secondes comme elle était celle qui emplissait les miennes…

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ?**

**Est je le droit à quelques reviews, j'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre.**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt.**

**MissJenny34**


	7. Chapitre 7 Quand la rose s'ouvre

**Coucou !!!**

**Désolé pour ce petit retard d'habitude je poste plus rapidement mais je vous avoue que j'ai un peu galérer pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE 7 – Quand la rose s'ouvre**

**Point de vue Edward**

Encore une journée d'enfer, le lycée. Pourtant depuis quelques semaines je suis de bonne humeur. Malgré tout le flot de pensées obscènes des filles et celle rageuse des garçons qui me donner le tournis, maintenant c'est différent. J'ai encore ce sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres depuis quatre semaines et je crois qu'il sera impossible de me l'enlever pour les dizaines d'années à venir mais je m'en fiche. Bella m'a autorisée à la revoir est c'est le plus important pour moi.

C'est incroyable comme une simple personne peux changer quelqu'un en seulement un mois. Elle m'a redonnée le gout de vivre, l'envie d'être prêt d'elle et de lui redonner le sourire qu'il manque à son magnifique visage. Un sourire franc qui transpercerait mon cœur mort et me donner l'impression qu'il renait grâce à ce privilège qu'elle me ferait en m'offrant ses sourires et son amour.

Je rêve de faire partie d'elle comme elle fait partie de moi. Dans tout les recoins de mon corps c'est Bella qui est inscrit en lettre d'or. J'ai envie de sauter partout comme un adolescent en hurlant chaque jours mon amour pour elle qui grandit constamment.

La cloche sonne déjà midi et je n'ai pas écouté une seule fois le cours. Les élèves rangent leur affaires dans un vacarme qui me sors de ma torpeur. Je me lève à mon tour et sors de la classe. Je vois certaine fille me lancer des regards en minaudant autour de moi. Je souffle d'exaspération et dans leurs esprits je peux lire de la déception mais surtout l'envie de redoubler d'effort pour me séduire. Je reprend ma route vers la cafeteria pour rejoindre mes frères et sœur, je prend une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich pour sauver les apparences et m'assoie près d'Alice. Le silence règne entre mes frères et sœur mais ca ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Je peux encore une fois repasser mes journées en compagnie de Bella. Au début c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et parlait peu. Préférant m'écouter pendant des heures sur mes journées et argumenter quelques phrases. Mais plus les semaines passent plus je sens le changement dans sa façon de parler et de se tenir avec moi.

Je sais que ce que je fais est mal. Je ne devrais pas m'attacher à elle et lui donner de faux espoirs car un jour ou l'autre je serais obligé de disparaître. Le fait que nous ne vieillissons pas un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un le remarquera et alors nous devrons déménager encore une fois loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas penser à cette éventualité, je ne veux pas partir et encore moins laisser Bella. Je suis lié à elle à jamais et je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle et pour qu'elle soit heureuse et ne manque de rien. Je passerai mon éternité à l'aimer du plus profond de mon être.

-Edward ?

-Quoi ? demandais je.

-Quesque je viens de dire ? me demanda Emmett.

-Euh je …

-Attend tu veux dire que ca fait dix minutes que je parle dans le vide, que ce passe t'il bon sang ca fait des semaines que tu es dans les vapes et que tu as ce sourire idiot, cette fille t'as vraiment retourner le cerveau mon pauvre, se moqua t'il.

-Emmett laisse le tranquille, réprimanda Rosalie.

-C'est vrai ajouta Jasper, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester calme, tes émotions me donne envie de me lever et de danser au milieu du self. C'est la première fois que je te sens si heureux ca change de ton humeur maussade.

Je lui fis un petit sourire mais n'ajoute rien.

-Quand est ce que nous pourrons rencontrer Bella, demanda Alice impatiente.

-Je ne sais pas si elle est prête pour ca, elle commence à peine à se dévoiler avec moi alors je ne sais pas si elle acceptera de vous rencontrer bientôt.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Edward, nous ne sommes en général pas autoriser à fréquenter de trop près les humains et un jour ou l'autre nous devrons partir, m'annonça Rosalie.

-Je le sais ca mais je n'arrive plus à rester trop éloigné de Bella, c'est comme si elle était mon oxygène, le remède à ma souffrance et ma solitude. Je n'ais pas non plus besoin de jouer un rôle avec elle c'es reposant je dois dire.

-Je comprend mais fais attention quand même, si elle découvre ce que nous sommes elle sera en danger.

-Nous verrons bien, dit Alice je surveillerai et nous voyons tous comme Edward est heureux laissons le vivre sa vie, ajouta mon petit lutin.

-Nous sommes tous très heureux pour toi Edward mais je suis de l'avis de Rosalie, fait attention mon frère, dit Emmett.

-Je ferais attention.

-Tu vas chez Bella cet après midi ? demanda Alice en souriant.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, dit elle en souriant toujours.

Je fronce les sourcils et essaye de lire ses pensées mais elle chante « Un petit cochon pendu au plafond… »

-Alice que me caches tu ? Tu as eu une vision c'est ca ?

-Oui et je ne te dirais rien, tu verras bien par toi-même, je peux simplement te dire que quelque chose va changer, c'est tout.

Je grogna de mécontentement et tout le monde se mit à rire de ma réaction d'enfant gâté mais je m'en fiche, cette après midi je vois Bella est c'est le plus important.

**Point de vue Bella**

Les semaines passent et je me sens différente. L'arrivée d'Edward dans ma vie a complètement chamboulé mon univers et ca me fait un peu peur. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un aussi gentil garçon et avec une aussi belle voix peux s'intéresser à moi et vouloir être mon ami. J'avoue que je ne comprend pas trop ces motivations mais je ne m'en plains pas car ca me fait énormément de bien. Il vient me voir trois fois par semaines en général et je me surprend à l'attendre impatiemment chaque après midi. Je ne devrais pas m'attacher autant car je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre il fera sa vie ailleurs et rencontrera une femme qui pourras lui offrir tout ce dont il a besoin. Il n'as surement pas envie d'une impotente comme moi. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Oui malheureusement mes sentiments vont bien au-delà de l'amitié pour moi et je me taperai contre les murs d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

En même temps comment ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un homme aussi gentil et doux, prévenant et à l'écoute. Il a une voix magnifique que je ne me lasse pas d'écouter et qui me donne des frissons quand j'entend mon prénom sortir de sa bouche. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade rien qu'en entendant ses pas se rapprocher de moi et je suis sure que je deviens idiote en sa compagnie. Je sais que c'est tôt et que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps, mais il est le soleil qui illumine mes jours. Je me surprend le soir avant de me coucher d'imaginer son visage en train de me sourire. Je ne fais plus de cauchemars car il m'accompagne chaque nuits au pays des songes et je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Je peux entendre sa magnifique voix qui murmure mon prénom et j'imagine même ses mains en train de caresser mon visage. Je l'aime j'en suis certaine.

-Bella, est ce que tu vas bien ? me demande Abby.

-Très bien, dis je en souriant, j'étais dans mes songes.

-Je vois ca, dit elle. As-tu envie de gouter, il est quatre heures ?

-Je veux bien.

-J'ai fait madeleines, ca te vas.

-C'est parfait Abby, l'odeur est exquise.

Je sentis Abby derrière moi m'amener vers la cuisine quand on sonna à la porte. Je sursaute et mon cœur s'accélère, j'ai les mains qui devienne moite.

-Je reviens, dit Abby, c'est surement Edward.

Je respire profondément et essaye de garder une attitude sereine mais bizarrement j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Foutu émotions! pensais je. J'entendis la porte se refermer et des pas s'approchant de la cuisine.

-Bonjour Bella, dit la douce voix d'Edward.

-Salut Edward, répondis je en souriant. Tu arrives pile au bon moment, j'allais gouter, tu te joins à moi ?

-Non merci Bella, j'ai pris un café avec Emmett avant de venir mais régale toi, dit il.

-D'accord mais tu rates quelque chose en ne goutant pas aux madeleines de Abby.

-Je n'en doutes pas, répondit Edward. Peut être la prochaine fois.

Abby déposa une assiette devant moi et un verre de lait. Je commença à manger tranquillement en écoutant Edward me raconter sa journée. Ca me faisait tellement de bien de l'entendre je me sentais presque fondre. J'avais décidée aujourd'hui de lui parler un peu de ma vie avant l'accident. J'étais prête à en parler à Edward et Abby m'avait soutenue dans ma décision. Elle était heureuse pour moi, elle voyait bien mon changement d'humeur depuis qu'Edward avait pris une place dans ma vie et elle m'encourageait à m'ouvrir à lui. Après avoir terminé mon gouter, Edward me ramena dans le salon. Nous parlions de chose et d'autres et la tension commençait à monter à l'idée de dévoiler ma vie avant l'accident. Edward le sentit et me demanda :

-Est-ce que ca va Bella ? s'inquiéta t'il.

-Oui Edward ca va. Je voulais parler avec toi de… ma vie avant l'accident. Abby pense que ca me ferait du bien de me dévoiler un peu.

-Je suis prêt à t'écouter si tu en as besoin Bella mais ne te forces surtout pas, dit il.

-Non, je veux le faire. Je me rend compte que tu ne sais rien de moi alors que tu me parles très souvent de ta famille et de ta vie.

-D'accord alors je t'écoute, annonça t'il.

Je souffla un bon coup et chercha mes mots pour commencer mon histoire.

-Je ne sais pas par ou commencer, avouais je.

-Commence par le début, m'encouragea t'il.

-Alors… Je suis née le 13 septembre 1993 dans le sud de la France, à Montpellier pour être exacte. J'ai grandis comme une enfant normale, j'étais bonne élève à l'école et j'ai très vite été très autonome. Je me rappelle un après midi, je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, ma mère m'avait préparée mon gouter et avait allumé la télé pour que je puisse regarder les dessins animés mais ce jour la il n'y en avait pas. Les programmes avait été changés parce que les Jeux Olympiques d'hiver avait lieu. Je me suis mise à regarder un couple patiner et j'étais émerveillée devant cette magnifique démonstration de patinage artistique et je me suis mise en tête d'en faire moi aussi pour un jour pouvoir aller aux J.O, dis je en souriant. J'étais très têtue et déterminée à l'époque et mon père avait finalement céder, il m'avait inscrit à des cours de patinage. Je me suis révélée encore une fois bonne élève et mon entraineur me trouvait talentueuse et faite pour ce sport. Je me suis blessée quelque fois mais ca ne m'empêcher pas de chausser encore et toujours mes patins. Je m'entrainais très dure pour pouvoir faire quelques championnats. Mon rêve n'avait pas changer, je voulais moi aussi avoir la chance de pouvoir aller aux J.O un jour. En grandissant mes ambitions était toujours les mêmes et mes parents s'inquiétaient car je ne voulais faire que ca et pas beaucoup de monde peuvent faire du sport son métier. Alors je mélangeais études et patinage pour faire plaisir à mes parents. J'étais heureuse et j'avais tout pour réussir. De bonnes notes à l'école, une bande d'amis toujours la pour me soutenir avec qui j'ai fait quelques fois des bêtises mais avec qui j'ai passée les plus belles années de ma vie, ajoutais je plus tristement. Ils me suivaient à chaque championnats, me soutenaient et m'aimaient et je les aimaient en retour et faisait tout pour eux. Jusqu'à ce jour ou ma vie à basculer, murmurais je. J'avais été sélectionner pour les championnats de France et l'entraineur avait invité mes parents et moi-même pour un diner et leur expliquer les prochaines étapes avant les championnats. Mes parents étaient fiers de moi et quand nous avons pris la voiture pour rentrer chez nous je n'imaginais absolument pas que ma vie allait s'arrêter ce soir la, dis je difficilement. Mon père était au volant, conduisant prudemment à cause de la nuit. Nous étions à cinq minutes de la maison et je somnolais, ma tête reposant contre la vitre. J'entendis mon père jurait contre un automobiliste qui aveuglait mon père avec ses phares. Je relevais la tête et mon père ralentissais l'allure. Le camion zigzaguait dangereusement d'un coté à l'autre de la route et mon père klaxonna plusieurs fois pour signaler au chauffeur de faire attention mais la distance s'amenuisait et le chauffeur était maintenant en plein milieu de la route, impossible donc de l'éviter. Ma mère s'affolait et commença à crier et moi aussi j'étais terrifié puis le choc arriva et j'entendis ma mère hurler une dernière fois avant de tomber dans le néant, dis je en sanglotant. Je me suis réveillée deux jours plus tard à l'hôpital, ou on m'as annoncé la mort de ma mère et mes deux handicaps. Ma vie et celle de ma mère venait de s'arrêter ainsi que mon rêve de devenir une championne. Après ca, mes amis sont venus me voir mais ca n'as jamais plus été pareils. Je n'entendais que de la pitié dans leur voix et de la tristesse. Je m'en voulais parce que je ne supportais plus leur lamentations qui me faisait souffrir encore plus. Finalement le temps passait et leurs visites se sont espacés jusqu'à ne plus venir du tout. Ceux que je considérais comme mes frères et sœurs m'avaient abandonnés alors nous avons quitter la France pour venir nous installer ici.

Depuis quatre mois je n'ai plus de nouvelles, dis je toujours en sanglotant. Oh Edward si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu mourir ce jour la, je ne supporte plus d'entendre mon père si triste, je voudrais qu'il puisse reprendre une vie normale sans qu'il n'est à se préoccuper de moi, avouais je avec la voix tremblante.

J'avais enfin vidé mon sac, je me sentais plus légère mais ressasser ses souvenirs m'avait fait beaucoup de mal. Je pleurais pour vider toute cette tristesse qui avait resurgie. J'entendis les pas d'Edward se rapprocher de moi et ses bras entourèrent ma taille. Il me berçait et me murmurait des paroles réconfortante. Une de ses mains caressait doucement mes cheveux et je nicha ma tête dans son cou froid. Je me sentais mieux dans ses bras. Son odeur si particulière m'enivrait et j'essaya de la graver dans ma tête. Mes pleurs cessèrent au bout de quelques minutes mais je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras froid, j'étais bien et je me sentais en sécurité. Nous restâmes silencieux et je profitai pleinement de cette première étreinte qui me réchauffait le cœur de l'intérieur. J'avais fermé les yeux et ma tête reposait sur son épaule. Quelques minutes plus tard Edward me dit :

Bella, je ne veux plus t'entendre me dire que tu aurais préférée mourir tu m'entends. T'imagines si ton père te perdait, il n'aurait plus personne, il t'aime plus que tout au monde et ne survivrait pas sans toi. Et moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi, m'avoua t'il.

Mais c'est tellement dur, je ne supporte plus ce que je suis devenue Edward, je ne sers à rien.

Oh ma Bella ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es très importante pour moi sache le et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheurs, si tu savais ce que tu représentes pour moi, ajouta t'il.

Pour moi aussi tu comptes beaucoup, avouais je.

* * *

**Voilà ce chapitre ce termine ainsi, j'espère que vous avez aimés.**

**J'attend vos impressions qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, j'accepte toute les critiques !! Désolé pour les fautes !!**

**A bientôt.**

**MissJenny34**


	8. Chapitre 8 Un moment magique

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me revoici avec ce tout nouveau chapitre plein de romantisme !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez encore une fois, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Gros bisous et encore merci pour tout vos reviews !**

**CHAPITRE 8 – Un moment magique**

**Point de vue Edward**

-Alice, s'il te plait calme toi, demandais je pour la centième fois.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a, interrogea Emmett en entrant dans le salon.

-Elle a eu une vision, dis je en soupirant.

-Cool et pourquoi saute t'elle partout ? Il y a des soldes dans son magasin préférée ou quoi ? se moqua Emmett.

-Nous allons tous à la patinoire, annonça mon incroyable sœur avec enthousiasme.

-A la patinoire ? demanda Jasper, mais pourquoi ?

-C'est pour Edward, il veut faire une surprise à Bella mais il veut être sur de savoir patiner avant d'y aller.

-Une surprise à Bella ? Et en quoi savoir patiner pourrait aider dans ta surprise ? questionna Rosalie.

-Il veut amener Bella à la patinoire, elle adorait ca avant son accident alors il voudrait lui faire plaisir, expliqua Alice.

-Mais c'est qu'il est romantique le frérot, se moqua mon lourdaud de frère.

-Oui et tu devrais prendre exemple un peu sur lui, signala Rosalie en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-Hey, mais j'ai rien fait, s'indigna Emmett.

-Justement Emmett, tu ne fais jamais rien et c'est bien la ton problème, siffla Rosalie.

-Esmée et Carlisle nous accompagnent ? demanda Jasper.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Alice, mais je vais quand même leur proposer, ajouta t'elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Bon, dit Emmett en s'approchant de moi. Ton idée de surprise et très bien mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons aller patiner. Je n'en ai jamais fait mais ne dit t'on pas que les vampires ont une grâce et un équilibre parfait ? Je suis certain que sur terre ou sur la glace c'est exactement la même chose pour nous, dit il avec foi.

-Je veux quand même m'en assurer, je ne voudrais pas blesser Bella, avouais je.

-Ouais, dit il les yeux dans le vague. Je comprend.

-Esmée et Carlisle ne viennent pas, annonça Alice en revenant au salon. Nous pouvons donc y aller.

Nous partîmes nous changer chacun dans nos chambres et trois minutes plus tard nous étions tous dans la voiture. Je démarra et partis en direction de Port Angeles. Les filles discutaient vêtements et Emmett pariait avec Jasper qu'il était le meilleur patineur de tous. Je souris malgré moi et mon esprit vagabonda sur Bella. Elle s'était enfin ouverte à moi et j'étais heureux de la confiance qu'elle me portait. Néanmoins, j'étais triste car ses souvenirs ne sont pas très réjouissant sur la fin. Elle s'était mise à pleurer et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. La voir si désemparée avait laisser un gout amer dans mon esprit et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Le contact de sa peau chaude contre la mienne et de son souffle dans mon cou réveillait en moi des sensations jamais éprouvés et nous étions restés enlacer pendant de longues minutes. Quand je suis rentré chez moi Alice m'avait sautée dans les bras elle avait vu la scène grâce à ses visions et était très touchée de notre rapprochement. Mes parents s'inquiétait un peu plus pour moi car la situation était assez inhabituelle. J'étais amoureux d'une humaine et je n'imaginais plus ma vie loin d'elle. Si les Volturis apprenait cette histoire je ne sais pas comment cela se finirait. Je repoussais loin dans mon esprit ses pensées car nous venions d'arriver à la patinoire. A cette heure ci il n'y avait personnes à la patinoire et Emmett sautillait presque aussi bien qu'Alice d'impatience. Nous rimes de son comportement et partîmes louer nos patins. Alice fut la première à s'engager sur la glace et avait l'air à l'aise. Rosalie et Jasper suivirent et s'engouffrèrent à leur tour sur la piste. Emmett s'élança à son tour rapidement et surpris de cette aspect glissant justement glissa et se retrouva sur les fesses. Nous rimes à nouveau en le voyant essayer de se relever tant bien que mal et Rosalie lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa précipitamment. Il grimaça et se lança cette fois plus lentement. Alice n'avait aucun mal et déjà tournoyer avec grâce sur la piste. Je souffla un bon coup et me dirigea à mon tour sur la glace. Je n'étais pas trop à l'aise et étais heureux d'avoir eu l'idée de m'entrainer avant d'emmener Bella, je n'aurais pas eu l'air malin avec Bella dans mes bras et être aussi maladroit. Alice s'arrêta en face de moi et m'attrapa les mains pour pouvoir me faire avancer. J'avançais prudemment et au fil des minutes prenait confiance en moi. J'avais lâché les mains d'Alice et évoluait sur toute la surface de la patinoire avec plus de vitesse. Tout le monde s'en sortait sauf Emmett qui ne cessait de tomber en jurant. Il était un peu trop vif et ses pieds ne suivait pas. Jasper s'approcha de lui et dit :

-Ben alors Emmett je croyais que tu serais le plus habile sur des patins ? rigola t'il.

-C'est ses patins qui ne sont pas normaux, jura Emmett.

-Tu t'y prend mal Emmett, ce n'est pas une course va y lentement et tu y arriveras regarde Edward il y arrive lui, annonça Rosalie.

-Regarde Edward, regarde Edward, je vais t'en foutre des Edward moi, se vexa Emmett.

-Mon nounours est vexé j'ai l'impression, viens je vais t'aider. Tu ne peux pas être le meilleur partout ce n'est pas grave, dit Rosalie en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Après une heure Emmett était parfaitement à l'aise et recommençait à faire le pitre en mimant des courbettes complexes. Nous rimes tous ensemble et finalement décidions de rentrer car la patinoire était sur le point de fermer. J'étais prêt pour ma surprise avec Bella. J'étais allé voir le patron de la patinoire et réserva celle-ci pour quelques heures. Il avait refusé au départ mais après quelques négociations il avait finalement accepter. Je voulais être seul avec Bella et profiter pleinement de notre après midi. J'espérais simplement qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas de l'emmener ici.

Le lendemain, je me sentais un peu nerveux et Alice me rassura sur le fait que Bella adorerait ma surprise. Esmée vint m'enlacer avant de partir et me souhaita une bonne journée ainsi que tout les autres. Je sortis en direction de ma voiture et alla chez Bella. Je frappa à la porte et Abby m'accueillit avec son eternel sourire. Cette femme était tout bonnement extraordinaire et j'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle était la pour Bella. Nous étions dimanche et le Shérif était à la maison. Nous discutâmes quelques instants car Bella était en train de se changer. Je demandais l'autorisation au Shérif Swan de sortir avec Bella et après quelques hésitations il accepta en me disant de faire très attention à sa fille.

Bella arriva quelques instants plus tard, m'accueillant d'un grand sourire qui me donna l'impression de sentir mon cœur battre à nouveau. Je lui souris en retour et lui demande si ca lui dirait de sortir. Elle hésite elle aussi, grimaçant en repensant certainement à la dernière fois ou elle l'a fait. Je la rassure et elle finit par accepter. Nous sortîmes en silence en direction de ma voiture, je l'a soulève et l'installe dans la voiture. Je souris en voyant son visage s'empourprer et démarra.

-Alors, ou est ce que tu m'amènes ? demanda t'elle curieuse.

-C'est une surprise Bella, tu verras le moment venue, dis je en souriant.

-Tu sais je n'aime pas trop les surprises en général, m'avoua t'elle.

-Eh bien j'espère que tu apprécieras celle-ci, renchéris je.

Le trajet se fit tranquillement, nous discutions de chose et d'autres et j'étais heureux d'être en compagnie de cette merveilleuse femme. Elle avait beaucoup de conversation et je trouvais qu'elle était beaucoup moins renfermé sur elle-même et plus souriante. Mon cœur mort se réchauffa à cette constatation. Trente minutes plus tard nous étions sur le parking de la patinoire et je l'aida à s'installer sur son fauteuil. J'étais un peu nerveux à l'idée de l'emmener dans cet endroit et de sa réaction quand elle saurait ou nous sommes mais j'espérais pouvoir lui faire plaisir. A peine sommes nous entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment que je sentis Bella se raidir et son visage se renfermer.

-Pourquoi m'amènes tu ici ? demanda t'elle froidement. Ca t'amuse de jouer avec moi.

Aie, voilà ce que je redoutais…

-Bella je ne joue pas avec toi, fait moi confiance s'il te plait, suppliais je.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de venir ici, as-tu oubliée que j'étais dans un fauteuil roulant ?

-Non je ne l'ai pas oublier Bella, est ce que tu pourrais au moins me laisser une chance de m'expliquer, demandais je.

-Très bien, murmura t'elle.

-Allons y alors.

Je ne sais pas finalement si c'était une bonne idée de l'accompagner ici mais Alice m'avait convaincu du contraire et j'espérai que Bella ne m'en veuille pas trop. J'alla chercher mes patins et les enfila puis marcha en direction de ma merveilleuse Bella. Je l'attrapa comme une mariée et elle protesta vivement.

-Mais que fais tu Edward reposes moi tout de suite, ordonna t'elle.

-Excuses moi Bella je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais je ne peux pas te reposer, fais moi confiance s'il te plait, demandais je encore une fois.

Elle soupira mais ne dis rien de plus. Je souriais bêtement face à son expression boudeuse tellement mignonne. Je m'engouffra sur la glace avec Bella dans mes bras et avança lentement. Bella fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-Que fais tu ?

-Je patines Bella, répondis je simplement.

-Mais enfin Edward pourquoi fais tu ca, reposes moi tu vas finir par avoir mal au dos avec moi dans tes bras.

-Tu rigoles Bella tu es aussi légère qu'une plume, rigolais je. Détends toi ma belle, je sais que ce n'est pas pareil que si c'était toi qui patiner mais essaye d'apprécier, dis je plus doucement.

Après mes quelques paroles son visage se détendit. Je prenais un peu plus de vitesse et zigzaguait sur la glace. Le silence était de mise, seul le bruit des patins brisait le calme dans la patinoire. Bella avait fermée les yeux et ses cheveux virevoltait dans le vent. Je tournoyais sur moi-même, avançais, ralentissais et en même temps j'admirais le magnifique visage de Bella. Au fil des minutes elle était complètement détendue et un magnifique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres. Elle respirait à plein poumons et son sourire ne disparaissait pas. J'étais heureux de pouvoir lui faire plaisir et apparemment le patinage lui avait manquer. Elle cala sa tête sur mon épaule et apprécia les sensations de la glace. Pour une fois ma condition de vampire ne me dérangeait pas car je n'étais absolument pas fatigué et j'aurais pu patiner pendant des heures seulement pour voir cette sérénité sur le visage de Bella. Elle murmura un merci à mon oreille et je resserra ma prise sur elle. Après une heure je sortis de la piste et m'installa sur les gradins en gardant Bella dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé de mettre emporté tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu voulais te moquer de moi, avoua t'elle.

-Je comprend Bella tu n'as pas à t'excuser. As-tu appréciée au moins ? demandai je.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondis elle. J'avais presque oublier les sensations de la glace et ca m'avait énormément manquer, merci Edward, ajouta t'elle avec enthousiasme.

-J'en suis heureux. Mais dit moi, comment as-tu fais pour savoir ou nous étions à peine entrer dans la patinoire ? demandais je curieux.

-J'ai patinée pendant dix ans et l'odeur de la glace est gravée dans mon esprit. J'ai tout de suite reconnu ce parfum si particulier. Quand j'avais des soucis avant, je venais me refugier ici et rien que l'odeur calmait mes pensées ainsi que les sensations de liberté quand je patinais. J'aimerais te montrer un jour des vidéos de mes représentations.

-Ca me ferait énormément plaisir, répondis je sincère.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Euh… non rien, se reprit elle.

-Qui a-t-il ca ne va pas, m'inquiétais je.

-Si ca va, je voulais te demander quelque chose mais laisse tomber ce n'est rien, dit elle gênée.

-Demande, tu n'as pas à avoir honte avec moi Bella.

-En faite, je voulais te demander si il était possible que…enfin si tu m'autorisais à… te voir… à ma manière, demanda t'elle en me montrant ses mains. Mais si tu n'as pas envie je comprendrais, dit elle rapidement.

-Si, m'empressais je de dire. J'ai envie Bella, tu peux le faire.

J'avais l'impression que le monde avait disparu à cet instant. Bella était toujours installé sur mes genoux. J'avais entouré mes bras autour d'elle et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre la froideur du mien. Son cœur s'était accéléré au moment ou elle m'avait poser la question et elle avait sourit quand j'avais accepté. Son visage était proche du mien et je pouvais l'admirer autant que je le voulais. Ses mains s'approchèrent de mon visage timidement et elle effleura mes joues. A son contact, je ferma instinctivement les yeux pour profiter de sa caresse. Elle parcourra minutieusement chaque courbes de mon visage en commençant par mes tempes et descendant lentement vers mes joues, puis mon menton. Elle remonta vers le haut et caressa mon front puis toucha mes cheveux.

-De quel couleur sont tes cheveux ? murmura t'elle.

-Cuivrés, répondis je rouvrant les yeux.

Elle avait fermée les siens et un petit sourire était accrochés à ses sublimes lèvres. Elle continua son exploration en effleurant mes sourcils puis descendit vers mes yeux que je refermais avant le passage de ses doigts. Elle fit le tour de mes yeux avec ses pouces, s'attardant sur mes paupières et demanda.

-Et tes yeux, de quel couleurs sont ils, demanda t'elle.

-Dorée, répondis je.

-Dorée ? ce n'est pas très commun, dit elle.

-Oui je sais, c'est… une particularité dans ma famille, nous avons tous les yeux dorés.

-D'accord, répondit elle.

Elle reprit son inspection en passant ses doigts sur mon nez et recula ensuite vers mes oreilles. Je sentis de l'hésitation dans ses doigts et son cœur s'accéléra quand ses mains reprirent son avancée vers ma bouche. Elle effleura du bout des doigts l'extrémité de mes lèvres et approfondit sa caresse qui laissait une trace chaude après son passage. Elle s'attarda sur mes lèvres un bon moment et je soupirai d'aise. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure une éternité tellement j'étais transporté par ses simples caresses. J'aurais presque senti mon cœur battre à nouveau tellement ce moment était magique et rien qu'à nous. Son sourire n'avait pas disparu et ses yeux était clos, imaginant surement un visage au fur et à mesure de sa découverte. Elle arrêta son mouvement gardant ses doigts sur ma bouche et son souffle devint plus saccadée. Elle mouilla ses lèvres avec sa langue et sans que je ne puisse me retenir, j'effleura sa bouche de mes lèvres. Elle fut surprise par ce baiser et je recula prêt à m'excuser de cette impulsion mais je fus vite arrêter par ses lèvres s'écrasant sur les miennes à son tour. Son baiser était d'une douceur exquise, bougeant ses lèvres lentement mais sensuellement au même rythme que les miennes. Son souffle m'enivrait considérablement et ce premier baiser échangé était une douce torture qui me procurait des sensations exquise. Je resserra ma prise sur elle, approfondissant ce baiser avec passion et douceur. Sa langue caressa timidement mes lèvres et passa la barrière de ma bouche en frôlant ma langue de la sienne. Nous haletions tout deux et si mon cœur battrait encore il exploserait surement de joie et de bien être. Je quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser son menton et son cou de milliers de baisers puis remonta lentement. Je posa mon front contre le sien pour qu'on puisse reprendre notre souffle. Je ne pensais plus à rien à cet instant précis, profitant seulement de l'étreinte de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde et plus rien ne comptait pour moi. Je l'aimais et je voulais la rendre heureuse et je me battrais pour elle quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà…**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre plein de tendresse. **

**J'attend vos impressions encore une fois avec impatience et je vous remercie pour tout ceux que vous avez déjà donner. Merci encore !**

**MissJenny34**


	9. Chapitre 9 Un choix à faire

**Coucou à tous !**

**Me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre.**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui mes chapitres seront corrigés par GALSWINTHE ! Elle a eu la gentillesse et surtout le courage de me corriger donc vous pouvez vous aussi la remercier car grâce à elle ce sont des chapitres sans fautes que vous pourrez appréciés !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE 9 – Un choix à faire**

**Point de vue Bella**

C'est la plus belle après midi de ma vie que j'ai passée depuis l'accident et Edward est l'homme le plus attentionné et le plus gentil qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer.

Quelques heures plus tôt il m'a proposé d'aller faire un petit tour, au début j'étais plutôt réticente en repensant à ma dernière sortie mais je me suis finalement laisser convaincre. Après tout c'est aussi grâce à cette sortie que j'ai pu faire la plus belle rencontre de ma vie.

Edward. Rien qu'en entendant son prénom je me sens transportée par sa douceur. J'ai un sourire béat depuis qu'il m'a raccompagné à la maison et je sens de l'étonnement et de la curiosité dans la voix de mon père et d'Abby. Je sais pertinemment qu'ils veulent savoir la raison de mon changement d'humeur si soudain mais je n'ai aucune envie de raconter ce moment magique entre nous deux. J'ai peur qu'en le dévoilant la magie de cet instant disparaisse à tout jamais comme un rêve. L'attention qu'il me porte et la façon dont il me traite me fait presque oublier ma condition. J'ai pu de nouveau patiner à travers lui, les sensations de la glace, le vent dans mes cheveux et cette odeur si particulière m'ont ramener au moment où ma vie était belle. Je fermais les yeux et imaginais que ses mouvements étaient les miens, je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras. Ensuite il m'a donné le privilège de le découvrir sous mes doigts. J'essayai de graver chaque courbes de son visage dans ma tête. La douceur de sa peau glacée, la sensation de ses cheveux fins et à priori en désordre sous mes doigts, la forme de ses yeux, de son nez, la délicatesse de ses lèvres. Je fermais les yeux et créais un visage à travers mon imagination et j'espérais m'en approcher le plus possible. Nous étions seuls dans cette immense patinoire, collés l'un à l'autre, son visage proche du mien à tel point que son haleine fraîche venait chatouiller mes narines et là, dans ce silence parfait, sa bouche avait effleuré la mienne. J'avais été surprise sur le coup et je le sentais se raidir au fil des secondes mais je n'ai pu résister à l'appel de ses lèvres et je l'ai à mon tour embrasser. La sensation de ses lèvres me donnait des frissons dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Mon cœur s'était emballé et j'étais tout de suite entrée dans un état de bien-être absolu. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir vivre autant d'émotions dans un baiser, c'était à la fois doux et fort, fougueux et passionnel. J'étais encore sur mon nuage mais déjà un goût de peur et d'appréhension m'envahirent de tel sorte que mon bonheur fut à moitié retombé.

J'avais peur… Terriblement peur car je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Les sentiments que j'ai pour lui se sont décuplés à l'instant où ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Il est le remède à mon malheur, le soleil de ma vie malgré l'obscurité de mes yeux, il est le seul capable de me redonner le sourire et me donner l'impression d'être normal, avec lui j'étais simplement Bella et non l'handicapée. Je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans lui et je savais que le jour où il en aurait marre de moi, la chute sera très longue pour moi et l'enfer reprendrait son chemin dans mon esprit. Qu'adviendrait-il de moi au moment où il m'abandonnera, où il se rendra compte que ce n'est pas moi la femme qu'il lui faut. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi il prend le temps de venir me voir et comment il arrive à passer outre mon anormalité. Toute ses questions tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit et bientôt mon humeur passa du bonheur à l'appréhension totale. Mon estomac se noua et impossible de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, j'étais dans mon monde et mon père recommença à s'inquiéter pour moi. L'heure du dîner me ramena au moment présent, il fallait que j'essaye de paraître normal sinon Charlie allait encore se faire du mauvais sang à cause de moi.

**-Alors ma chérie, tu as passée une bonne après midi avec Edward ?** demanda mon père.

**-Très bien, Edward a été merveilleux, il m'a amené à la patinoire,** répondis-je en souriant.

**-À la patinoire, mais pourquoi donc ?**

**-Il m'a fait une surprise. Je lui ai parlé de ma passion pour le patinage alors il m'y a accompagné et nous avons patiné,** dis-je simplement.

**-Vous avez patiné ?** répéta-t-il visiblement désorienté.

**-Oui, ou plutôt il a patiné tout en me portant, c'était très agréable, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui patinais de nouveau,** annonçais-je en souriant.

**-Eh bien, il doit être sacrément costaud pour réussir à patiner et te porter en même temps, je ne dis pas que tu es lourde mais quand même il doit être sacrément doué et sportif, le pauvre devait être à bout de souffle.**

**-Euh, non je n'ai pas entendu dans sa voix de l'essoufflement ou autre,** dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est vrai ça, comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas être essoufflé après une heure de patinage avec cinquante cinq kilos sur les bras. Il n'a montré aucun signe de fatigue et sa peau était encore plus froide que d'habitude. Même dans une patinoire après une heure d'effort, n'importe qui serait en sueur et chaud mais lui non. Bizarre, pensais-je. Le pauvre, j'étais tellement absorbée dans mes sensations que j'en ai presque oublié Edward. La voix d'Abby résonna dans mes oreilles quand celle-ci me demanda si j'avais terminé mon repas. Je lui fis signe que oui et attendis qu'elle m'aide pour accéder à ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur elle me demanda si j'avais besoin d'aide pour me mettre en pyjama et je secouais la tête négativement. Je souhaitais à Abby et mon père une bonne nuit et après quelques minutes de bataille pour me mettre en pyjama, j'y arrivais enfin et me hissais jusque dans mon lit. J'étais fatiguée après cette journée, je n'avais plus l'habitude de sortir de chez moi alors le moindre effort à l'extérieur m'épuisait. Après quelques pensées vers l'homme que j'aimais, je m'endormis dans un sommeil profond.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je venais de raccompagner Bella chez elle mais déjà elle me manquait terriblement, son magnifique visage, son sourire angélique, son odeur sucrée et fleuri et aussi ses douces lèvres. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que nous nous étions embrassés. Quand j'avais eu la vision de sa bouche proche de moi et quand, d'un mouvement inoffensif elle mouilla ses lèvres avec sa langue, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de goûter à celle-ci moi aussi. Cette fille me rendait toutes mes sensations d'humains, avec elle je n'étais plus Edward le vampire et le monstre mais Edward tout simplement. Elle faisait ressortir le meilleur de moi-même, le Edward que je n'ai pas pu découvrir dans ma courte vie d'humain, le Edward amoureux. Car oui j'étais totalement et irrévocablement amoureux de Bella. Avec elle, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais doux et tendre, attentionné et à l'écoute.

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa se fit calmement et sans précipitation. Je me garais devant notre allée et filais à travers les bois. J'avais besoin de chasser et aussi de calme et de tranquillité. Je dénichais un troupeau de cerf et ne cherchais pas plus loin pour mon repas, je me jetais sur l'un d'eux et après trois cerf j'étais finalement repu pour aujourd'hui. Je laissais les carcasses derrière moi et marchais le long de la rivière, respirant chaque arôme de la foret environnante et écoutant le calme de la nature. Je finis par m'allonger sur un immense rocher à côté d'une cascade et je fermais les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cette solitude. Quand finalement j'ouvris les yeux, le jour avait laissé sa place à l'obscurité et la lune était pleine. Le ciel n'avait aucun nuages et je pouvais admirer les milliers d'étoiles briller au-dessus de ma tête, ce spectacle était rare ici à Forks et j'en profitai pleinement. Mon esprit vagabonda de nouveau vers celle qui avait pris toute la place dans mon cœur. Je ne savais pas où cette relation nous mènerait et si celle-ci serait assez forte pour affronter les problèmes qui tôt ou tard nous submergeraient. J'étais vampire et elle humaine, notre couple était normalement impossible mais j'avais envie d'y croire. J'avais envie de nous laisser une chance et surtout j'avais envie de me battre pour que celle-ci fonctionne.

Au bout de quelques temps je finis par rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la villa. Une fois arrivé tout le monde était installé dans le salon à discuter. Je les saluais et allais me doucher. Dix minutes plus tard j'étais de retour au salon et je m'installais à côté d'Esmée et Carlisle. Emmett et Rosalie étaient installés sur le fauteuil à ma droite, Jasper et Alice à ma gauche. Tous avaient le regard posé sur moi attendant sûrement des réponses.

**-Vous voulez sûrement savoir comment s'est passé ma journée ?** demandai-je en les regardant tour à tour.

**-Oh rassure-toi,** dit Emmett,** Alice nous a fait un compte rendu détaillé de chaque mouvement que tu faisais,** ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

**-Nous voulons simplement savoir comment tu te sens après cette journée riche en émotions,** ajouta Esmée en souriant.

**-Eh bien je me sens bien,** dis-je simplement.

**-Tu te sens bien ?** répéta Jasper,** je ne crois pas que « bien » soit assez fort pour qualifier ton état d'esprit. Mais je ressens de l'inquiétude aussi, que ce passe-t-il ?** demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

**-J'ai peur,** avouais-je.** Je ne sais pas comment va se passer la suite. La situation est assez inhabituelle que certain qualifierait de contre nature mais je n'arrive pas à passer outre mes sentiments, j'ai envie de croire que notre histoire pourrait marcher, non en faite j'ai envie que notre histoire fonctionne. Je l'aime plus que ma vie et je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle,** finis-je par dire en baissant les yeux.

Esmée passa son bras autour de moi et m'embrassa le haut du crane tout en me caressant les cheveux. Carlisle fut le premier à parler.

**-C'est vrai Edward que cette situation et plutôt inhabituelle et je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu une histoire similaire. Néanmoins nous voyons tous ton changement d'humeur et nous sommes très heureux pour toi. Nous ne pouvons pas nous opposer à cet amour mais simplement te mettre en garde. La situation sera difficile et il n'y aura pas beaucoup de choix qui s'offriront à toi et un jour ou l'autre tu seras confronté à ces choix,** dit mon père.

**-N'as-tu pas envisagé de la transformer ?** demanda Emmett.

**-Je ne pourrais pas faire ça c'est impossible. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un monstre et je ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle.**

**-Excuse-moi Edward ce que je vais dire n'est sûrement pas ce que tu rêves d'entendre mais ne crois-tu pas que c'est la vie qu'elle mène aujourd'hui qui est la pire dans toute cette histoire ?** interrogea Rosalie.** Elle est aveugle et en fauteuil roulant ! La vie pour elle est pire qu'une prison et tu sais qu'en devenant un vampire ses handicaps risquent fortement de disparaître,** ajouta-t-elle en haussant la voix.

**-De toute façon Carlisle à raison, un jour ou l'autre tu seras confronté à des choix. Un jour ou l'autre elle se rendra compte que tu es différent, à ce moment là soit tu lui dis la vérité soit non, soit tu la laisses, soit tu restes avec elle mais à partir du moment ou elle sera au courant nous seront tous exposés au danger y compris elle,** expliqua Jasper.

**-Je ne veux pas partir et encore moins l'abandonner,** murmurais-je.

**-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas,** dit Alice.** Tu es trop impliqué dans sa vie désormais et si tu partais elle n'y survivra pas crois-moi et toi non plus d'ailleurs.**

**-Tu as vu quelques chose ?**

**-Oui Edward,** dit-elle d'un ton grave.** Elle se laissera mourir si tu l'abandonnes et si elle meurt tu trouveras un moyen pour la rejoindre.**

**-Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt,** murmurais-je.

**-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire,** annonça Jasper.

**-Mais vous ne comprenez pas, il n'y a pas que moi dans l'histoire, vous avez pensé au père de Bella ? C'est la seule famille qu'il lui reste, comment croyez-vous qu'il réagira ?**

**-De toute façon Edward, tu n'auras pas le choix,** dit Carlisle d'un ton calme.** Soit tu la transformes soit elle mourra, ce sera de son propre choix ou un jour ou l'autre les Volturi seront mis aux courant et là ce n'est pas qu'elle qui tueront mais toute notre famille, je connais assez bien les Volturi pour te dire que ceux qui ne respectent pas les lois meurt rapidement,** ajouta-t-il le visage grave.

**-Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Pour l'instant elle n'est au courant de rien, j'aimerai seulement être à ses côtés et profiter d'elle un maximum et quand le moment sera j'aviserai,** dis-je tristement.

**-Ça va aller mon chérie j'en suis persuadée,** me rassura Esmée en m'embrassant le haut du crane.

La conversation reprit finalement sur des sujets beaucoup moins tristes et graves. À travers cette discussion, ma famille m'avait prouvé qu'ils me soutiendraient quoi qu'il advienne et j'étais heureux de tous les avoir près de moi. Il était environ trois heures du matin quand chacun des couples s'éclipsèrent dans leur chambre et je décidais d'aller chez Bella. J'avais besoin de la voir et d'être près d'elle. J'avais besoin de sentir son odeur autour de moi et même si elle dormait je voulais juste être à ses côtés. Cette conversation m'avait fait un peu peur et j'espérais secrètement ne jamais avoir à prendre de décisions mais je savais que tôt ou tard les explications seraient de mise. En attendant, je profiterais de mon temps avec elle et le reste on verra plus tard.

* * *

**Voilà, j'attend vos impressions comme toujours…**

**A très bientôt et merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction.**

**MissJenny34.**


	10. Chapitre 10 Rencontres

**Coucou à tous !**

**Désolé pour ce petit retard, d'habitude je poste beaucoup plus rapidement mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !**

**Merci à GALSWINTHE pour la correction et merci pour tout vos reviews j'ai dépassée la centaine grâce à vous !**

**Bonne lecture**

**CHAPITRE 10 – Rencontres**

J'étais rentré chez moi à l'aube en pensant déjà à retourner chez Bella, maintenant que la situation avait changé entre nous, je ne pouvais absolument pas rester éloigné d'elle trop longtemps. Je me freinais lorsque nous étions de simple amis, là il était clair pour moi que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'aller la retrouver chaque jours. De plus, nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de discuter de notre premier baiser et j'espérais du plus profond de mon être que Bella ne regretterait pas notre rapprochement. De mon côté, je ne pouvais enlever la bonne humeur constante malgré l'étrangeté et la dangerosité que pouvait apporter ce rapprochement entre nos deux races. Je voulais profiter de chaque secondes que la vie voulait bien m'accorder avec elle et ne pas penser au reste. C'était déjà un miracle pour moi que Bella m'accueille dans sa vie. Je m'en voulais un peu de lui cacher ma vrai nature, elle avait le droit de savoir et de choisir si elle souhaitait rester à mes côtés, même si j'étais à cent pour cent certain qu'elle me rejetterait et je ne pourrais lui en vouloir ce serait totalement humain d'avoir peur. Après tout les vampires sont censés se nourrir des hommes et c'est très rare chez les nôtres d'être végétarien alors je comprendrais le fait qu'elle me raye de sa vie. Je l'accepterai avec difficulté et je respecterais son choix en restant éloigné mais avec toujours un œil sur elle. Malheureusement j'étais trop égoïste et trop lâche pour lui avouer la vérité, le simple fait d'imaginer ma vie loin d'elle transperçait mon cœur mort. Elle est mon rayon de soleil, celle qui arrive à me rendre plus humain à ses côtés sans même s'en apercevoir. Notre histoire a débuté seulement hier et déjà je suis confronté à un choix crucial qui changera la vie de ma bien-aimée pour toujours. Mais qui suis-je moi pour décider de son sort ? Je n'ai aucun droit de vie ou de mort sur elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui doit décider même si je suis un peu révulsé à l'idée de lui ôter la vie pour devenir un être de la nuit, mais comme me l'a expressément dit Rosalie, la vie qu'elle pourrait avoir après sa transformation serait une délivrance pour elle. Mais quand même je ne voulais pas choisir à sa place et de toute façon pour l'instant je ne compte pas lui parler de ma vraie nature donc ça repousse le moment des explications à plus tard.

Je sors de mes pensées lugubres quand je sens les mains de ma mère se poser sur mes épaules.

**-Comment te sens tu mon fils ? J'ai l'impression que tu es en plein conflit intérieur,** dit ma mère d'un ton calme.

-**Oui c'est vrai, je pense à notre conversation de cette nuit. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix qui s'offre à moi. Je l'aime à un point Esmée, je ne pourrais plus jamais me séparer d'elle. Est-ce possible d'aimer autant en seulement un mois ?** demandai-je d'une voix tourmentée.

-**C'est possible effectivement. Mais ne pense pas aux mauvaises choses Edward profite du bien de cette relation et de cet amour naissant. Je suis si heureuse pour toi mon fils, j'avais peur que tu ne trouves jamais l'amour. Je suis certaine que si le destin a mis Bella sur ton chemin ce n'est pas pour rien tout finira par s'arranger, **expliqua-t-elle.

-**J'espère que tu as raison mais je suis beaucoup moins optimiste que toi, **dis-je d'un ton triste.** Il y a tellement d'épreuves que nous devrons traverser. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis hier et la situation et déjà critique. Peut-être ne m'aimera-t-elle pas assez pour que la situation évolue.**

-**Tu verras avec le temps, ne te démoralise pas. Tu as encore quelques temps de répit avant de devoir te soucier de tout ça, profite des premiers jours de cette relation et ne pense à rien d'autre,** ordonna-t-elle gentiment en m'embrassant le haut du crane.

-**Merci d'être là Esmée, tu es la meilleure mère au monde,** avouai-je en l'étreignant.

-**Câlin général ! **cria Emmett en courant vers nous les bras grand ouvert.

-**Eh moi vous m'oubliez ?** ajouta Alice en s'élançant à son tour sur nous.

Voilà comment nous nous retrouvâmes tous les sept membres de la famille Cullen en train de faire un câlin général. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir une famille aussi compréhensive face à ma relation avec Bella. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils prendraient aussi bien la situation mais finalement tout c'était fait naturellement. Ils désespéraient depuis quatre vingt dix ans de ne pas me voir tomber amoureux alors maintenant que je l'étais ils acceptaient sans problème et se disaient que si Bella avait réussi à transpercer mon cœur de pierre, c'est qu'il y avait forcement une raison et que Bella devait être une femme extraordinaire. Nous nous séparâmes et chacun reprit ses activités sauf Esmée qui s'assit sur le canapé en même temps que moi. Je sentais dans son esprit qu'elle était impatiente de rencontrer Bella même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas me le demander, elle ne voulait pas devenir une mère trop envahissante.

**-Tu ne seras jamais une mère envahissante Esmée, **la rassurai-je**. Et c'est normal d'être curieuse quand son premier fils tombe amoureux après quatre vingt dix ans de vie**, ajoutai-je en souriant.

Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

**-Quand est-ce que nous aurons l'honneur de rencontrer celle qui a su te faire succomber**, demanda-t-elle doucement.

-**Je ne sais pas, si tu veux je peux lui demander aujourd'hui si elle se sent prête à vous rencontrer,** dis-je. **Mais je ne te garantie rien ce sera à Bella de décider, **ajoutai-je.

-**Nous verrons bien alors. Alice surveillera, merci mon fils**.

J'embrassais Esmée sur le front et allais prendre une douche avant de partir chez Bella. Je pris mon temps car il était seulement treize heures et je ne voulais pas arriver trop tôt chez eux. J'ouvris l'eau du robinet d'eau chaude au maximum et pus profiter pleinement de la chaleur de celle-ci. Je restais une bonne vingtaine de minutes sous l'eau à réfléchir sur la conversation que nous aurons bientôt. Bizarrement je me sentais terriblement nerveux à l'idée que Bella regrette ce rapprochement soudain et j'espérai de toute mes forces qu'elle accepte cette relation hors du commun. Je sortis finalement de la douche et me séchais rapidement. J'enroulais ma serviette autour de ma taille et me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour m'habiller. Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais habillé et coiffé, enfin façon de parler car mes cheveux sont impossible à dompter. J'attrapais mes clefs et me dirigeais vers le garage. Arrivé dans celui-ci, je vis Alice assise sur sa Porsche jaune qui m'attendait.

**-Jasper m'a dit que tu étais nerveux, que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Alice soucieuse.

-**Ce n'est rien**, marmonnai-je.

-**Edward, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que quelque chose te tracasse, qui a-t-il, tu as peur qu'elle regrette ce rapprochement entre vous deux ?**

Je soupirais malgré moi, cette fille a vraiment le don pour mettre le doigt sur les choses qui nous tourmente, impossible de lui cacher quelque chose. Elle me regardait silencieuse attendant que je parle. Je me dirigeais vers elle et m'appuyais sur sa voiture.

**-Imagine qu'elle regrette Alice, je ne le supporterai pas**, murmurai-je le visage grave.

-**Je suis certaine qu'elle ne regrettera pas, comment le pourrait-elle ? Tu es un être extraordinaire Edward, quand est-ce que tu ouvriras enfin les yeux sur toi-même. Aie confiance en toi, tout ce passera bien j'en suis sûre**, annonça-t-'elle en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

-**J'espère que tu as raison**, bredouillai-je.

-**J'ai toujours raison mon cher tu devrais le savoir**, **allez file et revenez vite, je me languis de rencontrer Bella.**

**-Ce n'est pas sûr Alice, elle ne voudra peut-être pas**, l'informai-je.

-**Nous verrons bien, je surveille**, dit-elle en tapotant sa tempe.

Je lui souris et embrassais son front puis me dirigeais vers ma Volvo. Je démarrais et attendis que le garage s'ouvre. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais sur la route principale en direction de chez Bella. Je roulais tranquillement avec Debussy en fond sonore, je profitais de sa musique pour calmer mon anxiété. C'est incroyable comme j'étais nerveux. Avec Bella je retrouvais toute mes sensations humaine, l'anxiété avait déserté mon cœur mort depuis bien longtemps et voilà que maintenant, je retrouvais l'adolescent bourré d'hormones que je croyais mort à tout jamais. La maison du shérif était maintenant à quelques centaines de mètres devant moi et je soufflais un bon coup. Je me garais dans l'allée et me dirigeais vers la porte.

**Point de vue Bella**

Après quelques tentatives échoués d'Abby pour me sortir du sommeil sans succès, j'émergeais enfin de mes songes et souris malgré moi, j'avais rêvé d'Edward et de notre baiser et pour une fois aucun mauvais rêve n'était venu troubler mon sommeil. Je m'étirais autant que je pus et me redressais difficilement dans mon lit. J'avais une impression étrange ce matin, je sentais l'odeur d'Edward dans ma chambre comme si il était là avec moi, c'était sûrement dû à mon rêve de cette nuit qui me donne l'impression de sentir son odeur, Edward ne viendrait pas à une heure aussi matinale et Abby m'aurait prévenu si ça avait été le cas. Je repoussais les couvertures et tâtonnais le bord de mon lit pour y trouver mon fauteuil et me hissais difficilement jusqu'à lui. Je tournais mon fauteuil d'un quart de tour vers la gauche et poussais mon fauteuil en comptant jusqu'à trois. Je cherchais ensuite l'encadrement de porte avec mes mains et passais ensuite dans le couloir. Je comptais sept secondes en avançant et m'arrêtais pour tourner mon fauteuil d'un nouveau quart de tour vers la droite pour accéder dans la cuisine. J'avais appris à me repérer dans l'espace en tâtonnant et comptant les secondes qui me séparaient d'une pièce à une autre et me sentais un peu plus autonome et fière des progrès que j'effectuais chaque jours, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose pour les autres, ça signifiait énormément pour moi. L'odeur de café chaud embaumait la maison et j'avançais prudemment en cherchant la table avec mes doigts. Je pouvais entendre Abby s'affairer dans la cuisine en chantonnant comme à son habitude, je souris malgré moi et lui adressais mon bonjour.

**-Bonjour Abby.**

BAM !

**-Seigneur Dieu Bella je ne t'avais pas entendu**, confessa-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-**Excuse-moi Abby je ne voulais pas te faire peur, tu n'as rien, j'ai entendu du verre qui se brise**, demandai-je inquiète.

-**Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai lâché l'assiette, je vais ramasser.**

-**Je suis désolée Abby**, dis-je honteuse.

-**Ce n'est rien Bella, je n'ai pas encore pris l'habitude que tu te déplaces dans la maison sans l'aide de personne, et puis tu es tellement silencieuse et concentrée dans ta tâche que tu ne fais aucun bruit pour signaler ta présence, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'y habituer, et puis je suis très fière de tes progrès Bella**, m'annonça-t-elle gaiement.

Je souris à ses paroles mais ne répondis rien.

**-Je finis de ramasser les morceaux d'assiette et je te sers ton petit déjeuner**, me dit-elle.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

L'horloge sonna treize heures et j'étais dans le salon avec Abby. Mon père avait été appelé sur un lieu d'accident et donc nous étions seules à la maison. Nous discutions de chose et d'autres et après vingt minutes de conversation, la sonnerie retentit dans la maison. Je me redressais sur mon siège et mon cœur s'accéléra malgré moi, Oh mon Dieu Edward… La tension monta rapidement en moi et j'essayais de paraître normale. J'entendis sa voix derrière la porte et mon cœur cogna encore plus fort dans ma poitrine et j'essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer, j'étais certaine qu'on pouvait entendre mon cœur tambouriner à au moins un kilomètre. La porte se referma et je reconnue les pas fluide d'Edward s'approcher de moi.

**-Bonjour Bella**, m'annonça-t-il de sa sublime voix.

Ses pas se rapprochèrent toujours plus de moi et je sentis ses lèvres froides m'effleurer à la commissures des lèvres. Mon cœur à nouveau reprit une allure conséquente et le rouge me monta aux joues.

**-Salut**, bredouillai-je.

-**Tu as passée une bonne nuit ?** me demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

-**Merveilleuse pour une fois**, avouai-je. **Et toi ?**

-**Très bien aussi.**

-**Où est Abby ? je ne l'ai pas entendu revenir**, demandai-je.

-**Je crois qu'elle est partie dans la cuisine, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas nous déranger**, m'avoua-t-il.

-**Oh**, répondis-je simplement.

-**Bella, il faut qu'on parle, **me dit-il sérieux.

Aïe, je déteste cette phrase, en général ça ne signifie rien de bon. Il fallait que je m'y attende, il regrette ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Oh mon Dieu non, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans ses visites, sans avoir de ses nouvelles, sans entendre sa magnifique voix envoutante. Je réprime un sanglot et essaye de ne pas craquer devant lui, que va-t-il penser de moi si je pleure ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait deux ans que nous étions ensemble, nous avons simplement échangé un baiser, je ne dois pas me laisser aller, courage Bella, essaye-je de me convaincre.

**-Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

-**Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé hier c'est ça ?** demandai-je triste.

-**Bien sûr que non Bella, que vas-tu imaginer au contraire, je suis le plus heureux des hommes**, m'avoua-t-il d'une voix sincère.

-**C'est vrai ?** demandai-je avec espoir.

-**Je ne pourrais jamais te mentir Bella**, confessa-t-il.

-**Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler ?** questionnai-je.

**-Eh bien je voulais savoir comment toi tu envisageais les choses pour nous deux, je ne voudrais pas me faire de faux espoirs**, m'annonça-t-il avec sérieux.

-**Oh Edward moi aussi je suis heureuse, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, je veux être avec toi Edward**, déclarai-je en souriant.

Je sentis sa main effleurer ma joue et lentement il s'approcha de moi. Son haleine fraîche vint chatouiller mes narines et ses lèvres effleura les miennes dans un doux baiser. Il se redressa ensuite et dit :

**Tu as prévu quelque chose pour cette après midi ?**

-**Non pourquoi ?**

-**Eh bien euh, ma famille souhaiterait te rencontrer et je serai très heureux si tu acceptais de venir chez moi aujourd'hui**.

-**Ta famille veux me rencontrer ? **demandai-je surprise.

-**Oui pourquoi es-tu si étonnée ?**

-**Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais parlé de moi à ta famille.**

-**Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?**

-**Eh** **bien en général les gens ne se vantent pas d'avoir des amis handicapés**, marmonnai-je honteuse.

-**Je ne suis pas les gens Bella, et si tu veux savoir je n'ai absolument pas honte d'avoir une petite amie handicapée et ça ne dérange absolument pas ma famille non plus**, déclara-t-il avec sérieux**. Les gens qui jugent à cause de l'apparence ne sont rien d'autre que des imbéciles Bella, je ne veux pas que tu es honte de toi avec moi**, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je tiquais sur le terme « petite amie » mais me repris rapidement et dis :

**-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Edward, être différent et entendre les gens parler à ton sujet, sans aucune gène en pensant que tu ne l'entendras pas, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, je ne pourrais jamais être à l'aise en étant entourée**, annonçai-je en sanglotant.

-**Je te comprends beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses Bella**, murmura-t-il**. Essaye de ne pas avoir honte quand tu es avec moi Bella. Si tu savais comme tu es tellement mieux que certaines personnes, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il te manque quelques sens que tu es une bonne à rien Bella et ma famille et très impatiente de rencontrer la fille qui a réussi à toucher mon cœur, ils se foutent que tu sois aveugle et même si tu avais un troisième œil ça ne changerait rien.**

Je souris tristement à la comparaison. J'avais envie de croire à ce que me disait Edward mais malheureusement aucune paroles ne pourraient me rassurer. Toute les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer ont été maladroit et peinés d'être avec moi, et je ne leur en voudrais pas c'est très humain après tout mais bon ça n'empêche pas le mal de se faire et c'est toujours plus difficile à chaque fois pour moi. Je soupirais et finis tout de même par accepter sa proposition, je voulais lui faire plaisir et j'avais senti au ton de sa voix que c'était important pour lui. J'avais prévenu Abby que nous sortions et après m'avoir donné une veste, Edward me conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et m'installa à l'intérieur. Le trajet se fit en silence et mon estomac se noua très rapidement, je ne cessais de triturer mes doigts. Edward remarqua mon anxiété et enlaça ses doigts aux miens.

**-Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma famille va t'adorer**, me rassura-t-il.

-**Je l'espère**, dis-je en soupirant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis la voiture bifurquer, nous venions de quitter la route pour un chemin caillouteux. Les odeurs ici n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'en ville. Une odeur sauvage d'arbres, de feuilles, de terre et de fleurs me chatouillèrent les narines.

**-Tu habites dans la forêt ?** demandai-je surprise.

-**Oui nous habitons une maison en plein milieu de la forêt, nous adorons le calme et la tranquillité de la nature. Comment tu as deviné ?**

-**Les odeurs sont différentes qu'en ville, je ne sens aucun pots d'échappement ici, mais seulement celle des arbres et des fleurs**, expliquai-je.

La voiture ralentit et finit par s'arrêter. J'entendis la porte d'Edward s'ouvrir et une seconde plus tard il était de mon côté. Je sursautais quand il me détacha la ceinture, mon Dieu comment a-t-il fait pour arriver si rapidement ?

**-Oh excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

-**Ce n'est rien, je pensais que tu étais encore du côté conducteur, tu as fait vite je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver.**

-**Tu as sûrement dû être distraite par l'anxiété,** me dit-il rapidement.

-**Tu dois avoir raison.**

Edward me souleva en douceur et m'embrassa le bout du nez puis il me posa sur mon fauteuil. Mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade et j'appréhendais beaucoup la rencontre avec la famille d'Edward. Ils m'avaient énormément parler d'eux et je connaissais déjà le père d'Edward mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'être nerveuse. Edward poussa mon fauteuil et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

**-Il y a des marches je vais soulever ton fauteuil, n'est pas peur ma Bella**, m'avertit Edward.

Il souleva mon fauteuil sans mal et je fus impressionnée par sa force, mon père avait du mal à me porter et Edward arrivait à soulever mon fauteuil et moi-même sans problème. Il reposa doucement mon fauteuil et s'arrêta. Il passa devant moi et ouvrit une porte puis revint pour me faire entrer. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine et j'étais tétanisée à l'idée de faire honte à Edward. Et si ils se moquaient de moi, mon Dieu je ne le supporterai pas. J'entendis plusieurs sortes de pas se rapprocher de nous et une voix familière s'éleva dans la maison.

**-Ah bonjour Bella, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, ton dos a bien récupéré ?** me demanda-t-il gaiement.

**-Bonjour docteur Cullen, je vais mieux merci beaucoup**, dis-je doucement.

-**Tu** **peux m'appeler Carlisle tu sais. Je te présente ma femme Esmée.**

Une voix douce et chaleureuse me salua. Ses pas se rapprochèrent de moi et la mère d'Edward m'embrassa les deux joues.

**-Bonjour Bella, je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer ma chérie, depuis le temps qu'Edward nous parle de toi,** me dit-elle en souriant.

-**Je suis ravie également**, déclarai-je timidement.

D'autres pas se firent entendre et chacun des frères et sœur d'Edward se présentèrent à moi poliment. Edward m'accompagna ensuite jusqu'au salon et me souleva pour m'installer sur le canapé à ses côtés, suivie des autres membres de la famille.

**-Alors** **voici celle qui a réussi à faire chavirer le cœur de pierre de mon cher frère**, claironna la grosse voix d'ours du frère d'Edward.

-**Emmett ne commence pas à embêter Bella cinq minutes après votre rencontre**, signala la mère de famille.

-**Je ne l'embête pas, je constate juste les faits, c'est vrai non ?** demanda-t-il innocemment.

-**Ne fais pas attention à Emmett, il est assez direct mais c'est un gentil garçon**, me prévint Edward.

-**Évidemment** **que je suis un gentil garçon**, répéta-t-il avec foi.

-**Alors Bella, tu as appréciée ton après midi à la patinoire ?** demanda la douce voix d'Alice. **Edward n'était pas du tout à l'aise sur des patins au début, et Emmett n'en parlons pas, imagine-toi la finesse d'un Grizzly sur des patins à glace, c'est le portrait type d'Emmett**, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant suivie des autres sauf apparemment Emmett qui grommelait dans sa barbe.

Je rigolais à mon tour et répondis :

**-Oui j'ai adoré, Edward a été merveilleux, j'ai pu patiner à nouveau à travers lui, c'était merveilleux**, dis-je rêveuse.

Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres et j'étais très heureuse car la famille d'Edward m'avait mise à l'aise à peine entrée chez eux et comme pour Edward, je n'avais pas entendu une once de pitié dans leur voix mais seulement de la joie et de la curiosité. Edward m'avait ensuite fait visiter sa maison en me décrivant parfaitement chaque pièces et mon imagination travailla dans ma tête les détails de cette demeure qui m'avait l'air tout simplement magnifique. Je me sentais bien dans cette maison et en compagnie d'Edward, je me sentais plus vivante. Comme si j'arrivais à passer outre mon anormalité pour quelques heures, avec lui j'oubliais tout, je ne voulais plus me séparer de lui car quand je me retrouve de nouveau seule la tristesse reprend ses droits dans mon esprit. L'après midi passa à une vitesse fulgurante et se fut pour moi le moment de rentrer. Je remerciais chacun d'eux pour leur accueil chaleureux et après avoir saluer tout le monde, Edward me raccompagna à la maison.

**-Alors tu vois, tu n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur**, me signala Edward d'une voix douce.

-**Effectivement, ta famille est merveilleuse, je suis très heureuse d'avoir fait leur connaissance**, avouai-je en souriant.

-**Toi aussi tu es merveilleuse Bella**, déclara Edward avec sérieux.

Le rouge me monta aux joues après sa déclaration. Edward dût le remarquer car il passa sa main froide sur ma joue et j'accentuais son geste en posant ma main sur la sienne. Il entrelaça ensuite ses doigts aux miens et nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à la fin du trajet. La voiture s'immobilisa enfin et mon estomac se noua, je n'avais pas envie de le quitter. Sa main gauche passa sous mon menton et Edward releva ma tête. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Au contact de ses lèvres, mon cœur s'emballa pour la centième fois de la journée mais j'adorais l'effet qu'Edward produisait sur moi, je me sentais entière avec lui. Il murmura entre nos lèvres enlacés un « on se revoit très bientôt ma Bella, je te le promets». J'acquiesçais simplement et répondis à son baiser avec un peu plus de fougue. Nous nous séparâmes avec regrets le souffle irrégulier. Je souris malgré moi et j'entendis la portière d'Edward s'ouvrir. Il vint ensuite m'installer sur mon fauteuil et me raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. À peine la porte fut ouverte qu'Abby arriva en courant jusqu'à nous visiblement affolée.

**-Oh mon Dieu Bella je ne savais où te joindre, il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père**…

* * *

**Voilà voilà, verdict !**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde et à très bientôt.**

**MissJenny34.**


	11. Chapitre 11 Cohabitation

**Coucou tout le monde**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez comme tout les autres ?**

**Merci encore pour tout vos Reviews, ca me touche énormément.**

**Merci encore à GALSWINTHE pour sa correction.**

**Bon trêve de bavardages et place à la lecture.**

**Bisous de ****MissJenny34**

**Chapitre 11 - Cohabitation**

**-Oh mon Dieu Bella je ne savais où te joindre, il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père**…

-**Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Au mon Dieu non c'est pas possible**, m'affolai-je.

-**L'hôpital m'a appelé il y a une heure, il a été sur le lieu de l'accident et la voiture qu'il devait inspecter, a explosée il était à quelques mètres seulement de la voiture, j'en sais pas plus, j'attendais que tu rentres pour que nous puissions aller à l'hôpital,** m'annonça Abby en sanglotant.

-**Je vais vous y conduire**, dit Edward en rebroussant chemin jusque dans sa voiture.

-**Mon** **Dieu faite qu'il n'est rien de grave, je ne supporterai pas de le perdre lui aussi**, dis-je en sanglotant de plus belle.

-**Calme-toi ma Bella, je suis certain que tout ira bien,** essayade me rassurer Edward.

-**Comment veux-tu que je me calme Edward mon père est blessé je te rappelle il est la seule famille qu'il me reste, **m'énervai-je.

**-Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver Bella**, me dit-il d'une voix douce. **Ce n'est peut-être rien de grave.**

-**Tu n'en sais rien Edward**, m'exclamai-je.

-**Toi** **non plus Bella**, renchérit il toujours calmement mais fermement.

**-Oh excuse-moi Edward, je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi mais j'ai perdu ma mère dans un accident je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence.**

**-Je comprend Bella ne t'en fais pas, nous arrivons à l'hôpital, **m'annonça-t-il.

Je sanglotais toujours sur mon siège et Edward fit le tour de la voiture pour me poser sur mon fauteuil. Nous avançâmes dans un silence pesant et quand nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment, l'odeur si particulière de l'hôpital me frappa en plein visage. Je me tendis sur mon siège et je sentis la main d'Edward me presser doucement l'épaule en guise de réconfort puis me lâcha pour demander des renseignements.

**-Nous avons été appelés pour le shérif Swan**, **pourrions-nous avoir des renseignements s'il vous plaît** ? demanda Edward poliment.

**-Vous êtes de la famille ?** questionna la secrétaire.

-**Moi non mais la fille du shérif est ici.**

**-D'accord, votre père a été admis il y a une heure à la suite d'une explosion. Le docteur Cullen a été appelé en urgence il y a trente minutes pour des complications. Votre père est en salle d'opération, il a subi un grave traumatisme crânien qui a causé un hématome sous-dural. Il a également été brulé au bras, il a aussi quelques côtes cassées, je n'en sais pas plus il va falloir attendre que votre père sorte de la salle d'opération et les médecins vous donneront plus de détails**, annonça-t-elle gravement.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je voyais Bella blêmir au fil des secondes et quand la secrétaire eut fini sa tirade, Bella explosa en sanglots. Je m'approchais rapidement d'elle et l'entourais de mes bras froids. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et pleura de plus belle. Son petit corps tremblait et la voir ainsi me brisait le cœur. Malheureusement je pouvais comprendre son désarroi, apprendre cette nouvelle était un nouveau choc pour elle, et le traumatisme de son accident se répercutait aussi sur sa réaction. Elle avait peur de perdre son père comme elle avait perdu sa mère ainsi que l'usage de ses jambes et de sa vue. Je savais aussi que l'état du père de Bella était critique, ayant fait des études de médecine je savais pertinemment qu'il pourrait avoir des séquelles comme pour Bella quand elle a perdu la vue. Mais je savais aussi que mon père ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour le sauver, et redoublant d'effort en sachant que c'était le père de Bella. Je la réconfortais autant que je le pouvais en caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes pour la calmer mais tant qu'un médecin ne viendrait pas nous prévenir de son état je savais pertinemment que Bella ne se calmerait pas. Abby s'était assise et était aussi très inquiète pour le shérif, elle priait dans sa tête pour qu'il n'ait rien de grave et éviter encore une fois un nouveau drame pour Bella. Elle se demandait comment le sort pouvait s'acharner autant sur une famille aussi gentille et respectable que la famille Swan. Une heure plus tard, je pus apercevoir mon père sortir du bloc à travers son esprit et se diriger vers l'accueil où il savait qu'on l'attendrait. _« Il va s'en sortir Edward »_ me dit-il en pensée.

**-Bella mon père vient de sortir du bloc opératoire**, annonçai-je.

-**Où** **est-il ?** me demanda-t-elle relevant la tête plein d'espoir.

-**Il arrive Bella, je suis certain que tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas**.

Mon père traversa les couloirs rapidement et arriva jusqu'à nous. Bella était à l'affut des moindres pas s'approchant près de nous et quand mon père arriva, je sentis Bella se tendre.

**-Carlisle** **je vous en prie dites-moi que mon père est vivant**, demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

**-L'état de ton père est stable Bella mais il n'est pas sorti d'affaire**, expliqua mon père. **Son état était critique et j'ai été appelé en urgence pour pratiquer une craniotomie à la suite de son traumatisme, nous avons mis ton père dans un coma artificiel afin qu'il ne souffre le moins possible. Son bras a été brulé au second degrés mais n'a pas eu besoin de chirurgie réparatrice, sa peau se régénérera d'elle-même. Il a également quelques côtes cassées et des égratignures un peu partout sur le corps et le visage mais rien de grave. Nous sommes maintenant obligés d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour voir si il n'a aucune séquelles.**

-**Vous voulez dire… qu'il pourrez devenir… comme moi** ? murmura Bella.

-**Je ne pense pas Bella, ce n'est pas cette partie du cerveau qui a été touchée, il risque des troubles de la concentration, du sommeil, ou de l'équilibre**, précisa mon père.

-**Combien de temps il sera dans le coma ?** questionna Bella d'une voix triste.

-**Cinq jours mais il ne pourra pas sortir de l'hôpital avant quelques semaines,** annonça-t-il d'une voix douce.

-**Pourrais-je rester auprès de lui quelques instants ****?** demanda-t-elle suppliante.

-**Bien sûr Bella**, acquiesça mon père.

-**Euh excuse-moi, Bella je suis vraiment désolée je vais devoir rentrer chez moi il est 19h45 et mes enfants m'attendent, je suis vraiment embêtée crois-moi j'aurais voulu rester mais je ne peux pas**, annonça Abby tristement.

**-Ça ne fait rien Abby rentre chez toi et profite de tes enfants, je resterai auprès de mon père**, dit Bella en souriant tristement.

L'esprit d'Abby m'indiquait qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Bella, ne sachant pas comment elle allait faire pour dormir, son état ne lui permettant pas de rester trop longtemps assise dans son fauteuil, son esprit était partagé entre l'envie de rester pour la soutenir et rentrer pour ses obligations familiales. Voyant son conflit intérieur je décidais de la rassurer pour qu'elle puisse rentrer l'esprit sain auprès de ses enfants.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas Abby, je vais rester avec Bella et elle viendra à la maison le temps que son père se rétablisse, nous nous occuperons bien d'elle vous pouvez rentrer tranquille, nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'état du shérif**, la rassurai-je.

-**Oh merci beaucoup, vous êtes un bon jeune homme vous savez, prenez bien soin de Bella, je viendrai demain prendre des nouvelles de Charlie. Prends soin de toi Bella**, ordonna gentiment Abby en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle nous adressa un dernier regard et sortit de l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Quand elle ne fut plus à portée de vue, j'accompagnais Bella jusqu'à son père et quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, les bips constant du moniteur cardiaque arrivèrent à nos oreilles. Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans le calme, Bella avait le visage tourné vers son père comme si elle le regardait et finit par sangloter de nouveau.

**-Comment est-il Edward** ? me demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante. **Décrits-moi le s'il te plaît, il faut que je sache.**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, toutes ses blessures se résorberont vite je n'ai pas besoin de te le décrire,** dis-je d'une voix douce.

-**Je t'en pris Edward, j'ai besoin de savoir.**

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui décrire l'état de son père et j'avais été quelque peu soulagé que Bella ne puisse pas le voir car elle aurait été anéantie. Charlie était vraiment dans un sale état et c'était assez impressionnant à voir. J'hésitai vraiment à lui mentir mais je décidais de lui dire la vérité car après tout c'est vrai ses blessures se résorberont plus ou moins vite, ou du moins ses hématomes et éraflures. Je soufflais un bon coup et commençais à le décrire en épargnant quelques détails tout de même. Après mon récit, elle se remit à sangloter. Elle chercha du bout des doigts le torse de son père et posa délicatement sa tête dessus en murmurant à son père qu'elle était la près de lui. Je pouvais ressentir la peine de Bella et j'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour eux, pour soulager Bella et son père, pour éviter encore une fois qu'ils souffrent. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien le sort s'acharnait vraiment sur cette famille, mais pourquoi eux bon sang, ils méritaient tellement mieux que la souffrance et le chagrin. Bella releva la tête et m'appela.

**-Edward tu es encore là ?** demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-**Oui ma Bella, tu as besoin de quelque chose**, demandai-je d'une voix douce.

-**Non je ne t'entendais plus je croyais que tu étais parti**, avoua-t-elle.

-**Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Bella ne t'en fais pas, **répondis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

On frappa à la porte et une infirmière nous informa que les visites étaient terminées. Bella embrassa la main de son père et lui promit de revenir le lendemain. Je raccompagnais Bella jusqu'à la voiture et l'installais sur le siège passager. Une fois installé à mon tour je démarrais et partis en direction de la maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis le visage de Bella changer, elle semblait anxieuse.

**-Qui a-t-il Bella ?** demandai-je inquiet.

-**Où** **va-t-on nous devrions déjà être à la maison, le chemin n'est pas aussi long normalement**, dit-elle.

-**Nous** **allons chez moi, je préfère que tu viennes à la maison le temps que ton père se rétablisse**, expliquai-je doucement.

-**Ce n'est pas la peine Edward je peux rentrer chez moi.**

-**C'est hors** **de question Bella je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule chez toi**, dis-je d'un ton catégorique.

-**Comment ça c'est hors de question, je ne suis plus une enfant Edward**, s'emporta-t-elle. **J'ai horreur des personnes qui décident pour moi je suis peut-être handicapée mais je peux très bien m'occuper de moi toute seule.**

-**Bella s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas bon de rester chez toi toute seule alors que ton père est à l'hôpital. Je serais plus rassuré si tu restes avec moi, je ne remets pas en doute tes capacités crois-moi Bella mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu vas te mettre dans tout tes états si tu restes seule. S'il te plaît Bella accepte**, suppliai-je.

-**Je vais déranger ta famille Edward, je ne veux pas être un fardeau**, avoua-t-elle tristement.

-**Arrête de dire des bêtises Bella, tu ne dérangeras personnes**.

-**Mais je n'ai aucun rechange,** renchérit elle.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Alice possède un tas de vêtements qui pourrait couvrir toute la population féminine de Forks, elle sera ravie de t'en prêter**.

-**Mais…**

-**Il** **n'y a pas de mais Bella, tu n'as plus d'excuses. Je te promets que ma famille sera ravie de t'accueillir à nouveau ne t'en fait pas.**

Elle soupira et se recroquevilla sur son siège boudeuse en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible. Je souris malgré moi et reportais mon attention sur la route. Nous bifurquâmes ensuite sur le chemin de terre et arrivâmes à la villa quelques minutes plus tard. À notre arrivée Esmée nous attendait devant l'entrée le visage inquiet, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête en se demandant comment allait le père de Bella et Bella elle-même. Carlisle n'a sûrement pas dû la prévenir de l'état de Charlie. J'accompagnais ma bien aimée devant l'entrée et Esmée accourut vers nous.

xXx

**Point de vue Bella**

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

**-Papa ? Papa, s'il te plaît répond-moi ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie…**

-**Bella ? Bella réveille-toi ma douce, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ton père va bien, **entendis-je lointain.

-**Edward ?**

-**Oui c'est moi ne t'en fais pas tu as fait un cauchemar.**

Je soupire lasse, deux semaines que mes cauchemars redoublent d'intensité, je n'en peux plus, mon corps tremble, je transpire et ma respiration est saccadée. Je sens un corps froid se glisser dans le lit et les bras froids d'Edward m'entourent comme toutes les nuits depuis deux semaines.

**-Je suis désolée Edward, je m'en veux de te réveiller chaque nuits, ta famille doit vraiment en avoir marre de moi, **murmurai-je difficilement.

-**Ce n'est rien Bella, ne t'en fais pas je ne dormais pas et tu ne déranges personnes**, m'annonça-t-il sincère.

-**Oh Edward je n'en peux plus de ses cauchemars**, sanglotai-je. **J'ai eu tellement peur pour lui.**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu as bien entendu mon père, il va mieux, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se rétablisse complètement**, me rassura-t-il en m'embrassant le front.

-**Tu as raison, je devrais arrêter de m'inquiéter mais c'est plus fort que moi.**

-**C'est normal que tu es eu peur mais il va mieux alors ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien maintenant****.**

-**Que ferais-je sans toi Edward ? Je ne vais pas supporter de plus t'avoir près de moi quand je rentrerai à la maison**, déclarai-je doucement.

-**Je serais toujours** **près de toi ma douce je te le promets, rendors-toi, je reste là,** me murmura-t-il de sa voix douce.

Je refermais les yeux et calais ma tête contre le torse froid de mon amoureux. Je respirais à plein poumons son odeur enivrante et me sentis tout de suite rassurée et en sécurité. Ses doigts s'abandonnèrent dans mes cheveux qu'il caressa avec douceur et je me rendormis paisiblement. Le lendemain matin, c'est une douce chaleur sur mon visage qui me réveilla lentement du pays songes. Je m'étirais autant que je pus et tâtonnais le bord du lit à la recherche de mon fauteuil. Au moment ou j'allais me hisser, la porte s'ouvrit et Edward se manifesta :

**-Coucou ma Belle, tu as bien dormi ?**

-**Merveilleusement bien avec toi à mes côtés**, déclarai-je en souriant bêtement.

-**J'en suis très heureux**, avoua-t-il sincère. **Je vais t'aider à descendre, Esmée t'a préparé le petit déjeuner.**

-**Merci.**

Edward me souleva du lit avec douceur et descendit les escaliers qui menait vers la cuisine. Arrivés dans celle-ci, une magnifique odeur de crêpes embaumait la pièce, je humais l'air avec délectation et mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Je souris et Edward m'embrassa le bout du nez puis me posa sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

**-Bonjour Bella,** me salua Esmée, **comment** **vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

**-Très bien, il fait soleil aujourd'hui c'est très rare ici alors il va falloir en profiter**, dis-je en souriant.

-**Comment sais-tu qu'il fait soleil ?** demanda Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine.

-**J'ai senti les rayons du soleil sur mon visage ce matin, c'était très agréable**, expliquai-je. **Hum Esmée, ça sens merveilleusement bon**, complimentai-je sincère.

-**Merci ma chérie, je ai placé l'assiette en face de toi et un verre de jus de fruit plus haut****.**

-**Merci Esmée**.

Je commençais à manger en compagnie des frères et sœur d'Edward et d'Edward lui-même dans une ambiance bon enfant, Emmett ne cessait de me raconter les déboires de chacun des membres de la fratrie Cullen et nous rîmes énormément, si bien que j'eus du mal à manger sans avaler de travers. Au bout de quelques minutes, le calme retomba et nous recommençâmes à manger tranquillement. Puis une chose incroyable se produisit, je lâchais ma cuillère et eus un hoquet de stupeur, je venais de voir des scintillements.

**-Que se passe-t-il Bella, ça ne va pas ?** demanda Edward en s'approchant de moi.

-**Je… j'ai… j'ai vu des scintillements**, dis-je complètement médusée.

-**Quoi ?** s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

-**Je viens de voir des milliers de points lumineux l'espace d'une seconde, puis plus rien**, expliquai-je.

-**Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu Bella** **? **demanda Esmée.

-**Oui j'en suis certaine je vis dans le noir continuellement mais là j'ai vu des scintillements comme des diamants au soleil, c'était magnifique**, m'exclamai-je.

-**Où** **est-ce que tu as vu ces scintillements?** interrogea Edward.

-**Là-bas je crois, je suivais de la tête les bruit de pas d'Esmée**.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine mais mon esprit s'était déconnecté. Serait-il possible que je retrouve la vue ? Oh mon Dieu, se serait magnifique. Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de ces sensations de lumières, de ces scintillements irréels, mais rien, il n'y avait plus rien, simplement le noir total. L'obscurité avait de nouveau prit possession de moi et l'espoir qui m'avait traversé l'esprit il y a quelques secondes se changea de nouveau en gouffre sans fond. Avais-je simplement rêvé ? Non c'est impossible, j'en suis absolument certaine. Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	12. Chapitre 12 Incident

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas,**

**J'attend vos impressions avec impatience !**

**Merci encore à Galswinthe pour corriger cette fic !**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture…**

**CHAPITRE 12 - Incident**

**Point de vue Edward**

J'étais là, complètement choqué en plein milieu de la cuisine, mes pensées et celle de ma famille se bousculaient dans ma tête à tel point que je sentais la migraine pointer à grande vitesse. Comment cela est-il possible ? Bella a réussi à voir Esmée. Enfin pas la voir véritablement mais elle a vu le phénomène que nous produisons sous le soleil, elle l'a vu scintiller, c'est incroyable. Tout le monde se lançait des regards inquiets sans savoir quoi dire à Bella, et Bella elle-même était en plein conflit intérieur, son visage reflétait l'interrogation et la surprise. Jasper m'énonçait les émotions de ma bien-aimée en même temps qu'il les ressentait. L'incompréhension d'avoir pu voir une mini seconde des scintillements, l'espoir avait ensuite fait sa place dans son esprit, l'espoir de pouvoir revoir, elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de la lumière qu'elle avait pu voir après sept mois d'obscurité totale, l'interrogation avait suivi, se demandant si elle n'avait pas tout simplement rêver, puis la tristesse avait remplacé le reste quand enfin elle avait compris qu'elle ne reverrait plus ce phénomène. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas rêver, mais c'était impossible, en disant la raison de notre scintillement, je devrais aussi lui dire la vérité sur notre nature et tout le reste, et là ce serait la fin pour nous deux. L'amour sur son visage se remplacerait par le dégoût et la peur, et je ne pourrais jamais accepter de voir pareil émotions sur son visage, je ne pourrais le supporter, mon cœur mort s'éteindrait de nouveau mais pour l'éternité cette fois, car pour un vampire il n'y a qu'un seul amour durant son éternité, un seul et unique et le mien est éphémère et aussi fragile qu'une magnifique rose dont les pétales se fanent avec les jours qui passent. Bella un jour trépassera, et quand ce jour arrivera, c'est la mort que j'attendrais comme un dernier souhait, et espérer pouvoir retrouver Bella dans un autre monde, une autre vie. C'est ainsi que ma vie s'achèvera et je ne pourrais que remercier le ciel d'avoir mis Bella sur ma route et de m'avoir offert ce magnifique cadeau qu'est l'amour d'une femme. J'entendis la voix d'Alice résonner à mes oreilles sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle me disait et quand je vis ses yeux plein de tristesse je sortis de ma torpeur.

**-Tu** **ne vas pas faire ça Edward ?** demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-**Faire quoi ?** demandai-je.

Elle ne répondit rien mais repassa la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir et que je n'avais même pas remarqué tellement j'étais parti loin dans mes propres pensées. Je me voyais cacher derrière un arbre, assistant à l'enterrement de Bella, mon visage reflétant la tristesse et l'agonie que m'inspirait cette vision de Bella qu'on enterre pour toujours, la vision changea ensuite et je me voyais réclamant la mort chez les Volturis à la suite de celle de Bella et après plusieurs heures de négociations ils m'accordaient enfin le droit de mourir et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres et une dernière parole pour ma Bella que ma tête fut arrachée de mon corps. La vision s'arrêta brusquement ici et tout le monde attendait une réponse.

**-Si Alice je le ferais,** acquiesçai-je tristement.

-**Je t'en empêcherai Edward, tu m'entends, tu ne feras pas ça, nous avons d'autre choix et tu le sais,** hurla-t-elle en sanglotant.

-**Je t'en pris Alice, pourrions nous parler de ça une autre fois,** dis-je en en posant mon regard sur Bella.

Elle acquiesça en fulminant et quitta la pièce à vitesse vampirique, suivie de près par Jasper. Un courant d'air froid nous frappa et Bella demanda :

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward, où est Alice ?** demanda Bella complètement déboussolée.

-**Rien de grave ne t'en fais pas, elle est juste sortie pour prendre l'air,** tentai-je de rassurer en embrassant Bella sur la tempe.

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue mais n'ajouta rien de plus, repartant dans ses pensées inaccessible à mon don. La famille s'éclipsa de la maison et Bella finit difficilement son petit déjeuner. Je l'accompagnais ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bains pour qu'elle puisse prendre une douche. Je déposais tout ce dont elle avait besoin et sortis de la pièce en silence. J'annonçais à Bella être dans la chambre au cas où elle aurait besoin de moi et allais m'allonger sur mon lit pour repartir dans mes sombres pensées. La vision d'Alice passait en boucle dans ma tête et imaginer Bella morte me brisait le cœur, j'essayais de me dire que sa vision pouvait changer après tout ces visions sont subjectives mais je ne dois pas me voiler la face, je n'ai aucune intention de voler la vie de Bella et malheureusement les humains ne sont pas éternels je le sais c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer, alors je ne devrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si elle ne vit pas éternellement car j'ai le choix, je peux la transformer, je peux lui donner une chance de commencer une nouvelle vie. Malheureusement je ne peux pas envisager cette possibilité, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas être aussi égoïste car je ne suis pas le seul dans l'histoire. Comment réagirait son père quand il découvrirait que Bella a disparu, comment survivra-t-il sans sa fille, comment réagirai-je quand je devrais planter mes dents d'acier dans sa douce peau, lui aspirer la vie et lui injecter ce poison qui fera cesser son cœur de battre, comment pourrais-je supporter de voir Bella se tordre de douleur durant trois long jours, non je ne pouvais pas faire ça c'était impossible, et puis je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un monstre assoiffé de sang. Un bruit sourd dans la salle de bains m'alerta et j'allais toquer à la porte.

**-Bella est-ce que ça va j'ai entendu quelque chose tomber tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?** demandai-je inquiet.

-**Non, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien,** entendis-je Bella dire d'une triste voix.

-**D'accord, je suis toujours dans la chambre appelle-moi dès que tu auras besoin de moi**.

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pour admirer la foret environnante d'un œil distrait, attendant que Bella termine sa toilette. Le temps passait et Bella n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bains, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Soudain, un sanglot s'échappa de la salle de bains et des gémissements se firent entendre, je courus encore une fois vers la salle de bains et frappais de nouveau à la porte.

**-Bella qui a-t-il pourquoi pleures-tu ?** m'inquiétai-je toujours plus.

Aucune réponse, seulement des sanglots étouffés…

**-Bella ? Bella réponds-moi, je suis très inquiet**, suppliai-je.

Toujours rien…

**-Bella je vais entrer,** annonçai-je.

-**Non, n'entre pas je t'en supplie**, entendis-je d'une voix tremblante.

-**Que se passe-t-il Bella, tu as un problème ?**

-**Ce n'est rien Edward va t'en je t'en pris, **demanda-t-elle toujours en pleurs.

-**Je ne peux pas partir Bella, dis-moi ce qui se passe, veux-tu que j'appelle Alice ou Esmée ?**

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle me répondit :

**-Oui…**

Au moment où je descendis pour aller chercher Alice, celle-ci arriva en courant et monta à l'étage rapidement, je la suivis de près. Alice frappa à la porte et m'ordonna de sortir de la maison et avant que je ne puisse répliquer elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et m'annonça par la pensée qu'il valait mieux que je sorte et qu'elle m'expliquerait tout plus tard. Je lui fis un regard suppliant, ne voulant pas laisser Bella sans savoir ce qu'elle avait.

**-Je te fais sortir à cause de ton don Edward, Bella ne voudrait sûrement pas que tu puisses la voir dans cet état à travers mon esprit, sors de la maison nous aurons une discussion plus tard**, murmura-t-elle.

Résigné, je sortis de la maison pour rejoindre Jasper et les autres. J'étais terriblement inquiet pour Bella, je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'elle avait et quand j'arrivais, Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme qui m'apaisa un petit peu. Il m'expliqua qu'Alice avait eu une vision et qu'elle était tout de suite partie à la maison en leur ordonnant de ne pas rentrer. Je ne cessais de tourner en rond dans la forêt et au bout d'une heure et demi, Alice nous appela pour nous dire que nous pouvions rentrer. Je fus le premier à partir à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la maison suivi de près par ma famille. Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais devant la villa et j'entrais l'estomac noué. Alice était dans le salon, assise sur le canapé le visage inquiet, je m'approchais d'elle et la famille entière arriva à leur tour.

**-Que se passe-t-il Alice comment va Bella ?** demandai-je inquiet.

-**Elle va mieux, elle s'est endormie**, m'annonça ma sœur.

-**Mais qu'avait-elle bon sang Alice je ne supporte pas que tu me caches tes pensées**, m'exclamai-je. **Je t'en pris raconte moi.**

-**Elle est tombée dans la douche, **annonça-t-elle.** Elle ne s'est pas blessée ni rien ne t'en fait pas Edward, simplement elle croyait réussir à se relever seule mais au bout de dix minutes elle était toujours à terre**, expliqua ma sœur le visage triste. **Elle s'est mise à pleurer car elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voie ainsi, si faible et prisonnière de son corps, elle s'est résignée à enfin accepter mon aide en sachant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule, mais elle n'aurait pas supporter que toi tu l'as vois ainsi Edward. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle est désespérée. Elle a toujours été très indépendante avant l'accident, ne demandant jamais rien à personnes et c'est une torture pour elle de devoir vivre aux crochets des gens et demander de l'aide. Elle veut mourir Edward, elle ne supporte plus sa condition et d'avoir vu Esmée tout à l'heure à travers ses scintillements lui ont donné de faux espoirs.**

Elle me montra à travers son esprit la peine que Bella ressentait, elle pleurait dans les bras d'Alice et son corps tremblait de toute part. Elle ne cessait de répéter « _je veux mourir, je n'en peux plus d'être un fardeau pour tout le monde _» et voir Bella aussi abattu me brisa de l'intérieur.

**-Arrête **! criai-je.

-**Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais pourrions nous connaître la raison de vos disputes depuis ce matin, **demanda Emmett visiblement agacé.

-**Edward** **a l'intention de se suicider**, annonça Alice de but en blanc.

Je la fusillais du regard mais elle m'ignora royalement et raconta l'objet de sa vision à la famille qui après la fin de son récit réagirent immédiatement.

**-Mais tu es fou**, s'écria Emmett.

-**Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille et nous abandonner**, s'indigna Rosalie.

-**Oh mon Dieu je vais perdre mon fils**, sanglota Esmée.

-**Il y a un moyen pour éviter ça et tu le sais Edward**, essaya de me convaincre Jasper.

-**Mais vous ne comprenez pas**, criai-je en me levant d'un bond. **Je ne peux pas imposer ça à Bella, vous croyez qu'elle réagira comment quand elle découvrira que nous sommes des vampires ? Elle ne voudra plus nous voir, plus me voir**, murmurai-je difficilement. **Elle nous fuira et j'aurais simplement le droit de suivre sa vie de loin, de la voir vieillir puis mourir et je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans un monde ou elle n'existe pas, c'est impossible.**

-**Tu n'en sais rien Edward, le désespoir qu'elle a en elle est si puissant**, m'expliqua Jasper. **Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça Edward même chez les vampires, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa vue et ses jambes.**

-**Je ne peux pas lui ôter la vie**, ajoutai-je difficilement.

-**Mais Edward tu es vraiment borné et égoïste ma parole**, fulmina Rosalie. **Ouvre les yeux bon sang, crois-tu que c'est une vie qu'elle mène, tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'arrive plus à survivre, à l'allure où elle va, elle n'aura pas le temps de vieillir Edward, le désespoir la ronge et elle finira par se laisser mourir**, dit-elle durement. **Et si elle meurt, tu n'y survivras pas, et nous ne survivrons pas nous non plus à ta perte et la sienne**, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

J'étais touché par son discourt, c'était la première fois que Rosalie énonçait ses sentiments, elle d'ordinaire si fermée venait de dire devant tout le monde qu'elle serait désemparée de nous perdre Bella et moi. Malheureusement, un problème persistait : Charlie non plus ne survivrait pas à la perte de sa fille, nous ne pouvions lui arracher Bella.

**-Il n'y a pas que nous dans l'histoire**, dis-je avec souffrance.

-**Qui donc ?** demanda ma sœur.

-**Le père de Bella, vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'elle représente pour lui et je peux vous assurer que sans sa fille, il ne survivra pas. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que si nous l'a transformons, nous devrons partir d'ici et l'arracher à son père**.

**-Nous trouverons une solution**, dit Carlisle. **Personne n'a envie de te perdre Edward**, ajouta-t-il en enlaçant Esmée pour la consoler, **ni toi ni Bella, même si nous ne la connaissons pas beaucoup nous savons qu'elle est une femme extraordinaire**. **Tu te rends compte qu'elle pourra remarcher et voir à nouveau Edward, c'est une chance incroyable pour elle, **continua-t-il.** Et nous pourrons essayer de trouver une solution à propos de Charlie. Lui dire que grâce à nous elle a retrouvé la vue et l'usage de ses jambes mais que pour l'instant il serait impossible pour lui de la revoir, je pense que la perspective de retrouver sa fille, qui marche et voit à nouveau serait un bonheur immense pour lui et qu'il ne chercherait pas à voir plus loin, seule sa guérison lui importera j'en suis certain**, essaya-t-il de convaincre.

-**Peut-être mais…**

Une voix m'interpella en même temps que mes frères et sœur, nous étions tellement concentrés sur notre conversation que nous ne nous étions même pas rendus compte que Bella était réveillée et était venue nous rejoindre au salon, tout le monde était complètement alarmé, ne sachant pas comment allait réagir Bella, mais aussi déboussolés de ne pas avoir entendu Bella revenir. Son visage reflétait la peur et l'incompréhension et je compris rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas manqué une seule miette de notre discussion. Une peur panique s'empara de moi quand je vis le visage angoissé de Bella. Je me levais et m'approchais doucement d'elle et elle m'arrêta de son bras.

**-Ne t'approche pas de moi**, dit-elle avec dégoût.

* * *

**Aie Aie Aie , je vous entends d'ici !**

**Je sais je suis une grosse sadique et en plus j'aime ca MOUAHAHAHA !**

**Non, plus sérieusement, je vous promets que la suite arrivera très bientôt, ca aurait fait hyper long pour l'idée que j'ai en tête, pardonnez moi PLEASE!**

**Je vous fait de gros bisous !**

**MissJenny34**


	13. Chapitre 13 Explications

**Salut à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 13.**

**Beaucoup de personnes avaient réellement deviné la réaction de Bella,**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous remercie tous de suivre ma fiction avec intérêt.**

**Et merci à ma correctrice Galswinthe encore une fois !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE 13 - Explications**

**Point de vue Bella**

Étais-je en train de rêver cette conversation ? Sûrement car c'est impossible que ce qu'ils puissent dire soit vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Le terme vampire résonne dans mes oreilles depuis que j'ai entendu ce mot dans la bouche de celui qui est censé être mon petit ami. Comment cela est il possible ? Je suis en train de rêver et je vais me réveiller dans quelques secondes. Je me pince pour voir si tout ceci est réel mais la douleur est là, je ne rêve pas. J'écoute en silence, je coupe ma respiration et attends la suite avec appréhension. La voix d'Edward résonne à mes oreilles, un combat intérieur se joue en lui, de la tristesse, de l'hésitation mais surtout de la peur s'entend dans sa douce voix si tourmentée à cet instant précis, il a peur que je le rejette, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou non, je suis perdue. Jasper prend la parole, lui dit qu'il ressent mon désespoir et ma peine. Comment peut-il ressentir ça ? Est-ce une particularité de vampire ? « _Je ne peux pas lui ôter la vie, »_ entendis-je dire Edward avec souffrance. Comment ça, je ne peux pas lui ôter la vie, de quoi parle-t-il, mon Dieu veulent-ils me tuer ? Non c'est impossible, pourquoi feraient-ils ça, ça fait deux semaines que je vis ici, ils m'ont accueillie avec gentillesse et Carlisle est le meilleur médecin du monde, ils ne peuvent pas réellement faire ça, pourquoi voudraient-ils me tuer après tous les efforts qu'ils ont fait pour m'aider, c'est impossible. C'est Rosalie maintenant qui prend la parole, j'essaye tant bien que mal de repousser ma peur et écoute la suite, je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de beaucoup lui parler, c'est une fille plutôt distante avec moi et je n'ai pas voulu la brusquer, peut-être était-elle mal à l'aise avec moi, alors je n'insistais pas plus et la laissais faire, peut-être qu'un jour elle ferait le premier pas avec moi. Visiblement elle n'était pas proche de moi mais c'était celle qui m'avait le mieux cernée, ces paroles sont cassantes mais je peux sentir de la tristesse à mon égard, elle prend ma défense auprès d'Edward et lui dit clairement que le temps ne jouerait pas pour moi, que je ne survivrais pas à ma peine. Et elle a raison malheureusement. Edward reprend la parole après que Rosalie est avouée qu'elle serait malheureuse de nous perdre, elle m'a inclus dans sa vie et je suis touchée en plein cœur, malgré sa distance à mon égard, elle serait malheureuse de me perdre. J'écoute attentivement leur conversation mais je ne comprends pas vraiment le sens de celle-ci. Le mot « transformation » sort de la bouche d'Edward, et ce mot résonne dans mes oreilles, veulent-ils me transformer en vampire ? De la peur s'échappe de moi, je ne veux pas être un vampire pourquoi pensent-ils que je voudrais devenir un être assoiffé de sang. Mon Dieu mais comment ais-je réussi à rester en vie entourée de vampires, pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas tuer ? Je respire difficilement et reste silencieuse malgré tout, je veux entendre la fin de ce récit. C'est au tour de Carlisle de prendre la parole : « _Nous trouverons une solution_**,** » dit celui-ci. « _Personne n'a envie de te perdre Edward, ni toi ni Bella, même si nous ne la connaissons pas beaucoup nous savons qu'elle est une femme extraordinaire._ » Je suis touchée et je souris malgré moi. « _Tu te rends compte qu'elle pourra remarcher et voir à nouveau Edward, c'est une chance incroyable pour elle_, » Pardon ? ais-je bien entendu ? Mon cœur rate un battement et je ne sais plus quoi penser. « _Et nous pourrons essayer de trouver une solution à propos de Charlie. Lui dire que grâce à nous elle a retrouvé la vue et l'usage de ses jambes mais que pour l'instant il serait impossible pour lui de la revoir, je pense que la perspective de retrouver sa fille, qui marche et voit à nouveau serait un bonheur immense pour lui et qu'il ne chercherait pas à voir plus loin, seule sa guérison lui importera j'en suis certain. »_

Oh mon Dieu, dites-moi que je rêve ! L'incompréhension laisse sa place et une colère fulgurante qui s'empare de moi. Je ne réfléchis plus et j'oublie carrément que je suis entourée de sept vampires, je me fiche de ce qu'ils pourraient me faire, depuis le début ils avaient le remède à ma souffrance et n'ont rien dit. J'avance mon fauteuil en direction du salon et m'arrête à l'entrée de celui-ci. Ils viennent sûrement de me remarquer car plus personnes ne parle et je sens une atmosphère pesante autour de moi. Je ne dis rien, trop en colère pour laisser échapper le moindre son. Des pas s'approche de moi et je reconnais distinctement Edward. Je lève la main pour stopper sa route et dit :

**-Ne t'approche pas de moi**.

-**Bella je t'en pris n'aies pas peur de nous, nous ne te ferrons aucun mal**, supplia-t-il avec souffrance.

Je lâche un rictus mauvais et bouge négligemment la tête de droite à gauche.

**-Le mal est déjà fait Edward,** lançai-je froidement. **Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça, en plus d'être des vampires vous êtes aussi des pervers se réjouissant d'une petite humaine handicapée c'est ça ? Vous vous ennuyez tellement dans vos vies que vous vouliez prendre votre pied en jouant la comédie des personnes aimantes et m'offrir votre amitié, c'est ça ? Vous êtes des monstres,** hurlai-je en laissant échapper un sanglot.

Une déchirure profonde s'engouffra dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps et des gémissements de douleur s'échappèrent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les empêcher. Encore une fois la vie se jouait de moi. Moi qui croyait pouvoir un minimum me reconstruire avec l'aide d'Edward et des siens, j'aurais dû savoir que dans notre monde, rien n'est acquis d'avance et tout se paye, et voilà comment je devrais rembourser ma relation avec Edward, la sympathie de cette famille et le mois de bonheur que j'avais vécu en leur compagnie. Je me suis ouverte à eux naturellement, sans que je ne me force à quoi que ce soit, j'ai bêtement cru que cette fois, la vie allait me laisser un moment de répit mais visiblement je ne suis pas destinée à vivre quand je vois comment celle-ci se réjouit de ma peine. Je ne me relèverais pas après cette épreuve c'est impossible. Mon corps est secoué de tremblement et tout ce que je souhaite c'est mourir une bonne fois pour toute pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance agonisante. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je ne sais plus quoi faire. D'autre pas s'approche de moi, c'est Alice cette fois, je reconnais clairement sa démarche gracieuse et dansante malgré la tension entre nous.

**-Ne t'approche pas Alice**, criai-je.

-**Bella je t'en pris laisse-moi t'aider**, entendis-je la voix tremblante de celle-ci.

-**M'aider hein ? Mais tu m'as déjà beaucoup aider Alice**, dis-je en rigolant froidement. **Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, **expliquai-je ironiquement.** Moi qui croyais que nous étions amies, je te considérais comme une sœur Alice malgré que nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment. J'ai bêtement cru que la vie allait finalement me laisser tranquille. Je croyais qu'enfin j'avais trouvé des personnes qui passaient outre mon anormalité et qui m'aimeraient pour ce que je suis, mais finalement vous vous êtes seulement joués de moi. Ah vous avez bien dû vous marrer derrière mon dos. Pauvre petite humaine sans défense mais pourquoi ne pas en faire notre animal de compagnie**, ajoutai-je difficilement.

-**Je t'en supplie Bella écoute-moi,** demanda Edward douloureusement.

-**Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? **crachai-je pleine de haine et de tristesse. **Toi oh grand Edward, plein de bonté et d'amour à revendre. Pourquoi devrais-je écouter le monstre qui vient de me donner le coup de grâce. Mais pourquoi me fait-on ça à moi bon Dieu, **sanglotai-je en prenant ma tête entre mes doigts. **Suis-je vraiment une si mauvaise personne ?**

Les secondes passèrent et mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Toutes mes forces me quittèrent à tel point que je tombais à terre incapable de me redresser. Je frappais le sol avec mes poings et pleurais pour essayer de faire sortir toute ma souffrance mais bizarrement plus je pleurais, plus j'avais mal. J'avais été trahie encore une fois j'avais découvert le vrai visage des personnes que j'avais appris à aimer tout naturellement. C'était les premières personnes depuis mon accident que j'avais laisser entrer dans ma vie avec Abby et je me rendais compte que finalement ça n'avait servis à rien, qu'au contraire ça m'achèverait. Je pleurais mon désarroi, des gémissements et des plaintes audibles sortaient de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les contrôler et je me balançais de gauche à droite contre le sol. Je sentis une main se poser contre mon épaule et je sursautais malgré moi.

**-Ne me touchez pas**, pleurai-je. **Laissez-moi mourir je vous en supplie.**

J'entendis la voix d'Esmée demander à tout le monde de sortir de la maison pour nous laisser seule. Je n'entendis aucun pas mais je sus que tout le monde était sorti car un courant d'air froid me parcourut le visage. Après quelques secondes de silence, Esmée commença à parler :

**-Bella s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.**

-**Qu'est-ce que ça changerait,** murmurai-je entre deux sanglots.

-**Peut-être rien pour toi, mais je veux que les choses soient claires entre nous Bella, je ne veux pas que tu penses que nous sommes de mauvaises personnes, si nous t'avons menti c'était simplement pour te protéger, **dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-**Me protéger de quoi ? Vous m'avez tous menti, j'avais confiance en vous, **soufflai-je lasse de cette souffrance.

-**Nous étions forcés de te mentir Bella, il faut que tu saches que dans notre communauté nous avons des lois à respecter, la première et la plus importante de toute est de ne jamais divulguer notre véritable nature aux humains, quiconque transgresse ces quelques lois est condamné à mourir des mains des souverains de notre espèce.**

Malgré moi, la curiosité prit sa place sur ma rancœur que je laissais de côté pour un petit instant, je voulais absolument tout savoir sur les vampires, je relevais un peu la tête et demandais :

**-Vous êtes vraiment des… vampires ? **demandai-je en grimaçant sur le mot.

-**Oui Bella,** dit-elle simplement.

-**Comment se fait-il que je sois encore vivante, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée ? **demandai-je en réprimant un tremblement.

-**Bella, il faut que tu saches que notre famille est différente de nos semblables. Nous sommes des vampires végétariens, nous ne nous nourrissons seulement d'animaux, c'est pourquoi nous pouvons vivre et côtoyer les humains. Tu ne risques rien avec nous Bella,** me rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce en me caressant les cheveux.

Le calme se fit dans le salon, Esmée avait la gentillesse de me laisser pleinement me faire à l'idée que chacun d'eux étaient des vampires. Elle gardait le silence, attendant simplement que je parle et réagisse face à cette découverte inconcevable et plutôt incroyable. Je sentis les bras froid d'Esmée m'entourer et me soulever sans le moindre effort pour me poser délicatement sur le canapé. Dans toute cette agitation, je n'avais même pas remarquer que j'étais allongée sur le sol. Je remerciais Esmée et au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, je demandais :

**-Est-ce vraiment possible Esmée ?** demandai-je hésitante. **Pourrais-je réellement retrouver l'usage de mes jambes et recouvrer la vue si vous me… transformez.**

-**C'est possible effectivement, mais il ne faut pas prendre cette décision à la légère Bella, **m'annonça-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.** Je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placée pour t'expliquer tout ça. Il faudrait que Carlisle t'en parle directement.**

Elle continua de répondre patiemment à toutes mes questions et finalement après ma crise de larmes la fatigue me prit et je m'endormis sur le canapé.

**Point de vue Edward**

Voir Bella aussi abattue m'a foutu un sacré coup de massue sur la tête, je suis complètement à la ramasse et culpabilise d'avoir fait souffrir Bella de la sorte. Mon esprit ne cesse de passer en boucle cette séquence et c'est réellement une torture pour moi de ne pas savoir comment ça se passe à la villa entre Esmée et Bella. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle arrivera à la réconforter et égoïstement j'espère qu'elle arrivera à pardonner nos mensonges. La famille attend aussi, soucieux de l'entretien qui se déroule chez nous. Au bout de deux heures, Esmée appela mon père sur son portable nous indiquant que nous pouvions rentrer, sans donner d'autres explication. J'étais nerveux et Jasper s'évertua de me rendre un minimum de calme, même si l'anxiété était toujours très présente dans mon esprit. Arrivés à la villa, celle-ci était étrangement calme. Je perçus à l'étage le souffle lent et régulier de ma bien-aimée et me détendis tout de suite. Elle s'est endormie. Esmée sortit de la chambre de Bella et vient nous rejoindre. Elle s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue.

**-Elle** **va bien Edward, elle a finit par se calmer**, m'annonça-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

-**Que s'est-il passé après notre départ ?** demandai-je toujours inquiet.

-**Au début elle était un peu réticente, mais elle m'a écouté et la curiosité a prit place sur sa rancœur. Je ne pense pas que le problème soit résolu, il faudra lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée que nous ne sommes pas humain. Il faudra aussi répondre à ses questions mais je pense que ça ira**, ajouta-t-elle sincère.

-**Tu crois que je peux monter ?** demandai-je timidement.

-**Elle ne m'a rien dit mais elle n'a pas montré d'objection, je pense que tu peux y aller.**

Je souris à ma mère et grimpais les marches à vitesse humaine. Arrivé devant la chambre, je restais quelques secondes devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, hésitant à entrer. La peur s'empara de moi, une peur panique de rejet de sa part. Je ne supporterai pas un quelconque signe de dégoût ou de peur venant d'elle, je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. Après une minutes de conflit intérieur, je soufflais un bon coup pour la forme et entrais sans bruit dans la chambre. Mes yeux balayèrent la pièce sombre du regard et je vis dans l'obscurité la silhouette de Bella sur le lit. Elle était couchée en boule, serrant un oreiller dans ses bras. Sa respiration était lente et régulière et son visage paraissait paisible. J'approchais à pas de loup et vins me poster de l'autre côté du lit. J'admirais son visage, incapable de détourner le regard de la femme de ma vie. Je m'installais doucement sur le lit, faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et posais ma tête contre l'oreiller de façon à ce que son visage soit en face du mien. Les heures défilèrent et Bella dormait toujours, elle remuait de temps en temps et murmurait mon prénom. J'étais heureux, même si cela ne voulait rien dire, j'espérai pouvoir répondre à ses questions et honnêtement, voir Bella aussi mal m'avait fait réagir comme un électrochoc. Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser ainsi. Je n'avais pas le droit de décider pour elle et si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais voulu récupérer mes sens même en connaissant le prix à payer. L'immortalité, le fait de devenir un monstre, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir remarcher et voir à nouveau. Alors si Bella me demandait de devenir l'une des nôtres, j'accepterai. Et peut-être qu'après cela elle acceptera de passer son éternité à mes côtés. Je souris malgré moi à cette pensée et imaginais le futur. La voir ouvrir les yeux après sa renaissance et imaginer son sourire quand elle admirera de nouveau un coucher de soleil, une forêt luxuriante, un lac en pleine nuit, ou la lune se refléterait sur l'eau, imaginer son regard plongé dans le mien. La voir marcher pour la première fois et la voir rire de nouveau pleinement. Je sortis de ma rêverie lorsque je sentis Bella remuer plus vigoureusement sur le lit et elle fronça les sourcils quand elle sentit ma présence.

**-Edward ?** demanda-t-elle incertaine.

-**Je suis là,** dis-je simplement.

Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction et un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Je n'aimai vraiment pas cette atmosphère pesante, nous avions toujours été très proche et la timidité entre nous n'avait jamais été d'actualité mais les événements passés avaient laissé des marques dans notre relation et j'espérai pouvoir réparer ça. Il fallait que je m'excuse.

**-Je suis désolé**, lançai-je en même temps que Bella.

Nous sourîmes et je repris :

**-Bella, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité. J'avais terriblement peur de ta réaction quand tu découvrirais notre vraie nature et égoïstement j'ai laissé les choses se faire. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?** demandai-je inquiet.

-**Bien sûr Edward, j'ai moi aussi beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner,** annonça-t-elle en baissant la tête honteuse.

-**Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Bella, c'était une réaction tout à fait… humaine**, dis-je en souriant faiblement.

-**Si, **ajouta-t-elle en sanglotant de nouveau. **J'ai dit des choses horrible sur toi et ta famille, comment faites-vous pour ne pas me mettre dehors, je me sens terriblement honteuse. Quand j'ai entendu votre conversation je n'y comprenais rien mais quand Carlisle a dit que j'aurais la possibilité de redevenir comme avant, j'ai perdu complètement l'esprit. Je vous en ai voulu de m'avoir menti et surtout parce que vous me connaissez depuis presque deux mois, vous avez tous vu que je souffrais de la situation mais vous n'avez rien dit alors que vous aviez un moyen de me guérir. Je me suis sentie trahie, **expliqua-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

Je me sentais coupable de lui avoir menti mais j'étais soulagé qu'elle accepte mes excuses, nous devions aussi discuter de ma condition et aussi de tout ce qu'elle perdra si nous décidions de réellement la transformer. Il fallait aussi que je lui parle de nous, ou plutôt de moi. Me voudra-t-elle encore comme partenaire ?

**-Bella, il… il faut que je te demande quelque chose,** annonçai-je gêné.

Je vis le visage de Bella s'assombrir et ses sourcils se froncer, elle devait sûrement se demander pourquoi j'étais aussi gêné. Elle resta silencieuse attendant ma question.

**-Est-ce qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu veux… rester avec moi. Je comprendrais tout à fait si tu décidais de rompre avec moi, après tout je…**

Elle me coupa la parole en posant un doigt sur ma bouche puis approcha lentement la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

**-Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver dans la vie Edward,** m'annonça-t-elle en souriant.

-**Le fait que je sois un vampire ne te dérange pas ?**

-**Pourquoi ? Ça le devrait ?** me demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.** Après tout tu étais déjà un vampire quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ca me dérangerait maintenant,** ajouta-t-elle simplement.

-**Alors, le fait que je sois un vampire, un être assoiffé de sang, avec un cœur qui ne bat plus, ça ne te dégoutes pas ?**

Elle me sourit et dit :

**-Et toi ? Le fait que je suis une petite humaine complètement impotente, qui ne sait même pas marcher et qui vit dans le noir de te dégoûte pas ?**

-**Jamais je pourrais être dégoûté par toi Bella,** dis-je avec sincérité.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement et son visage changea quelque peu, elle semblait pensive. Le silence était revenu entre nous mais nous nous étions rapprochés et nos mains s'étaient jointes.

**-Tu sais Edward, maintenant que je connais la vérité sur toi, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être moins folle.**

-**Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? **demandai-je perdu.

-**Eh bien, en y réfléchissant, il y a beaucoup de chose qui m'intriguait et je n'arrivais pas à trouver de réponses à mes questions. Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour une folle alors je n'ai rien dit mais je t'assure, c'était vraiment difficile de ne pas savoir, **m'expliqua-t-elle.** Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as amené à la patinoire ?**

-**Oui.**

-**Et bien, sur le moment je n'ai pas fait attention mais je me suis posée beaucoup de questions quand je me suis remise de mes émotions. Faire une heure de patinage, même dans un endroit aussi froid je me souviens que j'étais en sueur et essoufflée quand j'avais terminé mon entraînement, toi tu étais normal comme si tu n'avais pas fait d'efforts. Et puis aussi mon habitude de poser ma tête contre ton torse, je n'ai jamais entendu de battement de cœur, je comprends pourquoi maintenant, **continua-t-elle en souriant.

-**Oui ce sont les avantages et les inconvénients d'être comme moi, tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur nous et notre espèce Bella,** expliquai-je plus sérieux.

-**Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter, **dit-elle en posant sa tête contre mon torse.

Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle et profitais de son étreinte. J'embrassais le haut de son crane et dit :

**-Je t'aime Isabella Swan.**

-**Je t'aime aussi Edward Cullen.**

* * *

**J'ai été gentille pour une fois avec nos tourtereaux, ben oui je ne suis pas un bourreau tout de même, lol, il faut bien qu'ils soufflent un peu. Enfin vous savez tous ce que j'attend, un petit review si vous avez appréciez et même si vous ne l'avez pas aimer !**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bisous ! **


	14. Chapitre 14 Balade en foret

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Désolé en ce moment je poste assez tard je sais mais que voulez vous, les beaux jours sont la et je dois m'occuper de mon fils donc je ne poste pas autant que je le voudrais.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE 14 – Balade en foret**

**Point de vue Bella**

Les semaines passèrent et mon père se rétablissait petit à petit, il était prévu qu'il rentre à la maison dans une semaine en attendant que sa rééducation se terminent. Je vivais toujours chez les Cullen et nous avions fini par nous expliquer chacun à notre tour pour dissiper la tension après mon pétage de plombs. Je m'étais vivement excusée même si personne ne m'en avait tenu rigueur, j'étais tout de même terriblement honteuse d'avoir agi de la sorte et d'avoir prononcé autant de méchanceté à leur égard. La vie reprenait son court à la villa et la famille Cullen se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à jouer la comédie des humains. Carlisle, Edward et moi avions beaucoup parlé de l'avenir, ils m'avaient expliqué le déroulement d'une transformation, les changements survenus après celle-ci, les avantages et aussi les inconvénients d'être un vampire nouveau-né. Carlisle m'avait expressément conseillé de ne pas prendre ma décision à la légère, qu'après on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et le prix à payer pour recouvrer la vue et les jambes serait d'abandonner mon père à son sort parce que je deviendrais beaucoup trop dangereuse pour lui. Je me sentais mal après cet entrevue car au fond de moi je savais que ma décision était déjà prise et je me sentais égoïste pour mon père. Comment j'allais faire pour tirer un trait sur ma vie d'humaine et laisser mon père seul ? Rien que d'imaginer, je me sentais très mal mais en même temps je voulais à tout prix redevenir « normal » en quelque sorte. Il est vrai que je ne serais plus humaine mais les railleries et les chuchotements ne m'atteindront plus lorsque je marcherai dans la rue. Marcher. Je me demande ce que cela me fera quand je poserais de nouveau le pied à terre et que je me lèverai. Quand je pourrais regarder Edward pour la première fois avec mes yeux et non mes mains. Quand j'admirerai de nouveau un coucher de soleil, à la seule différence que cette fois, quand le soleil se reflétera sur moi, je brillerai de mille feu, comme j'avais pu le voir avec Esmée.

-**Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? Ça fait une demi heure que tu ne bouges pas, **me demanda Edward inquiet.

**-Ça va ne t'en fais pas, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.**

-**Tu pensais à notre conversation avec Carlisle ?**

-**Entre autre, **répondis-je vaguement.

-**Entre autre ?**

-**J'imaginais simplement ma vie si j'acceptais la décision de devenir comme toi. La sensation que l'on peut ressentir lorsque l'on marche. J'imaginais le moment où je pourrais te regarder pour la première fois, **expliquais-je en souriant.

J'entendis les pas d'Edward s'approcher et je sentis ses bras me soulever comme une jeune mariée puis s'asseoir sur le canapé en me gardant sur lui. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule et respirais à plein poumons son odeur sucrée envoutante. Nous restâmes enlacés quelques minutes et Edward dit :

-**Quoique tu choisisses, je serais toujours la pour te soutenir, je te le promets ma Bella, **me murmura-t-il en m'embrassant le haut du crane.

-**Merci Edward, **lui répondis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour en dessous de l'oreille.

-**C'est à moi de te dire merci Bella, merci d'être entré dans ma vie, et merci d'avoir fait de moi le vampire le plus heureux au monde. Je ne suis rien sans toi Bella.**

Son discours me toucha au plus haut point et effectivement maintenant j'étais certaine de ce que je voulais. Je voulais passer ma vie avec lui, ou plutôt mon éternité à ses côtés. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas imaginer ma vie loin de lui, loin de celui qui me sauve de mon malheur chaque jours, celui qui illumine ma vie dans tous les sens du terme.

-**Bella, voudrais-tu faire une balade ? **me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-**Euh si c'est ce que tu veux alors d'accord, **répondis-je plus pour le satisfaire que pour mon propre bonheur.

Je n'aimais toujours pas sortir dans les rues pleine de monde, cela me rendait terriblement nerveuse mais je voulais lui faire plaisir alors j'essayais de paraître enjouée. Malheureusement il dut le remarquer car il rajouta aussitôt :

-**Je te parle d'une balade en foret, rien que nous deux, tu n'as pas à te sentir nerveuse mon amour, **me dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je tiquais sur le terme mon amour, je n'étais toujours pas habituée à ces termes affectueux même si j'étais très heureuse en entendant ces mots dans sa bouche qui sonne comme une mélodie et me donne tout de suite le sourire. Il me laissa sur le canapé et partit en courant vers la cuisine et revint cinq minutes plus tard.

-**Nous pouvons y aller, **m'annonça-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Il repassa ses bras autour de moi et me souleva sans peine puis marcha vers l'entrée de la maison. il descendit les marches d'escalier et me dit :

-**Tu es prête pour un peu de vitesse ?**

-**Nous y allons en courant ? **demandai-je incertaine.

-**Nous y serons plus vite qu'en voiture, accroche-toi fort à moi mon amour, **m'annonça-t-il en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et nichais ma tête contre son torse. Je poussais un petit cri de surprise quand il se mit à courir. J'étais abasourdie, Edward m'avait expliqué qu'ils courraient vite mais là c'était incroyable. Je n'avais pas besoin de mes yeux pour savoir que nous filions à une allure vertigineuse et que j'aurais eu terriblement peur si j'avais pu voir le paysage défiler. Néanmoins, je trouvais les sensations géniales et je savais qu'Edward ne ferait jamais rien de dangereux pour moi alors je profitais de la course. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ralentit l'allure pour finalement s'arrêter. Je le sentis poser quelques chose à terre puis il se baissa et me posa à mon tour sur quelque chose de doux. Une couverture ?

-**Où sommes nous ?** demandai-je curieuse.

-**Dans une clairière au milieu des bois, **m'informa-t-il. **Je viens ici souvent après avoir chassé et je profite du silence et de la beauté de cet endroit encore inconnu aux humains.**

-**Pourrais-tu me décrire cette clairière ?**

-**Tout d'abord, nous sommes entourés d'arbres centenaire, la clairière et de forme circulaire et l'on peut apercevoir le ciel nuageux de Forks. Le sol est tapissé de milliers de fleurs violette, blanche et bleu qui embaument l'air de leurs doux parfum sucrés.**

-**Je le sens, **dis-je en souriant.

-**Bella, je t'ai amené ici car Alice a prévu que le soleil se montrerait aujourd'hui. Je voulais que tu puisses me voir à travers ses rayons, **annonça-t-il un peu gêné.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je le trouvais si attentionné avec moi. Je me rendais compte maintenant que j'avais vraiment eu de la chance le jour où ces jeunes m'avaient agressé car sans eux, je n'aurais pas croisé son chemin. Je levais ma main à la recherche de son visage et caressais sa joue froide. Nous restâmes muet quelques instant et je dis :

-**J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de t'avoir rencontré Edward. Je t'aime, **annonçai-je sincèrement.

-**Moi aussi je t'aime, **me répondit-il de sa douce voix.

Je sentis son visage s'approcher et ses lèvres vinrent caresser les miennes avec douceur. La sensation de son haleine fraîche se mélangeant à la mienne me donnait des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps et mon cœur s'accéléra. Mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement et je sombrais dans un état de béatitude au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres parcouraient ma bouche, mon menton et mon cou avec douceur. Mon souffle me manqua et mon cœur accéléra encore plus la cadence. Il revint lentement vers ma bouche et sa langue vint chatouiller timidement la mienne dans un ballet de plus en plus fiévreux et nous dûmes rapidement nous séparer pour que je puisse respirer à nouveau correctement. Nous nous séparâmes avec regret et j'ouvris les yeux par réflexe et ce que je vis me fit sursauter de stupeur. Je revoyais les même scintillements que lorsque Esmée était passée devant la fenêtre à la différence que cette fois c'était Edward et je savais que je ne rêvais pas. Je retins mon souffle de peur que le phénomène disparaisse et je levais mes deux mains lentement jusqu'à effleurer la peau froide de mon amoureux. Je voyais grâce aux diamants la forme de son visage et je souris béatement. Edward resta silencieux et se statufia pour me laisser le loisir de profiter de ce moments magique, je l'en remerciais mentalement de m'offrir ce merveilleux moment. Je parcourus son visage et caressais les diamants de sa peau avec douceur. Je descendis jusqu'à la base de son cou et fut arrêtée par sa chemise. Sans arrière pensée, je défis un à un les boutons de sa chemise et je le sentis quelque peu se raidir, je lui souris pour le rassurer et il se détendit, me laissant à mon exploration. Quand tous les boutons furent détachés, je pus admirer son torse et ses épaules nus. C'était un spectacle éblouissant et je n'osais plus bouger de peur que le soleil ne disparaisse derrière les nuages de Forks. J'effleurais du bout de mes doigts le torse dur et froid d'Edward et quand j'eus fini mon exploration, je refermais tout aussi lentement les boutons de sa chemise.

-**Merci, **dis-je simplement.

Il resta de nouveau silencieux mais m'attrapa tout de même dans ses bras puis nous allongea sur la couverture. Aucun de nous deux ne parlât par la suite. Nous n'avions pas besoin de combler le silence entre nous car celui-ci était un silence harmonieux, pas pesant. Nous écoutions le bruit incessant de la nature, les oiseaux qui chantent, le bruit du vent entre les branches, l'eau d'un ruisseau coulant lentement non loin de nous. Je ne sais plus combien de temps nous restâmes là en silence, peut-être quelque minutes ou quelque heures mais ce que je savais, c'est que cet instant merveilleux resterait gravé dans ma mémoire.

_Une semaine et demi plus tard…_

Voilà maintenant trois jours que mon père est rentré à la maison et nous reprenons doucement le même rythme de vie qu'avant l'accident. J'avais eu un peu de mal à revenir à la maison après avoir vécu 24h/24 chez les Cullen mais malheureusement je devais m'y faire. Edward venait tous les jours après les cours et le soir il venait dans ma chambre et restait jusqu'au lendemain matin. C'était inimaginable pour moi d'être séparée trop longtemps d'Edward et pour lui c'était la même chose. Nous étions désormais habitués à dormir l'un avec l'autre, ou plutôt j'avais pris l'habitude de dormir avec lui car lui ne dort pas, il passe son temps à me contempler et à écouter mes nombreuses conversations nocturnes. Mon père était en arrêt de travail jusqu'à qu'il se remette complètement de l'accident, du coup, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble à discuter, ça me faisait du bien car avant l'accident nous passions énormément de temps ensemble, et depuis que nous nous étions installés à Forks, les choses avaient énormément changé, ou plutôt j'avais énormément changé. Je ne voulais plus que mon père s'approche de moi, ni lui ni personne, je m'étais complètement fermée et grâce à Edward et les siens, j'avais un peu retrouvé le sourire. J'allais mieux depuis quelques temps, peut-être le fait de savoir que bientôt j'allais retrouver un semblant de vie grâce à ma renaissance prochaine. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi aux événements à venir et aux conséquences de ceux-ci. Edward m'avait dit que le meilleur moyen était de dire que j'étais morte mais je ne pouvais me résigner à faire ça à mon père. Non le meilleur moyen serait de programmer un voyage, un très long voyage, où je pourrais donner des nouvelles à mon père par téléphone ou e-mails et lui dire que j'étais très heureuse, mais le plus dur serait de lui annoncer que je ne reviendrais pas à Forks. Que nous avions trouvé un endroit si merveilleux, qu'ils seraient impossible pour nous d'abandonner.

La porte sonna et me ramena à la réalité. Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche pour me réveiller et entendit les pas gracieux d'Edward. Il m'embrassa avec douceur sur le front et dit :

-**Bonjour ma Bella, tu es prête à partir ?**

-**Oui c'est bon, nous pouvons y aller**, répondis-je en souriant.

Je saluais mon père et Abby puis sortie de la maison avec l'aide d'Edward. Il me souleva de terre pour m'installer dans sa voiture puis rangea mon fauteuil et s'installa au volant. Il démarra et roula tranquillement en discutant de chose et d'autre. Quand nous arrivâmes à la villa, Alice était surexcitée comme à son habitude et vint m'embrasser sur les deux joues en guise de bonjour suivie des autres. J'étais touchée de l'accueil si chaleureux qu'ils me réservaient à chaque fois que je passais le pas de la porte et si j'avais pu j'aurais versé une larme, je l'aurais sans doute fait.

Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations et Edward m'aida à monter dans sa chambre puis me posa sur son lit en me gardant dans ses bras.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ma Bella ?** me demanda-t-il joyeusement.

-**Euh, je n'en sais rien du tout, **avouai-je.

-**Humm… Que dirais-tu si nous allions prendre un bain à la piscine ?**

-**Il y a une piscine à Forks ?**

-**Non mais nous avons une piscine intérieure ici.**

-**Ah bon. Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, **dis-je en grimaçant.

-**Pourquoi ? Carlisle m'a dit que ça te ferait grand bien pour ton corps, ça te permettrait de te détendre un peu**, m'expliqua-t-il sur un ton tranquille.

Ce n'était pas l'idée de prendre un bain qui me gênait, je savais pertinemment que pour une personne à mobilité réduite, la piscine était un endroit où on peut retrouver un minimum de sensation et j'avoue que l'idée me plaisait assez mais je ne voulais absolument pas me mettre en maillot devant Edward. L'accident m'avait laissé beaucoup de marque et de cicatrice comme me l'avait expliqué Abby à ma demande et je ne voulais pas dégoûter Edward de moi.

-**Euh ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai pas de maillot, **dis-je précipitamment.

-**Oh si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, Alice peut t'en prêter un.**

-**Non je ne veux pas la déranger pour un maillot de bain, laisse tomber on se fera ça une prochaine fois, **essayai-je de dire en masquant ma gêne et en me dégageant de son étreinte.

-**Bella qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **demanda-t-il inquiet.

-**Ce n'est rien, t'en fais pas.**

-**Je commence à te connaître Bella, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

-**C'est simplement ton idée d'aller prendre un bain.**

-**Je ne vois pas où est le problème, **avoua-t-il sincère.

-**Je ne veux pas que tu sois dégoûté de moi, **murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

-**Mais enfin Bella pourquoi veux-tu que je sois dégoûté ? **me demanda-t-il stupéfait.

-**J'étais une belle jeune femme **_**avant **_**mais maintenant, je suis marquée au fer rouge sur tout le corps. Mon accident est gravé dans ma tête autant que dans mon corps, et mes cicatrices en témoignent, je ne veux pas que tu sois dégoûté de moi, **murmurai-je difficilement.

-**Bella, je ne veux plus jamais entendre pareille sottises dans ta bouche, tu m'entends ? Pour moi tu es la plus belle à mes yeux, et ses cicatrices témoignent que tu as eu un accident dramatique et c'est tout. Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne serais dégoûté de toi Bella, **m'expliqua-t-il d'un ton grave. **Maintenant si tu as une vraie raison pour ne pas aller nager, dis le moi, sinon je vais appeler Alice pour qu'elle te prête un maillot et nous irons nous baigner.**

Il attendit quelques secondes et quand il vit que je n'ajoutais rien, il se leva du lit et alla appeler Alice. Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva de son pas dansant et m'amena dans la salle de bains. Elle m'aida à enfiler le maillot puis un peignoir et me porta jusqu'à la piscine où elle me posa sur un transat en attendant Edward.

-**Bella, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Edward tout à l'heure et il a raison. Tu n'as absolument pas le besoin d'avoir honte de ton corps Bella il est parfait, même avec ses cicatrices, **me dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue puis s'en alla quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward.

Il s'installa au bout du transat et me demanda :

-**Tu es prête ? Si tu ne veux pas y aller je ne te forcerai pas, même si je trouve que c'est bien dommage de ne pas en profiter.**

-**Oui… c'est bon je suis prête.**

**Point de vue Edward**

-**Oui… c'est bon je suis prête, **me dit-elle hésitante.

Elle décroisa le nœud de son peignoir et l'enleva doucement puis elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Je me levais et la soulevais comme une jeune mariée puis marchais en direction de la piscine. Elle frissonna quand nos corps se touchèrent à cause de ma froideur et je reculais son corps du mien pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

-**Non, **me dit-elle. **Je n'ai pas froid, ça m'a simplement surprise ne t'en fais pas, **me rassura-t-elle en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je souris malgré moi et descendis les trois marches que je devais descendre au fur et à mesure dans la piscine chauffée. J'entrais doucement et quand l'eau fut à porter des doigts de Bella, elle se mouilla les bras et la nuque et je continuais d'avancer lentement. L'eau nous arrivait au-dessus du coude et Bella se détendait au fil des minutes dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et passa dans mon dos et me demanda de nager. J'acquiesçais et nageais doucement sur toute la longueur de la piscine avec l'amour de ma vie accroché à mon cou. Elle avait calé sa tête contre mon épaule et profitait pleinement de l'eau. Après quelques longueur, j'attrapais les mains de Bella et me retournais pour être face à elle et la tirais doucement en zigzaguant dans la piscine. Le sourire qui affichait son visage me réchauffa le cœur et j'étais heureux d'avoir proposé cette petite baignade et je me demandais pourquoi je ne lui avais pas demandé avant. J'étais tellement absorbé par son visage que je n'avais même pas fait gaffe que je venais de cogner le bord de la piscine avec mon dos. Bella sourit et se rapprocha de moi en agrippant ses petits bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa chastement sur la bouche.

-**Merci,** dit-elle. **Pour tout ce que tu m'apportes.**

-**Je t'aime, **répondis-je.

-**Moi aussi.**

Nous restâmes une bonne heure à profiter de l'eau et nous sortîmes finalement quand Bella commença à claquer des dents. J'attrapais son peignoir et lui passais en lui frictionnant un peu le dos puis je la conduisis dans ma salle de bains. Alice était juste derrière moi et elle y entra puis me ferma la porte au nez. Je souris et allais rejoindre Jasper en attendant qu'elle ait fini de s'habiller.

La fin d'après midi passa rapidement et c'était déjà l'heure pour moi de ramener Bella chez elle. Le trajet jusqu'à sa maison se passa dans le silence. La piscine avait un peu fatigué Bella et elle somnolait sur le siège passager. Je me garais dans l'allée des Swan et sortis le fauteuil de Bella. Je fronçais les sourcils quand j'entendis une voix d'homme chez Bella, un jeune, un français qui d'après ses pensées voulait voir Bella. J'allais récupérer Bella et la posais sur son fauteuil.

-**Bella, il y a quelqu'un chez toi. Un homme, un français, je crois qu'il veux te voir, **l'informais-je.

Elle se contracta et demanda hésitante :

-**Qui est-ce ?**

-**Je ne sais pas, **avouai-je mécontent.

J'avançais lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et entrais chez Bella. La voix du jeune homme résonnait dans mes oreilles, il riait avec le père de Bella et quand nous entrâmes dans le salon, tout le monde se tut. Un sourire éblouissant s'accrocha sur le visage de l'étranger quand il vit Bella et je réprimais un grognement. Ma bien aimée elle attendait que quelqu'un parle pour lui annoncer qui était ce visiteur. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et dit :

-**Bonjour Bellissima, **dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

-**Nicolas ?**

* * *

**Aie aie aie ! Oui je sais je suis vilaine !**

**Qui est ce fameux Nicolas, un futur adversaire pour notre jeune Edward ?**

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Bisous à tous !**

**MissJenny34**


	15. Chapitre 15 Retrouvailles

**Salut à tous !**

**Désolé pour l'attente mais en ce moment je suis assez occupée, donc je m'en excuse.**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

**Merci à GALSWINTHE pour sa correction !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE 15 - Retrouvailles**

**Point de vue Bella**

-**Bonjours Bellissima…**

Oh mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible, il y a qu'une seule personne qui m'appelle comme ça et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis au moins six mois en France.

-**Nicolas ?**

-**Oui c'est moi, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir si tu savais, **annonça-t-il en m'enlaçant.

Je ne bougeais pas et ne répondis pas à son étreinte, il se releva et dit :

-**Tu as l'air d'aller bien, ça me fait énormément plaisir.**

-**Que fais-tu ici ?** demandai-je froidement.

Il prit quelques secondes pour répondre à ma question, ne remarquant même pas la froideur dans mes paroles. Je n'étais pas heureuse de le revoir, car Nicolas faisait partie de mon passé, un passé beaucoup trop heureux dans mon esprit que j'essayais péniblement d'enterrer au plus profond de mon cerveau. D'oublier les personnes qui se disaient être mes amis, des personnes qui m'avait promis d'être toujours là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive alors que tout le monde m'a fuit comme la peste après mon accident. La voix de Nicolas retentit et me sortit de mes sombres pensées.

-**Tu manques à tout le monde en France, et à moi aussi**, expliqua-t-il. **J'ai donc décidé de te rendre une petite visite.**

-**Un coup de téléphone aurait suffit tu sais**, dis-je de nouveau sur la défensive et mal à l'aise.

-**Je le sais, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu me manquais terriblement**, avoua-t-il gêné.

**-C'est bizarre, tu avais pourtant tout le loisir de venir me voir à l'hôpital et aussi lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison. Malheureusement, quand tout le monde a su que j'étais devenue une pauvre handicapée, mes amis que je considérais comme ma famille, toi y compris, ont tous déserté, **précisai-je en serrant les dents.

-**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, et les autres aussi tu sais**, m'avoua-t-il. **Mais il faut nous comprendre. Nous ne savions pas comment nous comporter avec toi, tu avais l'air si désemparée.**

**-Je pense que c'était assez compréhensible**, m'emportai-je. **En une seule journée, j'ai perdue ma mère, mes jambes et ma vue, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Quand j'ai aussi vu mes amis s'éloigner de moi un à un.**

-**Bella calme-toi ma chérie**, m'ordonna mon père.

-**Pourquoi devrais-je me calmer hein ? **criai-je. **Ils m'ont tous abandonnés au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'eux. Et Monsieur revient comme une fleur après six mois de silence radio comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais t'as cru quoi en venant ici que j'allais t'accueillir les bras ouverts ?**

-**Bella, je suis vraiment désolé**.

-**Tes excuses n'y changeront rien**, marmonnai-je difficilement. **Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici, repart je n'ai plus besoin de toi, ni d'aucun de vous. Je suis à présent très heureuse ici comme tu peux le voir alors ne viens pas tout gâcher s'il te plaît.**

-**Je t'en pris Bella, ne me rejette pas**, murmura-t-il avec souffrance.

-**Je suis désolée Nicolas, je ne peux te pardonner sur ce coup là.**

C'est ainsi que je bougeais mon fauteuil et me dirigeais difficilement vers le couloir, les plantant tous dans le salon. Je comptais encore une fois la distance qui me séparait de ma chambre et m'enfermais en claquant la porte. J'avançais jusqu'à mon lit et me hissais sur celui-ci puis m'allongeais en enlaçant un oreiller. Je ne pus retenir le flot de tristesse qui m'assaillit rapidement et un sanglot sec s'échappa de ma gorge, puis un autre et encore un, sans que je ne puisse me calmer. Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface après sept mois de lutte pour oublier, sans succès. Entendre sa voix, sentir ses bras autour de moi m'avait complètement chamboulée et je rêvais seulement d'une chose, qu'il ne soit jamais venu me rendre visite à Forks et chambouler ma petite routine. Au bout de quelques minutes ou quelques heures, je ne sais plus, on vint frapper à ma porte. Je ne répondis pas, trop fatiguée moralement pour dire quoi que ce soit. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement, puis se refermer. Et en une seconde je sentis une main froide caresser mon visage. Edward. Avec l'arrivée de Nicolas j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était dans la pièce et qu'il avait assisté impuissant à notre échange plutôt mouvementé.

-**Comment te sens-tu mon amour ? **demanda-t-il inquiet.

-**Ça va aller, **essayai-je de le rassurer. **Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, la venue de Nicolas m'a complètement retournée.**

-**Ça ne fait rien Bella, je comprends, **m'annonça-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Je tendis les bras pour qu'Edward vienne m'enlacer et il s'allongea sur le lit en prenant soin de ne pas m'écraser. Sa présence me réconfortait énormément, ses bras autour de moi, ses caresses le long de mon dos, son souffle frais et ses baisers sur le haut de mon crane avaient un effet relaxant sur moi et j'étais heureuse qu'il soit resté à mes côtés. Il m'avertit aussi que Nicolas avait prévu de rester une ou deux semaines ici, et que mon père s'était senti obligé de l'accueillir chez nous, bien trop heureux d'avoir un peu de nouvelle de France. C'est vrai que papa avait été malheureux de partir de Montpellier, nous avions une vie là-bas, des amis, ainsi que la famille de ma mère. Mon père avait aussi son travail et ses habitudes. Et même s'il était heureux de revenir dans son village natal, il n'en restait pas moins que la France lui manquait beaucoup et à moi aussi d'ailleurs, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à haute voix. J'avais senti au ton d'Edward qu'il n'était vraiment pas réjoui de la présence de cet étranger pour lui dans ma maison, un homme de surcroit. Qui allait vivre 24h/24 avec moi et qu'Edward ne pourrait pas rester tout le temps pour le surveiller. Mon père finit par faire irruption dans la chambre pour nous annoncer que le dîner était près et Edward dut s'excuser auprès de mon père prétextant un repas de famille, il me souffla à l'oreille qu'il serait de retour lorsque tout le monde serait couché et après un dernier baiser, il disparut dans la nuit. Je ne desserrais pas les dents du repas, ou répondant simplement pas monosyllabes lorsque Nicolas me posait des questions et il finit par abandonner et se concentra simplement sur la conversation avec mon père en racontant la vie à Montpellier après notre départ. Après le repas, j'allais dans ma chambre pour récupérer un pyjama propre et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Je pris mon temps pour me laver, savourant l'eau chaude qui détendait mes muscles du dos un peu engourdis. Je me brossais ensuite les dents et les cheveux et après avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je retournais dans ma chambre. En chemin je croisais Nicolas et quand il essaya une énième fois de me parler, je passais sans y faire attention et m'enfermais dans ma chambre à double tour. Je n'allumais pas ma lumière, cela ne me servait strictement à rien et avançais jusqu'à mon lit. Je me hissais avec difficulté et attrapais mon livre en braille sur ma table de chevet. Lorsque j'entendis la porte de Charlie s'ouvrir et se refermer, je savais qu'Edward n'allait pas tarder à arriver et comme je l'avais pressenti quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis du bruit à ma fenêtre. Mon lit s'affaissa quelque peu quand Edward s'installa à mes côtés et il m'embrassa sur le front en guise de bonsoir. Je souris quand ses lèvres caressèrent ma peau et je me sentis beaucoup plus sereine en sa présence. Il entoura comme à son habitude ses bras autour de moi et j'abandonnais mon livre pour profiter de son étreinte et de son odeur envoutante et si apaisante. La nuit fut agitée pour moi, je n'avais cessé de faire des cauchemars et Edward avait tenté tant bien que mal de me calmer lorsque je me réveillais en sursaut, tremblante et pleine de sueur. Je me réveillais à cinq heures trente et après avoir insisté pour que je me rendorme sans succès, Edward finit par lâcher prise et nous parlâmes de Nicolas. Il m'avait avoué que sa venue en Amérique ne l'avait pas vraiment enchanté et il avait peur pour moi. Ma réaction avait été violente et il ne voulait pas que je souffre plus que nécessaire. Je pressentais qu'Edward ne me disait pas tout et je demandais :

-**Qui a-t-il Edward ?**

-**Rien ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien**, m'annonça-t-il d'une voix un peu trop enjouée pour être vraie.

-**Moi** **aussi je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne me dis pas tout, tu peux avoir confiance en moi Edward**, expliquai-je d'une voix douce.

-**Je t'assure que ce n'est rien d'important Bella, simplement une émotion idiote et bien trop humaine que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des décennies et cela me rend… nerveu****x.**

-**Quel genre d'émotion ?** demandai-je perdue.

-**Rien d'important, ça me passera donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,** déclara-t-il en m'embrassant le front avec douceur.

Je n'insistais pas plus, je savais que tôt ou tard Edward m'en parlerait de lui-même, ce n'est pas le genre de personne à garder tout pour soi et nous nous étions promis de ne rien nous cacher donc j'essayais de repousser ma curiosité loin dans mon esprit. Les minutes passèrent et le silence régnait dans ma chambre, Edward m'étreignait et caressait mon dos avec douceur, et je me sentais tellement bien que le sommeil m'engloutit de nouveau dans ses abysses. Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, je ne sentis plus les bras froid d'Edward, le jour avait dû se lever et il devait être parti se changer chez lui pour aller au lycée. Je m'étirais autant que mon corps me le permettait et me hissais jusque sur mon fauteuil puis me dirigeais lentement vers la cuisine. Abby était là comme tous les matins, chantonnant joyeusement et j'entrais dans la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres. Elle me salua gaiement et j'en fis de même puis je pris mon petit déjeuner.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

L'arrivée de Nicolas avait chamboulé complètement ma petite routine tranquille qui s'était installé ici à Forks. Au début, je n'avais rien voulu savoir, l'ignorant comme s'il n'était pas dans la même pièce que moi, feignant l'indifférence quand celui-ci me parlait. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas su réellement le fuir comme je l'aurais voulu, car sa présence ravivait des souvenirs pour moi bien trop heureux. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, si ça avait été une autre personne à ma place, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi face à la situation. Aurais-je fui moi aussi l'ami en question alors qu'il aurait eu besoin de ses proches autour de lui. Aurais-je eu peur ? Serais-je rester ? La vérité, c'est que je n'en savais absolument rien et ça Nicolas me l'a fait comprendre. Alors cette deuxième semaine se passe un peu mieux que la précédente. Je garde toujours mes distances mais je ne le fuis plus et réponds à ses questions lorsqu'il me parle. Et vraisemblablement, ça me fait du bien de lui parler. De pouvoir demander des nouvelles de France, de connaître tout ce qui a changé à Montpellier, et si les autres vont bien. À ce sujet, Nicolas vient de m'annoncer qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, je l'attends, le cœur battant la chamade, j'ai toujours eu horreur des surprises. J'entends ses pas revenir dans le salon et il me demande :

-**Est-ce qu'il y a un lecteur cd ici ?** demanda-t-il joyeusement.

-**Oui, dans l'ordinateur****.**

Il se déplaça jusqu'à celui-ci et j'entendis le lecteur s'ouvrir. Nicolas déposa le cd et le mit en route. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes puis j'entendis les premiers sons. C'était la voix d'Elodie, ma meilleure amie :

_Coucou ma Bella, j'espère que tu vas bien depuis tout ce temps, je sais que cette question peut te paraître bizarre mais je te la pose quand même. J'ai énormément de choses à te dire mais malheureusement ça ne rentrera jamais dans une seule bande son, et il n'y a pas que moi qui veux t'adresser son bonjour alors je vais essayer d'être brève. La vie sans toi ici n'est plus ce qu'elle était, tu étais le pilier de notre groupe et sans toi ce n'est plus pareil. Il y a tellement de choses que je regrette et la première serait de t'avoir abandonnée dans un moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi et de nous. Je n'ai pas tenue ma promesse d'être toujours là dans tes moments difficiles mais la vérité c'est que te voir dans un fauteuil roulant a été la chose la plus traumatisante pour moi, tu n'as pas mérité ça et j'étais tellement malheureuse pour toi que je n'aurais pas su te remonter le moral comme je l'aurais dû. Je n'aurais pas su t'aider comme j'aurais dû le faire et j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras_, dit-elle la voix tremblante. _Sache que je ne t'oublie pas et que je pense chaque jours à toi en espérant que tu as retrouvé un minimum le goût de vivre. j'espère aussi que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir un jour, je t'aime ma Bella, à bientôt._

Des sanglots secs jaillirent sans que je ne puisse les retenir mais n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions que la voix d'olivier retentit à son tour, puis celle d'Aurélie, Melissa, Jonathan et les autres. Tous avaient un besoin immense de s'excuser et de me demander pardon, et je me rendis vite compte que la vie n'avait pas été facile autant pour eux que pour moi et s'ils ne m'avaient pas appelé c'était simplement parce qu'ils avaient peur d'être rejetés et ils avaient raison, je n'aurais accepté de parler à aucun d'eux. Je pleurais silencieusement et Nicolas s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit en face de moi puis me prit dans ses bras. J'acceptais son étreinte avec joie et je respirais son odeur à plein poumons. Il m'avait manqué, terriblement. Nous restâmes quelques minutes sans bouger, je ne faisais plus attention à rien. C'est un raclement de gorge qui nous éloigna l'un de l'autre. Les pas discrets vers nous me renseignèrent sur son propriétaire, Edward. Nicolas s'éloigna de moi en poussant un soupir et nous laissa seuls dans le salon.

-**Tu vas bien ?** me demanda Edward d'une voix plutôt sèche.

-**Ça va,** répondis-je en souriant faiblement. **Nicolas m'a donné un cd où mes amis de France m'ont laissé un petit message et je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça**. **Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu entendre leurs voix et ils se sont tous excusés. Je ne sais pas si je dois les appeler ou non,** expliquai-je.

-**J'en suis heureux pour toi**, me dit-il sincère.

Il s'approcha toujours plus et m'embrassa passionnément. Je perdis l'esprit avec ce baiser fougueux et je m'éloignais de lui haletante. Je l'entendis ricaner et je lui tapais l'épaule, il fit un « aïe » pour la forme et nous rigolâmes tous les deux. Tout à coup il redevint sérieux et me demanda :

-**Tu m'aimes toujours ?**

-**Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours, pourquoi cette question ?** demandai-je intriguée.

-**Je ne sais pas**, répondit-il doucement. **J'ai l'impression que nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre depuis une semaine et j'ai peur de te perdre**, avoua-t-il gêné.

-**Je suis désolée si tu as l'impression que je suis distante avec toi. Avec l'arrivée de Nicolas, beaucoup de souvenirs se sont bousculés dans ma tête et je suis un peu perdue**, expliquai-je.

-**Tu l'aimes encre?** me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-**Quoi ? **

-**J'ai lu dans son esprit**, murmura-t-il. **Il est toujours amoureux de toi Bella, j'ai pu voir à travers son esprit que vous étiez un couple avant.**

Je ne répondis pas et baissais la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous et je sentis Edward se lever et s'éloigner de moi. Il soupira bruyamment et je dis :

-**C'était il y a longtemps maintenant. Nous avons pris des chemins différents et je suis très bien comme je suis aujourd'hui avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?**

-**Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne supporte pas de voir cet homme dans ta maison, un homme avec qui tu as partagé beaucoup de moments merveilleux à ce que j'ai pu voir et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux****,** expliqua-t-il gêné. **Ses pensées me donnent envie de l'étriper sur place, si tu savais comme c'est dur pour moi en ce moment****.**

-**Il faut que tu me fasses confiance Edward, je ne te trahirais jamais,** dis-je avec foi. **Je t'aime Edward et Nicolas c'est du passé. Il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur mais désormais c'est toi que j'aime.**

-**J'ai confiance en toi Bella, c'est de lui que je me méfie.**

-**Ne t'en fais pas, il repart bientôt pour la France et nous serons de nouveau tranquille ensemble****.**

J'entendis ses pas s'approcher de moi à nouveau et il m'embrassa sur les lèvres avec douceur.

-**Je suis désolé d'être comme ça mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre. Tu es ma raison d'être Bella, Je t'aime****,** murmura-t-il.

-**Je t'aime aussi**, répondis-je en souriant.

Les jours suivant ont été durs pour Edward. Nicolas et moi devenions de nouveau très proche et profitions du temps qui nous restait pour rigoler, parler et faire les enfants, comme avant. Ça me faisait énormément de bien de pouvoir rire avec lui. J'avais presque l'impression que l'accident n'avait jamais eu lieu. Les journées passaient rapidement en sa présence et j'étais un peu déçue d'avoir perdue une semaine bêtement en essayant de l'éviter et il fallait que je rattrape le temps qu'il nous restait. Qui sait quand nous nous reverrions par la suite. Je sais que tôt ou tard je deviendrais comme Edward et je devrais quitter mon père. Je n'aurais jamais plus l'occasion de revoir mes anciens amis et ma famille alors je riais autant que je le pouvais. J'avais décidé à mon tour d'enregistrer un message pour mes amis, en leurs disant que je leur pardonnait mais également que j'étais heureuse ici. Que j'avais trouvé des gens merveilleux et que chaque jours je remontais un peu la pente. Je parlais d'Edward et de ses frères et sœurs, ses parents ainsi qu'Abby. Je pardonnais à chacun de mes amis et après avoir enregistré ce message, je me sentais beaucoup plus libérée.

**Point de vue Edward**

Un jour, plus qu'un maudit jour avant que cet ignoble garçon s'en aille pour toujours retrouver les siens en France. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour supporter sa présence auprès de ma Bella au quotidien, entendre ses pensées, ses souvenirs heureux avec Bella, ces moments de presque intimité avec ce Français répugnant. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu trouver en lui de si attrayant, il est si banale et superficiel. Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire c'est que grâce à Nicolas, j'ai pu voir la vraie Bella, celle qu'elle a été avant son accident à travers ses souvenirs et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Bella est une femme merveilleuse et je remuerais ciel et terre pour qu'elle retrouve cette joie de vivre qu'elle avait avant. Chaque jours je peux m'apercevoir qu'elle s'ouvre au monde et égoïstement j'espère que c'est grâce à moi qu'elle retrouve peu à peu le sourire. J'ai un poids sur le cœur depuis l'arrivée de Nicolas, pour la première fois depuis que je suis un vampire, j'ai peur. Bella s'éloigne de moi et j'ai l'impression désagréable que je dérange. Quand je viens lui rendre visite, j'entends leurs rires à travers les murs, ils se racontent leurs souvenirs et dès que j'arrive, l'atmosphère joviale s'efface et fait place à un silence pesant. Ma famille essaye de me rassurer comme ils le peuvent mais personne n'arrive réellement à me faire enlever cette impression horrible que je vais perdre ma raison d'exister. Esmée me dit que c'est normale, que l'arrivée de Nicolas a perturbé notre quotidien et Bella essaye à travers lui de retrouver tout ce qu'elle a perdu. Mais que dans quelques jours tout redeviendrait comme avant, et je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Il est quatre heures et demi du matin, je suis chez moi à tourner en ronds et Emmett commence à s'énerver.

-**Bon allez** **viens mon frère on va chasser, ca nous fera passer le temps**, me dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

-**Je** **n'ai pas envie de chasser Emmett.**

-**Toi tu n'en as peut-être pas envie mais ton corps en a besoin Edward, tu as les yeux noirs charbon,** m'annonça-t-il. **Et je vais réellement t'assommer si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire les cents pas dans la maison, allons y**, m'ordonna-t-il. **Jasper tu viens avec nous ?**

-**OK, de toute façon, Alice est occupée à faire une liste de tout ce qu'il lui manque dans sa garde robe, comme s'il lui manquait réellement quelque chose**, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

Je soupirais mais les suivis tout de même à travers les bois. La course effréné me fit un bien fou et me vida l'esprit pendant quelques minutes. Nous faisions la course comme à chaque fois que nous partions chasser tous les trois et le jeu se transforma en combat acharné pour celui qui arriverait le plus vite sur notre terrain de chasse. Une fois arrivés, nous nous sustentâmes plus que de raison et nous assîmes ensuite pour parler. Mes frères avaient remarqué mon changement d'humeur et j'avais besoin de déballer tout ce qui n'allait pas depuis bientôt deux semaines. Les garçons me donnèrent leurs point de vue et comme Esmée un peu plus tôt, ils me rassurèrent sur le fait que dans quelques heures tout irait mieux vu que Nicolas prenait son avion aujourd'hui. La discussion dura longtemps et le jour s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures. Nous repartîmes vers la villa et chacun alla se doucher. Les filles étaient au lycée et nous les rejoignîmes pour l'après midi. Les cours se succédèrent et bientôt la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit. Je ramenais mes frères à la maison et repartis en direction de chez Bella. Durant tout le trajet, un désagréable pressentiment me tordait l'estomac et quand je me garais, l'appréhension était encore plus grande. Que se passe-t-il ? Je toquais à la porte et Abby vint m'ouvrir. Elle ne m'accueillit pas de son sourire joyeux mais avec une mine plutôt inquiète et désolé. Je forçais un peu le passage et me dirigeais rapidement vers le salon. Quand j'arrivais, la vision qui s'imposa à moi me brisa le cœur. Je restais bouche bée et incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Mon esprit s'embrouilla et j'avais l'impression que les murs s'approchaient lentement de moi pour m'écraser, mon cœur mort s'effrita et se brisa en milliers de petits morceaux. La vision de Bella dans les bras de Nicolas, leurs bouches étroitement liées par un baiser m'acheva sur place.

* * *

**Aie aie aie, je vois déjà vos têtes indignés,**

**Je sais je suis une sadique mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira mieux dans quelques temps, enfin je pense.**

**J'attends vos impressions pour ce chapitre.**

**Gros bisous à tous et à très bientôt.**

**MissJenny34**


	16. Chapitre 16 Pardonne moi

**Salut à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? Après beaucoup d'indignation de votre part voici la suite de ma fiction. Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.**

**Encore un gros merci à ma correctrice Galswinthe pour corriger mes chapitres et aussi à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction.**

**Bizoux !**

**CHAPITRE 16 – Pardonne-moi**

**Point de vue Bella**

L'avion de Nicolas était prévu pour dix neuf heures, hors il était déjà seize heures trente et l'heure des adieux approchait à grands pas. Mon père avait prévu de l'amener à l'aéroport mais j'avais refusé de les accompagner, prétextant ne pas être à l'aise en société. C'était en partie vrai, mais j'avais aussi peur de craquer devant tout le monde au moment des au revoir. Je regrettais de n'avoir pas accepter de l'écouter dès son arrivée, car j'aurais eu la possibilité de profiter un peu plus de sa présence ici. Nicolas est moi nous connaissions depuis toujours. Nous avions grandi dans le même quartier, avions fréquenté les mêmes écoles, côtoyons les mêmes amis, c'était rare pour nous d'être séparés l'un de l'autre. Partout où l'un aller, l'autre suivait c'était comme ça et tout le monde s'en accommodait dans notre entourage. Nos relations avaient toujours été fraternelles et au moment de l'adolescence, nos sentiments changèrent et devinrent plus adulte, moins fraternelle, et plus intime. C'était tout naturellement que nous avions décidé de former un couple, après tout c'était dans l'ordre des choses pour nous et tout le monde savait pertinemment que c'était comme ça que ça finirait. Toutes les filles m'enviaient d'être avec l'un des garçons les plus populaire du collège et j'étais fière d'être sa petite amie. C'est à notre entrée au lycée qu'on s'est éloignés l'un de l'autre sans réellement nous en rendre compte. Nous n'étions plus dans le même bahut donc n'avions plus les mêmes fréquentations ni les mêmes ambitions. J'étais réellement moins emballée par cette relation et lui également. Alors d'un commun accort, nous avions fini par rompre après un an et demi de bonheur. Les mois passèrent et nous nous voyons rarement, profitant des très rares moments ensemble. Et puis mon accident est arrivé et Nicolas a déserté mon entourage. Pas une seule fois il est venu me rendre visite, ni même essayé de téléphoner pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Moi qui avait toujours cru être une personne importante pour lui, je mettais royalement trompée. Alors quand j'ai entendu sa voix dans mon salon il y a maintenant deux semaines, mon amertume et ma colère avaient refaits surface et je n'avais pas réussi à être heureuse de sa présence. La deuxième semaine il m'a forcé à écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire et finalement j'avais mis de côté ma colère en repensant à tout nos moments passés ensemble depuis l'enfance. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier si facilement, même si maintenant j'avais refait ma vie, Nicolas en faisait encore partie. Et puis je savais qu'après je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le revoir. Mes projets de transformation en vampire m'empêcheraient catégoriquement de revoir mes amis et ma famille pour leur propre sécurité. Et quand je serais enfin capable de me contrôler face aux humains, beaucoup trop d'années auraient passé et cela serait louche pour tout le monde de voir que je n'avais pas vieilli. Alors je profitais de ces derniers instants en sa compagnie. Il essayais de paraître enjoué mais je sentais bien dans le ton de sa voix une certaine tristesse, comme moi d'ailleurs.

Il était là tout proche, s'affairant à droite et à gauche pour rassembler ses affaires et tout ranger dans sa valise. Je restais silencieuse, écoutant simplement le son de ses pas lourds contre le carrelage. Mon esprit essayait de remettre à plus tard le moment où il franchirait une dernière fois cette porte et repartir à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Mais je savais incontestablement que ce moment approchait à chaque nouvelle respiration, à chacun de mes battements de cils, le temps avançait et rien ne pourrait changer ça. J'étais triste et je me maudissais d'avoir été si stupide car si j'avais mis ma rancœur de côté, je n'aurais pas perdu autant de temps. Je soupirais et attendis qu'il finisse de ranger ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard il souffla à son tour et vint s'installer sur le canapé en face de moi. Il attrapa mes mains avec les siennes et traçait des ronds imaginaires avec ses pouces, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour me calmer avant chaque début de championnat de patinage. Je souris faiblement et baissais la tête, je ne voulais pas qu'il voie de la tristesse sur mon visage. Il fallait que je sois forte, que je fasse bonne figure. Je pourrais pleurer une fois qu'il aura franchi la porte mais pas avant. Ce silence pesant n'arrangeait en rien mon humeur et si l'un de nous deux ne parlait pas dans les cinq secondes à venir j'allais vraiment finir par tomber en larmes, enfin façon de parler car je ne versais plus de larmes depuis mon accident.

-**Tu vas me manquer**, me dit-il tristement.

-**Toi aussi tu vas me manquer**, répondis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix.

-**Ç****a m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Bellissima, je te promets que cette fois je t'appellerai plus souvent.**

-**Tu as intérêts**, dis-je d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

-**Tous ces mois sans avoir eu de tes nouvelles ont été une torture pour nous, plus particulièrement pour moi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir été si lâche****.**

-**Ce n'est rien Nicolas, je connais la raison de ce silence maintenant et je te pardonne, je vous pardonne**, dis-je en souriant.

-**Tu as toujours été la meilleure Bellissima, aujourd'hui encore. Après toutes les épreuves que tu as affronté seule. Tu trouves encore le courage de pardonner mes bêtises**, expliqua-t-il honteux.

-**Je n'ai jamais réussi à te faire la tronche tu devrais le savoir**, ajoutai-je en souriant.

-**Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime Bella**, m'avoua-t-il. **Tu es bien trop aimante pour en vouloir aux gens très longtemps. Et tu es une femme merveilleuse, je regrette d'avoir un moment oublié ce que tu représentais pour moi car ça aurait peut-être été différent maintenant.**

-**Comment ça ?**

-**Eh bien, si je n'avais pas été si égoïste peut-être que j'aurais été près de toi après ton accident. Tu ne serais certainement pas partie aussi loin et nous n'aurions pas à faire nos adieux aujourd'hui.**

-**Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même eu un peu de chance dans mon malheur, j'ai pu rencontrer un homme merveilleux ici, ainsi qu'une famille aimante****.**

-**Edward a beaucoup de chance**, me dit-il. **J'espère qu'il en est conscient****.**

-**C'est plutôt moi qui est beaucoup de chance de l'avoir****.**

Il ne répondit pas mais je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Il murmura un « tu vas me manquer » et il caressa mon dos doucement. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et respirais à fond son odeur qui me rassurait à une époque. Je sanglotais doucement dans ses bras et nous restâmes enlacés un bon moment. Le monde autour de moi n'existait plus, je gardais simplement en mémoire nos derniers instant ensemble. Je savais que plus jamais je pourrais me retrouver en sa compagnie alors je profitais un maximum. Quand il partira, ce sera une page de ma vie qui se fermera pour laisser sa place à un avenir que j'espérais heureux avec Edward. Je desserrais mon étreinte et reculais. Je lui souris et il reprit mes mains dans les siennes. Mon père rentra du travail et nous informa qu'il allait prendre une douche avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Nicolas fit un dernier tour dans la maison pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublier et revint s'assoir en face de moi. Il caressa doucement ma joue, sûrement pour voir naître un sourire sur mon visage plutôt que la tristesse qui m'habitait à cet instant. Je sentis son visage s'approcher doucement de moi, et ses deux mains agrippèrent avec douceur mon visage. Je savais ce qui allait se passer à cet instant et je n'avais réellement pas la force de le repousser. Son souffle chaud à quelques centimètre de mon visage m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Le monde s'arrêta autour de moi et me renvoya un an auparavant. Ses lèvres sur les miennes n'avaient plus le même goût aujourd'hui et je savais que pour lui autant que pour moi ce baiser signifier simplement la fin de notre histoire. À présent nous pourrions refaire nos vies et je savais que je serais heureuse. Je n'aurais plus d'amertume dans mon cœur et je pourrais de nouveau me concentrer sur mon avenir avec Edward plutôt que de ressasser le passé. Nous avions réglé nos problèmes et parler à cœur ouvert et maintenant tout était clair dans nos esprits. Je mis fin au baiser la première mais quand enfin nous réprîmes nos esprit, je sus à la seconde suivante qu'il y avait un problème. Edward. Edward était ici je le sentais. Mon regard vide d'expression se posa sur ce que je pensais être la position d'Edward et un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Je regrettais aussitôt ce baiser, je n'y avais vu aucune arrière pensée, simplement un geste d'adieu, un symbole entre nous pour mettre un terme au passé mais Edward penserait sûrement à une trahison. Mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée même qu'il veuille à présent m'abandonner et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les pas d'Edward s'éloignèrent puis j'entendis la porte claquer. Elle résonna dans mon esprit et s'amplifia au fil des secondes. Je restais immobile sans réellement savoir quoi faire et je me mis à pleurer. Nicolas me pressa l'épaule et partit en courant à son tour vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne bougeais pas non plus, je réalisais à quel point j'étais une idiote, j'aurais dû m'en tenir à une simple étreinte comme tout le monde l'aurait fait pour des adieux mais quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur moi, je n'avais pas réalisé la portée de ce geste qui pourrait faire du mal à Edward, j'étais une égoïste et je savais qu'à présent je l'avais perdu.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je ne bougeais plus, mes sens complètement annihilés par ce que je voyais en face de moi. Ma Bella, ma vie, ma moitié embrassant cet homme avec amour. Mais qu'avais-je réellement espéré ? J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle ne voudrait pas d'un monstre assoiffé de sang pour compagnon. La vision de leurs deux corps enlacés me torturait au plus haut point pourtant je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard. Je ne voulais pas y croire, j'aurais aimé être en plein cauchemar mais je savais que ce que je voyais été bien réel car aucun vampire ne rêve plus durant sa longue vie éternelle. Les quelques secondes de baiser parurent pour moi une éternité et quand enfin il se séparèrent, le visage de Bella changea considérablement, passant de la joie à la peur et l'incertitude. Elle savait que j'étais là mais aucune paroles ne franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. Les pensées de Nicolas étaient en ébullition et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation. Moi également je ne savais pas si je voulais hurler et aller arracher la tête de ce garçon ou partir et me terrer dans un trou pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Je décidais de tourner les talons et partir avant que mon instinct de vampire prenne le dessus sur mon humanité. J'étais désespéré et je ne me rendais plus compte de ce qui se passé autour de moi, j'ouvris machinalement la porte et la claquais derrière moi puis avançais jusqu'à ma voiture. J'entendis des pas derrière moi mais je ne m'arrêtais guère. J'entrais dans ma voiture et démarrais mais au moment où j'enclenchais la première, je vis Nicolas devant ma voiture. Je soupirais et criais :

-**Il vaudrait mieux que tu sortes de mon champs de vision avant que je ne t'écrase,** m'énervai-je.

**-Attends Edward, laisse-moi t'expliquer**, supplia-t-il.

-**Il n'y a rien à expliquer j'ai parfaitement compris, maintenant pousse-toi,** m'exclamai-je en poussant la pédale d'accélérateur pour lui faire peur.

-**Non tu n'as rien compris Edward, arrête cette voiture qu'on puisse discuter**, s'exclama-t-il.

Il a vraiment un culot monstre ce petit humain, s'il savait qu'il met sa vie en danger en s'interposant de la sorte face à moi. Je grognais et de nouveau poussais l'accélérateur pour qu'il s'écarte. Tout à coup le visage de Nicolas changea passant de la supplication à la détermination, il contourna la voiture et passa le bras à travers ma fenêtre pour chopper mes clefs de voiture et ainsi faire arrêter ma Volvo. Je restais abasourdi par sa témérité, ne ressentait-il pas le danger que je provoquais chez lui ? Apparemment son esprit était bien trop occupé à réparer les dégâts plutôt que de se méfier pour sa vie. Il se redressa hors de la voiture les clefs en main puis ouvrit la portière pour que je sorte et il dit :

-**J'ai fait assez de mal à Bella pour toute une vie alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter**, s'exclama-t-il.

Je relevais un sourcil, j'aurais presque rigolé si la situation n'était pas aussi désastreuse pour moi. Je soupirais et attendis qu'il poursuive.

-**Je** **sais que ce que tu as vu peut paraître suspect mais je t'assure que ce n'était rien. Enfin si**, se reprit-il. **Je n'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser comme je l'ai fait. Et tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot mais ce baiser était nécessaire pour nous deux****.**

-**Est-ce là ta façon de t'expliquer ? **demandai-je au bord de la crise de nerfs. **Alors à chaque fois que vous vous verrez désormais il sera nécessaire que vous vous embrassiez ? Désolé tu t'enfonces encore plus là, rends-moi mes clefs j'ai assez perdu de temps****.**

-**Edward**, m'appela-t-il en soupirant**. Je me suis mal exprimé**. **Il faut que tu comprennes que Bella et moi étions comme les deux doigts de la main avant,** me dit-il en croisant ses doigts. **J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs après son accident et ma venue ici était surtout pour régler nos différents. Je ne supportais plus d'être en froid avec elle et ça m'empêchait complètement d'avancer. Nous avons réussi à parler tous les deux et mettre les choses au clair. La raison de ce baiser c'était comme… pour déclarer la fin de notre histoire, pour clôturer le passé et aussi pour se dire adieux. Je n'ai rien ressenti pour elle à travers cet échange et je suis certain que pour elle c'est la même chose. À présent tout est clair et autant Bella que moi pourra de nouveau avancer et regarder devant elle plutôt que de ressasser le passé. Je pourrais comprendre que tu nous lui en veuilles ce n'était pas très malin ni très correct vis-à-vis de toi et jamais elle ne m'aurait embrassé, c'est moi qui est pris cette initiative, **expliqua-t-il.** Je ne veux pas provoquer un énième ras de marée dans sa vie, je t'en pris Edward il faut que tu me crois, ce baiser ne signifiait absolument rien.**

Je ne dis rien et baissais la tête ressassant ses quelques phrases. L'esprit de Nicolas était embrouillé et il avait peur pour Bella. Il ne voulait pas que nous nous séparions à cause de ce simple baiser qui ne signifiait rien pour eux appart ce qu'il m'avait énuméré quelques minutes avant. Il était prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner et il ne supporterait pas de repartir sans être sûr que tout s'arrangerait. Je sentais qu'il ne me mentait pas je le voyais dans son esprit. Il était très attaché à Bella et je ressentais beaucoup d'amour. Mais cet amour n'était pas celui que moi-même portais à Bella. Il s'était rendu compte quand il l'avait embrassé que son amour pour elle était fraternel et non amoureux. Il voulait le bonheur de Bella plus que tout et espérait que tout irait mieux. Je ne le laissais pas plus dans le suspense et dis :

-**Je t'en veux beaucoup Nicolas, tu n'avais pas le droit de l'embrasser en sachant qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.**

-**Je le sais pardonne-moi Edward, si tu savais comme je m'en veux**, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. **J'ai bien vu l'amour que vous vous portiez tous les deux, quand nous étions ensemble elle n'a jamais été comme elle est avec toi. Je t'ai envié, énormément**, avoua-t-il. **Mais je sais désormais que je n'enviais pas l'amour qu'elle te porte mais j'enviais votre relation. J'espère un jour trouver une femme qui se comportera comme Bella se comporte avec toi, vous vous complétez à un point, c'est incroyable. Je t'en pris Edward ne lui en veux pas.**

-**Je ne lui en veux pas, **répondis-je simplement.

J'allais poursuivre mais la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur le shérif Swan. Il avait une mine inquiète et se demandait ce qu'avait Bella. Il mettait sa tristesse sur le compte du départ de Nicolas mais n'était plus trop sûr en nous voyant tous les deux dehors. Il nous regarda suspicieusement et annonça qu'ils partiraient dans cinq minutes. Nicolas me lança un regard désolé et retourna vers la maison pour récupérer ses affaires. Je restais quelques minutes accoudé à ma voiture, réfléchissant à cette dernière demi heure horrible. Je vagabondais dans l'esprit de Charlie, puis d'Abby et enfin de Nicolas et ce que je vis me frappa. Bella était complètement dévastée, elle n'avait absolument pas bougée de place depuis mon départ. Son expression me rappela la première fois que je l'avais vu au centre commercial et je pouvais presque ressentir sa détresse. Nicolas s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça en lui murmurant un « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parlé à Edward ». Elle releva la tête et son visage reprit quelques couleur et exprimait de l'espoir, mais aussi beaucoup de peur. Il lui embrassa la joue et lui adressa un dernier au revoir. Elle lui rendit son salut et la porte claqua de nouveau sur les deux hommes. Charlie et Nicolas m'adressèrent un signe de tête en passant et ils prirent la route pour l'aéroport. Une fois la voiture loin de mon champ de vision je soufflais un bon coup et me dirigeais vers l'entrée. Je frappais trois coups et attendis qu'Abby vienne m'ouvrir.

Abby vint m'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard et elle m'accueillit avec un regard inquiet. Je lui souris et me dirigeais vers le salon. Bella était toujours au même endroit, le regard fixe et sans vie et son visage complètement décomposé. Je voyais dans ses yeux brillant toute la peine qu'elle ne pouvait déverser comme nous autre les vampires. Je m'approchais lentement et m'accroupis en face d'elle. Je posais ma main froide sur la sienne et elle ferma les yeux.

-**Bella ?** murmurai-je.

Pas de réponse.

-**Bella c'est moi Edward**.

Toujours aucune réponse mais je voyais ses épaules se secouer, elle essayait de se retenir de pleurer.

-**Je t'en pris Bella parle-moi, je ne t'en veux pas. Nicolas m'a expliqué la raison de ce geste****.**

Elle redressa sa tête dans ma direction, comme si elle pouvait me regarder et tout à coup elle s'élança sur moi et pleura comme jamais dans mes bras.

-**Pardonne-moi Edward, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi,** sanglota-t-elle. **Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Ce n'était rien pour moi, j'ai été stupide de ne pas le repousser je te jure ce n'était rien pardonne-moi.**

-**Chut Bella**, murmurai-je. **Je te pardonne Bella**.

Elle continua sur sa lancée comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue.

**-J'ai été bête, oh mon Dieu comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille, je suis désolée je t'ai fait du mal mais je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas.**

-**Bella calme-toi**, dis-je plus durement. **Je ne vais pas te laisser ni t'abandonner je t'aime trop pour ça ma Bella. Je sais que ce baiser ne représentait qu'un moyen de clore votre histoire**.

Elle sanglota toujours dans mes bras pendant quelques minutes et me serrait aussi fort que sa condition d'humaine le lui permettait. Elle avait toujours peur que je l'abandonne et ne voulait plus me lâcher. Quand enfin elle se calma complètement j'attrapais son visage et l'embrassais tendrement pour lui prouver que je ne lui en voulais réellement pas. Elle fourragea ses doigts dans ma tignasse et répondit avidement à mon baiser. Elle pressa ses lèvres fortement sur les miennes et caressa sa langue contre la mienne avec douceur. Je rompis le baiser pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau respirer convenablement et je l'enlaçais de nouveau.

-**Je t'aime Edward**, me dit-elle.

-**Je t'aime aussi**, répondis-je sincèrement.

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

L'incident avec Nicolas avait finalement été réglé et nous avions convenu de ne plus jamais en parler même si je sentais à travers Bella toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait par rapport à moi et Jasper me l'avait confirmé. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable et elle avait peur que je finisse par l'abandonner comme j'aurais dû le faire selon elle. Je lui avais expliqué que je ne voyais désormais plus ma vie sans elle et même si j'avais été extrêmement malheureux, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas dans ma nature d'être rancunier et j'étais certain que comme ils me l'avaient expliquer ce baiser n'était rien d'autre qu'un adieu. Nous reprenions le cours de nos vies et Bella commençait à reparler de sa future transformation. Elle était désormais certaine qu'elle aussi ne pourrait plus vivre sans moi et malgré tous les sacrifices qu'elle devrait faire elle se sentait prête. Nous en avions parlé à toute la famille et Carlisle s'affairait à trouver une solution pour Charlie. Nous ne voulions pas lui faire de mal en lui arrachant sa fille, et donc chacun fouillait dans son esprit et ainsi trouver un moyen de contourner le problème. C'était assez difficile car dans n'importe quelle situation, nous lui enlèverions Bella mais c'était la meilleure solution pour que sa fille retrouve un semblant de vie. Certes elle ne serait plus humaine mais elle pourrait désormais vivre à peu près normalement. Au début je n'étais pas du tout d'accord pour vouloir faire d'elle l'une des nôtres, cette non vie qu'elle devrait mener et la souffrance qu'elle devrait endurer. Mais chaque jours qui passent me montre que c'est la meilleure solution pour elle. Comme me l'avait fait remarquer Rosalie ce n'est réellement pas une vie qu'elle mène aujourd'hui et la souffrance elle connaît déjà et tout le monde le sait. Alors notre choix se tourne désormais vers sa future immortalité et leurs conséquences et égoïstement aussi, j'étais de plus en plus heureux, car ma non-vie allait se transformer en rêve éveillé chaque jours que je passerai avec elle. Ma Bella, mon amour, ma future moitié…

* * *

**Voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui !**

**Vous pouvez noter que pour une fois je finis mon chapitre correctement, sans suspense ni attente interminable pour savoir comment se passera la suite.**

**Je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos Reviews et je suis heureuse de voir beaucoup de nouvelles personnes suivre ma fiction !**

**A très bientôt pour la suite.**

**Gros bisous !**

**MissJenny34**


	17. Chapitre 17 Le départ

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, moi tranquille appart la chaleur étouffante !**

**Enfin c'est la vie !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci encore pour tout vos reviews, ca me touche énormément vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point. Merci aussi à GALSWINTHE pour sa correction.**

**Bonne lecture, bisous !**

**CHAPITRE 17 – Le départ**

**Point de vue Edward**

Le départ approchait, plus que quelques jours et nous partirions de Forks, à la différence que cette fois-ci, une nouvelle personne nous accompagnerait, Bella. Je sens de l'impatience dans sa voix dû à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à elle, mais aussi beaucoup d'appréhension et de tristesse. Comment dire au revoir à la seule famille qu'il nous reste sur cette Terre ? Bien sûr Bella faisait aussi partie de notre famille, elle était pour nous une sœur, une fille, une amie et dans mon cas ma moitié, celle qui donnait un sens à ma « non vie ». Mais son père, celui qui a contribué à faire naître cet être magnifique qu'est Bella n'aura plus l'opportunité de vivre auprès de sa fille, de contribuer à son bonheur et Bella ne pourra plus jamais revoir son père. Je ne suis pas très fier de moi, je n'arrête pas de culpabiliser, je sais que Charlie est très malheureux. Quand Bella, Carlisle et moi étions allés lui rendre visite pour lui annoncer notre départ, j'étais heureux que Bella ne puisse pas voir la tristesse dans son regard. Il a été fort et a très bien caché dans le son de sa voix son désarroi, préférant paraître enjoué pour ne pas que sa fille culpabilise de son départ. Mais Carlisle avait réussi à trouver une bonne excuse. Prétextant un nouveau procédé qui pourrait éventuellement soigner certains cas de handicaps. Il lui avait expliqué qu'un confrère à lui, un homme que Carlisle respectait beaucoup travaillait sur ce projet, et que toute la famille suivait le patriarche, Bella aussi avait souhaité nous accompagner dans ce voyage, pour aider dans ce projet. Charlie s'était senti obligé d'accepter, après tout si ce médecin trouvait un moyen pour guérir sa fille de son handicap, il ne pouvait pas être égoïste et avait accepté malgré tout son départ. Bien sûr nous avions dû mentir, car en réalité la raison de ce départ était surtout pour la sécurité de Charlie et des autres habitants de Forks par rapport à sa future transformation. Le délai était à présent fixé et rien ni personne ne pourrait faire changer d'avis Bella, et moi-même je ne pouvais empêcher l'impatience de me gagner et je me sentais terriblement égoïste d'avoir de telles pensées. Car évidemment Bella va quitter un enfer pour en rejoindre un autre. La vie de vampire n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler idyllique, surtout au début de sa renaissance, lorsque la soif de sang prend le dessus sur tout le reste. Et imaginer Bella ainsi, une future meurtrière prête à tout pour obtenir sa drogue n'est pas ce qui me réjouit le plus. J'aime ma Bella douce, gentille et aimante. Et je me demande ce que deviendra cette personne dont mon cœur s'est épris. Sera-t-elle toujours amoureuse de moi elle aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle voudra partir pour refaire sa vie après avoir obtenu l'immortalité ? Sera-t-elle heureuse avec nous ? Changera-t-elle d'état d'esprit et de caractère ? Toutes ces questions me perturbent à un point inimaginable et j'ai terriblement peur de perdre ma raison de vivre. Heureusement que ma famille est là pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve et me rassurait le plus possible. Même Bella a remarqué mon anxiété et essaye de me réconforter autant qu'elle le peut, m'assurant que cette décision est la meilleure de toute sa vie et qu'après cette épreuve, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer, nous pourrions nous aimer sans limites, sans craintes et sans contraintes. J'avais souri à cette idée, je me voyais déjà avec Bella, courant à travers les bois à vitesse inhumaine, nous chamaillant, rigolant comme jamais, imaginer ses yeux plein de vie, son regard posé sur le mien avec amour, la voir heureuse à mes côtés. J'imaginais aussi le jour où j'aurais le courage de lui demander sa main, de poser un genou à terre et lui proposer de devenir mienne pour l'éternité. Quand cette pensée me traversa, j'entendis un cri aigüe dans la maison, et deux secondes plus tard, une tornade brune me sauta dans les bras en hurlant tout plein de paroles incompréhensible tellement elle parlait vite. J'arrivais simplement à déchiffrer quelques mots comme heureuse, mariage, robes, noces… je souris malgré moi en voyant ma petite sœur si heureuse pour mon bonheur et je lui demandais de me repasser sa vision dans la tête car j'étais certaine qu'elle avait vu à la seconde où ma décision fut prise le moment où je ferais ma demande à Bella. Alice se concentra et me repassa sa vision, je souris quand je me vis, visiblement un peu nerveux, puis j'appelais Bella qui arriva en me souriant. Mon cœur accéléra quand je la vis marcher avec assurance, me regarder et me sourire avec amour, plus belle que jamais. L'immortalité allait la rendre encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je posais un genoux à terre et fis ma demande. La vision changea et je me voyais en smoking noir, entouré de mes frères et mon père, eux aussi en smoking, ma mère m'enlaça et rejoignit Carlisle. La musique retentit et je me retournais vers la porte à la recherche de ma future moitié puis… plus rien, la vision s'arrêta.

-**Aliceeee pourquoi as-tu arrêté ta vision maintenant ?** boudai-je.

Elle me scruta de ses petits yeux ambrés, le visage moqueur.

-**Il** **est interdit de voir la robe de mariée avant le mariage mon cher ça porte malheur et tu le sais**, me signala-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Je soufflais mais n'ajoutais rien de plus, bien conscient qu'Alice ne me montrerait rien de plus que ce que je venais de voir à l'instant. Néanmoins, un petit sourire s'étira de mes lèvres quand celle-ci ajouta :

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, tu sais que je suis une experte en matière de mode et Bella sera la plus belle mariée que le monde n'est jamais vu**, s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme et détermination.

-**Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde**, répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

**Point de vue Bella**

_Jour du départ_

L'effervescence me gagne petit à petit. Le départ est imminent et je suis partagée entre la joie et la tristesse. Nous partons de Forks aujourd'hui et mon père a pris un jour de congé pour pouvoir la passer en ma compagnie et m'aider à emballer mes derniers effets personnel. La tension règne et je sens que mon père est triste. Je l'ai prévenu que nous partions à l'autre bout des États-Unis et que je ne sais pas quand nous retournerions à Forks. Il a accepté malgré lui, en m'expliquant que peut-être un jour il aurait la possibilité de me voir marcher de nouveau, alors ce départ était justifié. Je souris faiblement et baissais la tête. Mon père est merveilleux. Je me sentais égoïste de m'en aller. Je partais pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec la famille Cullen, je deviendrais très prochainement un vampire, je marcherais à nouveau, verrais à nouveau. Mais mon père ne pourra pas se réjouir pour moi, ne pourra pas de nouveau vivre heureux tant qu'il ne saura pas comment je vais, si je vais bien et où j'en suis dans ma vie. J'allais encore provoquer un chamboulement et je me promis malgré tout que je l'appellerai autant de fois que je le pourrais pour donner de mes nouvelles et l'encourager à poursuivre la sienne. L'après midi fila à la vitesse de l'éclair et mon père m'informa avec douleur que les Cullen étaient arrivés. Edward m'embrassa rapidement et aida mon père à transporter mes dernières valises dans le coffre de la voiture. Ils mirent quelques minutes à rentrer de nouveau dans la maison et j'imaginais sans problème les recommandations que mon père avait faites à Edward et sa famille. Ils revinrent en silence et je sentis mon père s'agenouiller devant moi et m'attraper les mains.

-**Tu** **vas me manquer Bella**, m'avoua-t-il tristement.

-**À moi aussi tu vas me manquer papa**, répondis-je en reniflant bruyamment. **Je te promets de t'appeler aussi souvent que je le pourrais.**

-**Je l'espère bien ma chérie**, ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

Il m'enlaça tendrement pendant quelques minutes, et je ne pus retenir ma tristesse de s'échapper.

-**Allez ma chérie, ne pleure pas, nous nous retrouverons dans quelques mois, il faudra juste être patient, pas vrai ?** me dit-il aussi bouleversé que moi.

J'essayais de me reprendre tant bien que mal, je pourrais me laisser aller une fois partie. Lorsque mon père sera derrière moi. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'aujourd'hui c'est la dernière fois qu'il me voit.

-**Oui, il faudra juste être patient**, répétai-je en me contenant quelque peu.

Il me tapota le dos gentiment et se redressa. Je me forçais à sourire pour prouver à mon père que tout irait bien et il m'embrassa tendrement le front.

-**Je t'aime** **ma chérie, et je ne t'oublierai jamais je te le promets,** m'informa-t-il comme s'il savait que ces adieux était définitifs. Non je devais me faire des idées, comment pourrait-il savoir ?

-**Moi aussi je t'aime. Prends bien soin de toi**, ordonnai-je en souriant faiblement.

Mon père finit par se relever et me poussa jusque dans l'allée où je devinais la famille Cullen adossée à leurs voitures respective, attendant patiemment le moment du départ définitif. Chacun salua mon père brièvement et Carlisle ainsi qu'Edward promirent à Charlie de bien prendre soin de moi. J'entendis ensuite des claquements de porte, signe que chacun avait regagné son véhicule et les pas de mon père revinrent vers moi. Il m'embrassa longuement le front et retourna sans un mot vers la maison. Esmée vint m'enlacer brièvement en me murmurant que tout irait bien et disparut dans une des voitures. Edward me souleva en silence et m'installa avec douceur sur le siège passager de sa Volvo, rangea mon fauteuil dans le coffre et revint à l'avant. Il démarra et le départ fut lancé. Un silence pesant envahit la voiture et je ne cessais de culpabiliser en abandonnant mon père. J'écoutais distraitement le paysage défiler, j'imaginais la forêt verte et luxuriante autour de nous, je faisais tout pour me vider l'esprit mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la culpabilité et l'inquiétude avaient fait leur chemin dans chaque pores de ma peau, dans chaque recoin de mon esprit. Avais-je fait le bon choix en l'abandonnant ? J'étais certaine que c'était la meilleure solution pour nous deux, malgré la cassure de mon départ, il pourrait finalement se concentrer sur sa vie et essayer de trouver un nouveau but, autre que celui de veiller sur moi. Je savais pertinemment que ce choix était le bon mais la tristesse ne partait pas, et je savais que je mettrais quelques temps avant d'être totalement remise de mon départ. Je sentis la main froide d'Edward presser doucement ma cuisse en signe de réconfort mais il n'y avait rien à faire je n'arrivais pas à calmer les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper d'un moment à l'autre. Je l'avais abandonné. Cette phrase se répétait dans ma tête en s'amplifiant et cette fois je ne pus retenir le flot de chagrin m'envahir. Mon corps trembla et mes pleurs envahirent l'habitacle. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, anéantie. Je sentis la voiture ralentir puis finalement s'arrêter. Edward passa ses bras autour de moi et me berça comme un bébé. Il caressait mes cheveux tendrement et attendit que mes pleurs cessent, il savait que je devais passer par là pour me sentir mieux par la suite. Il attendit patiemment, m'embrassant les cheveux et chuchota des paroles apaisante au creux de mon oreille.

-**Est-ce que tu crois qu'il ira bien ?** demandai-je entre deux sanglots.

-**J'en suis persuadé**, me dit-il sincèrement.

-**Je m'en veux tellement de l'abandonner. Il a tout perdu à présent il est seul, sans l'amour de sa vie, sans sa fille, sans personne. Je suis un monstre égoïste Edward, **me lamentai-je.

-**Non, non Bella**, me murmura-t-il. **Tu n'es pas un monstre et encore moins égoïste. Tout le monde a le droit de vivre à peu près normalement et c'est la raison de notre départ. Si ton père avait su la véritable raison, je suis certain qu'il t'aurait laissé partir, il veut ton bonheur et il sait qu'en retrouvant tes jambes et ta vue ça contribuerait à ce bonheur alors il serait heureux également. Il te laisserait partir en t'ordonnant de ne pas culpabiliser. Il t'aime et jamais il ne t'en voudra de l'avoir laissé pour essayer de trouver un semblant de bonheur.**

-**Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ?**

-**Il n'a rien à te pardonner Bella, il ne t'en veux pas et au fond de lui il est heureux que tu avances et que tu ne laisses plus ton handicap diriger ta vie****.**

Je ne répondis rien mais accentuais notre étreinte. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur apaisante et finis par me calmer. Je m'en voulais toujours mais je savais qu'Edward ne me mentirait jamais. Je relevais la tête en quête de ses lèvres puis l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il était ma famille à présent et je ne pourrais survivre sans lui. Je laissais échapper un « je t'aime » entre deux baisers et il accentua celui-ci. Sa langue traversa la barrière de ma bouche et rencontra la mienne avec douceur. Je savourais ce baiser plein de promesses et d'avenir et dus m'éloigner à regret pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle. Après quelques minutes, je l'informais que nous pouvions reprendre la route. Pleurer m'avait fait du bien en quelques sortes. J'étais plus sereine à présent même si je me sentais toujours coupable, je pouvais de nouveau regarder vers l'avenir.

Je dus ensuite m'endormir pendant le voyage car je sentis la main froide d'Edward me caressait la joue pour me réveiller, la voiture était immobilisée.

-**Mon ange, réveille-toi nous sommes arrivés**.

-**Déjà** **? **marmonnas-je. **Mais combien de temps j'ai dormi **? demandai-je déboussolée.

-**Trois heures, mon ange. Après toutes ses émotions tu en avais besoin,** me dit-il en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

J'entendis sa porte claquer et la seconde suivante il était de mon côté. Il décrocha ma ceinture et me souleva délicatement du siège. J'avais terriblement mal au dos mais ne voulant pas déranger Edward, je ne dis rien de plus. J'essayais de me concentrer sur mon nouvel environnement. Je sentais que l'air était plus frais ici, et aussi plus boisé encore qu'à Forks.

-**Décris-moi le paysage s'il te plaît Edward**.

-**D'accord, alors nous sommes entourés par de vastes collines et montagnes verdoyantes. La forêt est tout aussi dense qu'à Forks et les pins sont plus haut de quelques mètres. Notre maison est située en plein milieu des bois, et tout comme à Forks, un ruisseau s'écoule à quelques pas de la villa. Notre maison est montée sur quatre étages, et les façades sont en bois clair. D'immenses baies vitrées surplombent la moitié des murs. Nous avons également un immense garage qui prend toute la surface de la maison au sous-sol.**

-**C'est magnifique**, dis-je en imaginant les lieux dans mon esprit.

-**Pas autant que toi mon amour**, me répondit-il sérieux.

Après cette petite description, Edward me porta jusqu'à l'intérieur. L'odeur de la peinture fraîche me chatouillait les narines et quand nous arrivâmes dans ce que je devinais être le salon, les Cullen me souhaitèrent la bienvenue chez nous. Je remerciais tout le monde chaleureusement et Edward me porta jusqu'à la cuisine où Esmée avait préparé mon repas.

_Un mois plus tard…_

Voilà un mois que nous sommes arrivés en Alaska et la vie avec les Cullen n'avait rien avoir avec une vie banale. Ici, j'avais l'impression d'être une autre personne. Autant eux que moi devions chaque jours jouer un rôle en présence des autres et ici personne n'avait à se cacher. Je n'avais plus honte d'être ce que j'étais et ma présence à leurs côtés ne les dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Les jours avaient défilés rapidement et aujourd'hui était un grand jour. C'est aujourd'hui que ma vie d'humaine va cesser. Bizarrement, je ne suis pas anxieuse, je suis même assez impatiente. Je sais ce que je veux et je ne regretterais jamais ma vie d'humaine. J'allais bientôt avoir la possibilité de marcher, de voir à nouveau et cela me rendait heureuse. J'allais enfin pouvoir découvrir le vrai visage de mon Edward, voir ses yeux dorées que je n'arrivais réellement pas à imaginer. Carlisle m'avait réexpliqué les étapes de ma transformation et les conséquences de mes choix. La douleur ne me faisait pas peur et même si je savais que j'allais souffrir, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ce que j'allais gagner. C'était le prix à payer pour être aux côtés d'Edward pour l'éternité. Je m'étais endormie sereinement, bien consciente que c'était la dernière fois que je rêvais et que je profitais d'un sommeil réparateur. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'étais entourée par les bras froid d'Edward. Il m'embrassa tendrement et nous nous levâmes. Une odeur de chocolat chaud, de madeleines et de pancakes embaumait l'air et mon ventre se manifesta rapidement. Edward me posa délicatement sur la chaise de la cuisine et Esmée installa mon petit déjeuner devant moi.

-**J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être envie de manger une dernière fois de bonnes choses alors j'ai cuisiné tout ce que tu adores,** m'informa Esmée d'un ton maternel.

-**Merci beaucoup Esmée****.**

Je me servis des pancakes avec du sirop d'étable, je savourais chaque bouchées et profitais du bon chocolat chaud. Je mangeais plus que de raison, savourant chaque bonnes choses qu'Esmée avait cuisiné avec amour et je sortis de table le ventre plein et heureuse. Rien ne vaut un bon petit déjeuner pour démarrer la journée. Et quelle journée, dans quelques heures, je ne serais plus Bella l'humaine handicapée mais Bella la vampire assoiffée. C'était le seul point négatif dans toute cette histoire, j'allais devenir un être sanguinaire et j'avais fait promettre à ma nouvelle famille de toujours me surveiller pour ne pas que je fasse de mal à un humain car je ne le supporterai pas. La journée passa lentement et nous devions attendre le retour de Carlisle pour commencer ma transformation. En attendant chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait mais je sentais bien la tension qui régnait dans le salon. Moi j'attendais patiemment le moment où ma vie changerait. Je profitais de mes derniers instants d'humaine pour appeler mon père, Edward me composa le numéro et me tendit le téléphone. Après deux sonneries, la voix de mon père retentit :

-**Allô ?**

-**Bonjour papa**, dis-je joyeusement.

-**Bellaa ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Je suis si content de t'entendre, comment ça se passe à New-York ? La ville est aussi grande qu'on le pense ? Et les gens, est-ce qu'ils sont aussi accueillant qu'on le dit ? Est-ce qu'il fait froid ?**

Je souris, c'était la première fois que mon père était aussi enjoué depuis bien longtemps.

-**Papa, calme-toi et laisse-moi le temps de répondre, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Alice**, rigolai-je.

Alice me tapota l'épaule gentiment et je souris.

-**Oh excuse-moi ma chérie, mais ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu, tu me manques Bella,** m'avoua-t-il.

**-Toi aussi tu me manques. Alors comment ça se passe à Forks ?** dis-je pour changer de sujet.

-**Tout va très bien, j'ai renoué contact avec un ami d'enfance qui habite sur la réserve Quileute, Billy Black, tu te souviens je t'en avais parlé**, me dit-il heureux.

-**Oui je m'en rappelle, je suis très heureuse pour toi alors si tout se passe bien.**

**-Merci ma chérie, et toi alors New-York ?** me demanda-t-il curieux.

-**C'est très grand, et déstabilisant aussi**, mentis-je. **Il y a beaucoup de bruit alors j'ai du mal à me repérer mais ça va je m'y fais, et Edward est très patient avec moi.**

-**Ç****a va alors, comment vont-ils ? Ils prennent soin de toi au moins ?**

-**Bien sûr papa, ne t'inquiète pas, **répondis-je sincèrement.

**-D'accord, tu leur transmettras mes amitiés Bella. Ma chérie je vais devoir te laisser, Billy m'attend à la réserve, nous avons prévu d'aller pécher ensemble.**

**-OK, à bientôt papa, prends soin de toi.**

**-Toi aussi ma chérie, à bientôt.**

Je raccrochais et tendis le téléphone à Edward pour qu'il le repose sur son socle. Il était désespérément silencieux et ce silence me rendait nerveuse.

-**Qui a-t-il Edward ?** demandai-je inquiète.

-**Tout** **va bien Bella, je suis juste anxieux pour tout à l'heure,** me dit-il en m'enroulant ses bras froid autour de moi.

-**Ce serait plutôt à moi d'être nerveuse non ?** dis-je en souriant.

-**Oui mais tu ne l'es pas**, constata-t-il.

-**Pourquoi le serais-je Edward ? Je suis certaine de ce que je veux****.**

-**Tu es la plus courageuse personne que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma longue vie Bella, je t'aime**, me dit-il sincèrement.

-**Je t'aime aussi,** dis-je en capturant ses lèvres.

-**Tu seras là pour moi n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? Même si je suis invivable comme me l'a expliqué Jasper**, demandai-je tout à coup plus nerveuse.

-**Je serais là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive n'en doute jamais****.**

Je souris tout à coup plus rassurée. Je profitais de son étreinte protectrice, soudainement impatiente. Je me relevais et me hissais sur Edward de façon à avoir son visage proche du mien. J'embrassais ses lèvres avec douceur et reculais. Je fermais les yeux par instinct et passais mes doigts sur son visage.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** me demanda-t-il.

-**J'imprègne tes traits dans mon esprit pour être sûre que je te reconnaîtrai lors de mon réveil****.**

Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire. Il ne dit plus rien me laissant à mon exploration. Je glissais mes doigts vers sa chevelure désordonnée et douce que j'aime tant et humais son odeur si particulière puis descendis vers son front que je caressais du bout des doigts. Je traçais une ligne le long de ses sourcils épais et passais mes doigts sur ses yeux clos en redescendent vers son nez droit. Puis je m'attardais sur sa bouche que je ne cessais de caresser lentement. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et embrassa mes pouces avec douceur, je souris malgré moi et tout à coup je plongeais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson magistral me parcourut le dos et j'abandonnais mon exploration pour me concentrer juste sur les sensations de ses lèvres froides sur les miennes. J'oubliais tout pendant un instant, ma future transformation, la famille d'Edward autour de nous, j'oubliais même de respirer à tel point qu'Edward est obligé de mettre fin au baiser pour que je puisse reprendre une respiration normal. Je grognais de frustration et je l'entendis rire. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et m'annonça que Carlisle arrivait. Nous restâmes enlacés en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans la maison. il se dirigea vers le salon où tout le monde s'installa au fur et à mesure.

-**Tu es prête Bella**, me demanda Carlisle.

-**Plus que jamais**, répondis-je en souriant.

-**D'accord, alors Edward va te monter dans votre chambre, j'arrive.**

Je sentis les bras d'Edward me soulever et tout le monde m'embrassa sur les joues en me souhaitant bonne chance. Je souris à chacun d'eux et nous montâmes en silence. Nous avions prévu que ce serait Edward qui procéderait à ma transformation, Carlisle sera simplement là pour superviser son fils au cas où il ne serait pas capable de s'arrêter à temps. Les autres Cullen ne montèrent pas avec nous, ils me rejoindraient lorsque la transformation sera commencée. Edward m'allongea délicatement sur le lit et m'embrassa avec douceur. Mon cœur s'accéléra soudain, signe que finalement j'avais tout de même une petite appréhension. Edward se recula et souffla.

-**Je ne peux pas faire ça Bella, tu as peur, je l'entends à ton cœur. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal**, me lança-t-il avec souffrance.

-**Edward, regarde-moi**.

Je sentais qu'il ne bougeait pas, je me redressais tant bien que mal et attrapais sa tête pour qu'il me regarde.

-**Edward regarde-moi bien. Je n'ai pas peur et jamais tu ne me feras pas de mal consciemment. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de faire ça mais sache que c'est la plus belle chose que tu pourras jamais m'offrir Edward.**

-**Tu vas devenir un monstre à cause de moi Bella**, souffla-t-il.

-**Tu n'es pas un monstre Edward et je n'en serais jamais un non plus. Edward la vie que je mène aujourd'hui n'est pas une vie et tu le sais très bien. Grâce à toi je pourrais marcher à nouveau, voir être heureuse à tes côtés. Je n'ai pas peur, je te le promets. Finissons-en maintenant, après nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais, **dis-je en souriant sincèrement.

Pour toute réponse il m'embrassa passionnément en me repoussant légèrement vers les oreillers. Il m'embrassait avec douceur, comme pour s'excuser du mal qu'il allait me causer. Il quitta mes lèvres et embrassa ma joue puis glissa lentement vers mon cou. Il me souffla un « désolé », embrassa doucement mon cou et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Tout à coup, je sentis une douleur violente dans le cou, ses dents avaient transpercées ma peau avec violence et je sombrais dans les abysses d'une douleur nouvelle.

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre achevé, je suis désolé de couper maintenant mais ca aurait été trop long pour les idées que j'ai en tête!

Comme d'habitude j'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

A très bientôt

Miss-Jenny34.


	18. Chapitre 18 Renaissance

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passés une bonne rentrée ?**

**Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, j'espère qu'ils vous plairas**

**Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions !**

**Merci à tout ceux qui laissent une trace de leur passage, je ne réponds pas toujours ni à tout le monde mais je vous dis tout de même à tous un grand merci !**

**Merci également à ma correctrice GALSWINTHE !**

**Bon maintenant trêve de bavardages,**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE 18 - Renaissance**

_Tout à coup, je sentis une douleur violente dans le cou, ses dents avaient transpercées ma peau avec violence et je sombrais dans les abysses d'une douleur nouvelle._

J'avais l'horrible impression que ma vie m'abandonnait. Que mon âme, symbole spirituel de ma personne s'échappait, s'envolait loin de mon corps pour rejoindre les cieux. Était-ce bien normal je n'en étais pas sûre. Edward m'avait parlé de feu ardent comme l'enfer. Mais aucune flammes ne venaient traverser la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Seulement cette sensation de planer et de sombrer dans le néant. Peut-être mon destin était finalement de ne pas devenir vampire, peut-être étais-je destinée à mourir. J'entendais rapidement des bruits autour de moi, ou plutôt des voix mais impossible de distinguer les personnes auxquelles elles appartenaient. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni où je me trouvais, j'étais seulement victime de cet étrange et désagréable flottement. Puis tout à coup, sans que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, la douleur arriva, foudroyante. Tout d'abord à la base de mon cou, puis ensuite dans chaque veines de mon corps. Aussi puissante que dévastatrice, je ne pus empêcher mes cordes vocales de hurler ma douleur. Aussi sûre d'être Bella Swan, je savais que je ne survivrais pas à l'intensité de ce brasier qui consumait chaque parcelle de ma peau. J'avais connu bien des mésaventures dans la vie, la souffrance, la tristesse et la douleur étaient devenues si familières à mes yeux que je croyais bêtement que cette fois j'arriverais à les surmonter durant ma transformation. Mais je préférerais vivre cent fois le moment de mon réveil à l'hôpital qu'être ici en train de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer. Le poison s'immisçait en moi aussi rapidement qu'une voiture de course lancée à 150 kilomètres heures, est la chose la plus étonnante.

Le venin réveillait en moi les parties de mon corps endormie depuis si longtemps. Mes jambes me brûlaient atrocement, en même temps que mes bras, mon ventre, mon cœur et surtout mes yeux. Par réflexe, j'ai voulu prendre ma tête entre mes mains pour faire cesser cette agonie mais impossible de bouger le moindre centimètre car comme si cela était possible la douleur augmentait à chaque infime mouvement. J'essayais de repenser aux raisons de subir une telle souffrance et bientôt, le prénom d'Edward trotta dans ma tête. Edward, pourquoi n'était-il pas là avec moi et ne m'aidait-il pas à arrêter ce brasier si dévastateur. Je voulais à présent que ça s'arrête, je préférais mourir à présent, je n'étais plus assez forte. Une nouvelle vague de douleur encore plus puissante s'enfonça dans mon cerveau, j'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites tellement la compression était forte et je hurlais pour que ça s'arrête. Je suppliais pour qu'on en finisse avec moi. Je désirais mourir à présent. Retrouver ce flottement que j'avais ressenti au tout début.

Les heures défilaient et la torture continuait. Edward m'avait parlé de trois jours mais j'avais l'impression de brûler depuis des mois. La douleur ne me quittait pas et j'essayais de faire abstraction de celle-ci. J'avais appris à vivre avec la souffrance alors pourquoi pas avec celle-là également. Au fil du temps, j'arrêtais de hurler, ça ne servait à rien appart me tuer encore plus. Je ne bougeais plus non plus et me concentrais sur les bruits alentour. J'entendais des pas non loin de moi, de la musique, le vent soufflant dans les branches, puis cette voix, sa voix. Edward. Il était là près de moi. Le lit s'affaissa et je sentis son corps près du mien. Sa main caressa mon visage avec douceur.

-**Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça mon amour, ce sera bientôt fini je te le promets****,** m'informa-t-il d'une voix rauque qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

J'avais envie de lui répondre mais aucun son ne s'échappait de mes lèvres. Je voulais qu'il continue de parler, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Car sa voix était comme un remède à ma souffrance, sa voix m'aidait à oublier le brasier quelques instants. Comme s'il m'avait entendu, il reprit :

-**Tu es tellement magnifique mon amour****,** me dit-il.

Comment pouvait-il dire ça dans un moment pareil alors que tout mon corps était balayé par un incendie dévastateur.

-**Me pardonneras-tu un jour de t'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte ?** reprit-il.

Bien sûr que je te pardonne Edward. J'aurais voulu lui dire de vive voix mais impossible de répondre. Je n'étais plus maître de mon corps ni de ma voix. Il continua à me parler, se fustigeant mille fois. Je voulais lui crier d'arrêter de culpabiliser. Que je voulais devenir comme lui et que tout ça était de ma faute, que dans quelques jours toute cette souffrance cesserait et je pourrais marcher, et voir de nouveau. J'avais finalement envie de sourire quand je pensais à mon réveil prochain. La douleur cessa au niveau de mes pieds et comble du bonheur, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais les bouger à nouveau. Je ressentais mes jambes à présent. Le venin foudroyant cessa sa progression et remonta lentement. Mes bras ne me brûlaient plus non plus et bientôt ma tête cessa à son tour de se consumer. J'avais l'impression de voir la lumière à travers mes paupières mais avant que je ne puisse les ouvrir la douleur reprit son chemin, cette fois au niveau de la poitrine. Mon cœur brûlait, se calcinait. La douleur se démultiplia et je pus à nouveau pousser un cri de douleur qui j'étais certaine s'était entendu à l'autre bout du pays. J'entendis les battements de mon cœur s'affoler, essayaient de lutter contre les flammes. Mais impossible, le combat était perdu d'avance. Les pulsations de mon cœur s'espacèrent et j'eus peur tout à coup. Après tout ce temps de souffrance j'allais mourir et cela n'aurait servit à rien. Un battement, deux battements, un troisième et un dernier puis plus rien. Plus aucune douleur, plus de brasier, plus d'agonie. J'essayais de prendre une bonne inspiration mais je me rendis vite compte que cela ne servait strictement à rien. Je n'avais plus besoin d'air.

Non seulement je n'avais plus besoin d'air, mais je me rendis compte avec enthousiasme que mes pieds bougeaient à nouveau. J'étirais mes orteils, les pliais plusieurs fois pour être certaine que je ne rêvais pas et souris quand je vis qu'ils m'obéissaient de nouveau. Pendant tout ce temps j'avais gardé les yeux fermés, peut-être avais-je peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. Je voyais bien la clarté à travers mes paupières, chose qui ne mettait pas arrivé depuis presque un an à présent. J'ouvris les yeux lentement et retins une grimace quand la lumière m'aveugla et les refermais instinctivement. J'entendis des bruits dans la chambre et tout de suite je me levais d'un bond et atterris sur les fesses dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Le rire tonitruant de ce grand dadais d'Emmett plomba mes oreilles encore toutes neuves et je fronçais les sourcils. Je rouvris les paupières et fus encore une fois agressée par la lumière aveuglante du jour, j'entraperçus une silhouette fermer les rideaux pour plus d'obscurité et je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Je ne bougeais pas, scrutant mon nouvel environnement. J'étais complètement déboussolée. Je voyais sept vampires me faire face et malgré que je sache que c'était les Cullen, je me sentais terriblement menacée. Je regardais chaque visages qui souriaient pour me mettre à l'aise, attendant certainement que je sois prête pour me parler. Je vis une jeune femme blonde et magnifique en première, sa beauté était à couper le souffle et son regard, bien qui soit amical, reflétait une anxiété que je ne compris pas. J'avais certainement en face de moi Rosalie. À côté d'elle je n'eus aucun doute sur l'identité de ce monsieur muscle, Emmett évidemment. Il avait un visage souriant et enfantin qui me mit tout de suite à l'aise et son sourire me confirma que jamais il ne me ferait de mal malgré sa carrure imposante et impressionnante. Mes yeux dévièrent ensuite vers un homme grand et blond, le patriarche à n'en pas douter. Son visage sérieux mais protecteur me le confirmait. Il tenait dans ses bras une femme aux cheveux couleur caramel à l'apparence douce et amicale, Esmée. C'est réellement comme ça que je l'imaginais, la beauté un peu moins exacerbé. À côté de la porte, il y avait Alice, je reconnaitrais ma douce et exubérante amie n'importe où. J 'avais mainte fois découvert son visage sous mes doigts pour savoir que c'était elle et son sourire ravissant me fit moi aussi sourire. Devant elle se tenait Jasper. Cette façon de se mettre devant sa moitié pour la protéger d'un danger potentiel (c'est-à-dire moi) me prouva que c'était bien lui. Je m'attardais plus longuement sur son visage si particulier. Il possédait un charisme extraordinaire. Sa beauté était aussi époustouflante qu'incroyable. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être autant marqué, Alice m'avait parlé de ses cicatrices mais je n'aurais jamais imaginer à quel point il y en avait. Je détournais mon regard lentement, ne voulant pas paraître impoli. Puis mes yeux se mirent à la recherche de celui qui occupe mes pensées jours et nuits depuis plusieurs mois. J'avais imaginé son visage des millions de fois, j'avais rêvé des centaines de fois ce moment où je le verrais de mes propres yeux pour la première fois et maintenant que j'y étais j'avais terriblement peur. Peur de le découvrir enfin. Je baissais le regard, impuissante et intimidée. J'entendis des pas non loin de moi se rapprocher doucement, je savais que c'était lui. Sa démarche si féline et gracieuse, son odeur magnifique. Il finit par s'accroupir devant moi et me soulever le menton pour que je le regarde.

J'inspirais fortement, et levais doucement les yeux vers lui, je vis son corps accroupi vers moi, ses bras musclés qui m'ont serré tellement de fois. Son cou, blanc comme la neige. Son menton et sa mâchoire carré. Sa bouche fine mais pleine avec une jolie couleur rosée, son nez droit, ses pommettes hautes et enfin ses yeux. Ce regard… si puissant et magnifique qui me couve d'un amour inconditionnel est extraordinaire. De la passion se lit dans son regard mais aussi de la tendresse, beaucoup de joie mais aussi une pointe de culpabilité à mon égard mais je suis trop hypnotisée par son regard pour réagir et dire quoi que ce soit. Je me noie dans ses iris et je suis complètement éblouie. Il est magnifique, et même ce terme n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer sa beauté irréelle. Je ne bouge pas, me contente de fixer cet Apollon qui me sourit chaleureusement. Je ne sais combien de temps je le fixe mais jamais je ne me lasserais de regarder cet homme qui m'a offert l'immense privilège de devenir sa moitié, celui qui m'a offert l'immortalité et malgré la souffrance que j'ai pu éprouver dans ma vie et durant ma transformation, cette souffrance valait le coup rien que pour avoir l'immense honneur de contempler cet homme merveilleux et magnifique. Une pulsion foudroyante me traversa le corps et avant que je ne puisse dire ouf, je m'étais jetée sur lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il répondit avidement à mon baiser et passa ses bras autour de moi pour m'enlacer. À nouveau le rire d'Emmett me sortit de ma rêverie et je fis de nouveau un bond en arrière et me pris le mur dans le dos. Je me relève doucement et fléchis les genoux pour me lever complètement. Je fis un petit pas, puis un deuxième et un troisième, oubliant les sept paires d'yeux autour de moi me scrutant patiemment le sourire aux lèvres. Je marche. Cette pensée me fait sourire et je lève les yeux vers Edward, à la fois fière de moi et heureuse. J'avance vers lui doucement et plonge à nouveau mon regard dans ses iris d'or liquide et d'un ton solennel je dis :

-**Merci Edward**.

Je suis surprise, le timbre de ma voix à étonnement changé et je ne reconnais plus celle-ci.

-**Comment te sens-tu mon amour, tu dois être un peu déboussolé**, me demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

-**Ç****a va**, répondis-je vaguement. **Je marche Edward c'est merveilleux**, ajoutai-je en souriant de toute mes dents.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge et me retourne vers l'origine du bruit, Jasper. Son visage trahit son anxiété et je me retourne vers Edward, ne comprenant pas son humeur.

-**Jasper pense que nous devrions aller chasser avant de penser aux retrouvailles chaleureuse**, me dit-il simplement. **Est-ce que tu ressens un manque Bella**, demande-t-il plus sérieusement.

Je réfléchie et tout à coup je pose ma main sur ma gorge. Effectivement, je ressentais une désagréable douleur, une brûlure, un manque. J'étais tellement concentrée sur mes jambes toutes neuves et ma vue que je n'avais même pas fait attention à ma cette brûlure dans ma gorge.

-**Ma gorge me brûle,** répondis-je.

-**Nous allons vous accompagnez pour chasser****,** dit Carlisle. **Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice passez devant et inspectez la foret, il ne faudrait pas que Bella tombe sur des humains, **explique-t-il d'un ton ferme.

-**Attendez**, m'écriai-je.

Tout le monde s'arrêta net et se retourna, le visage curieux. Je fus tout de suite mal à l'aise. Je baissais les yeux et demandais :

-**Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je me regarde dans un miroir s'il vous plaît****.**

-**Bien sûr Bella, excuse-nous**, dit Carlisle. **Nous pensions qu'il serait préférable que tu chasses avant, mais si tu ressens le besoin de te voir dans le miroir, aucun problème, la salle de bains est sur ta droite,** ajouta-t-il en souriant chaleureusement.

Je me retournais vers ladite porte et allais doucement vers celle-ci. Edward me regardait toujours silencieusement et je tendis la main pour qu'il m'accompagne. Il me sourit de nouveau et nous allâmes jusque dans la salle de bains. Une fois entrés, je pris une grande inspiration et levais les yeux vers le miroir.

Grand silence, le CHOC. Une minute passe, puis deux, puis trois et encore d'autres et je suis figée la bouche grande ouverte. Je me rappelle de ce que je projetais devant le miroir avant l'accident. J'étais brune, les yeux couleur chocolat, plutôt pâle, un visage encore un peu enfantin, un corps relativement mince et musclée grâce au patinage bref, une jeune adulte banale. Mais ce que je voyais à présent n'avait plus rien à voir. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés et m'arrivaient à présent jusqu'en bas des reins, ma peau était blanche comme la neige et lisse. Mon corps s'était affiné et mes formes s'étaient considérablement bien formés. Mon visage n'avait plus cet aspect enfantin et je voyais à travers mes yeux à présent rouge une souffrance à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire et c'est ce qui me rendait beaucoup plus adulte. Je m'approchais encore plus du miroir et passais mes doigts sur ce visage qui n'était pas le mien et restais plantée pendant encore quelques instant. J'étais magnifique. À mes côtés Edward était rester silencieux, un petit sourire accroché au bord des lèvres.

-**Comment te trouves-tu ?** demanda-t-il.

-**Ce n'est pas possible ce n'est pas moi**, dis-je encore sous le choc.

-**Si c'est bien toi mon amour et tu es sublimissime**, m'informa-t-il avec sincérité.

Je souris chaleureusement et attrapais de nouveau la main d'Edward puis fis demi tour pour rejoindre la famille Cullen. J'étais encore toute chamboulée par ce qui m'arriver. Je marchais, je voyais, j'étais à présent une femme complètement différente, immortelle, belle et vampire. J'allais désormais me nourrir de sang pour survivre et même si l'idée me rebutait un peu, je savais que c'était le seul moyen d'apaiser ma gorge en feu. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je ressentais ce manque. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des mois et j'étais affamée. Nous sortîmes finalement hors de la maison et je balayais le paysage du regard. Je ne pus en profiter pleinement car mon esprit était tourné vers ma soif de sang. Je suivis Edward et me mis à courir. Mes pieds bougeaient à une allure vertigineuse et mes réflexes n'avaient jamais été aussi développés. J'esquivais facilement tous les arbres, branches et rochers autour de moi et je savourais pleinement les sensations de courir sans ressentir de fatigue. J'oubliais quelques minutes ma faim et rigolais comme une enfant à sauter de branches en branches. Edward me suivait en jouant aussi avec moi. Il me poursuivait mais grâce à mon statut de nouveau-né, j'arrivais à le devancer de quelques mètres. Tout à coup une odeur vint me titiller les narines et je stoppais net ma course. Je regardais Edward pour être certaine que je pouvais y aller et il approuva.

-**Vas-y Bella, laisse ton instinct de chasseur faire le travail**, m'expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Je n'attendis pas plus et me lançais à la poursuite de l'odeur puissante que dégageait l'animal. J'entendais les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Son sang circulant dans ses veines me rendit complètement affamée et le venin envahit ma bouche. Une folie meurtrière s'empara de moi et plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. À mon approche l'animal se tendit et se sauva à vive allure mais il était inutile pour lui de courir il ne pourrait pas m'échapper. Une fois assez proche de lui, je bondis et l'enroulais de mes bras pour l'immobiliser. Il essaya de me mordre à plusieurs reprise mais je ne sentis pas une seule fois la douleur qu'aurait dû me causer ses dents contre ma peau. Nous roulâmes sur plusieurs mètres et je plantais sauvagement mes crocs dans sa chair quand l'occasion se présenta. Le nectar s'échappa, et j'avalais à grande gorgées ce précieux liquide pourpre. Je sentais la vie de l'animal s'échapper au fur et à mesure que je le vidais de son sang et une fois terminé je lâchais la carcasse du puma à plusieurs mètres. Je me remis debout et tentais de m'arranger quelques peu, mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux et plein de sang, j'avais de la terre de partout et mes cheveux étaient tout désordonnés. Je relevais les yeux et vit Edward, accoudé contre un arbre, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-**Quoi ?** demandai-je.

-**Tu sais que tu fais une magnifique et dangereuse prédatrice ? Ce pauvre puma n'avait aucune chance****,** me dit-il moqueur.

-**Tu as peur****,** l'interrogeai-je joueuse.

-**Non****,** me dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

-**Tu devrais pourtant****,** dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de m'esquiver que j'avais déjà foncée sur lui. Le choc fut violent mais heureusement nous ne ressentîmes rien. Nous roulâmes sur quelques mètres en riant et nous finîmes notre route dans un buisson. Je grognais fortement et plongeais dans son cou, toutes dents dehors. Au moment où ma bouche rencontra sa peau d'albâtre, je déposais un doux baiser sur son cou. Je relevais la tête en souriant fièrement et il me bascula à son tour pour se retrouver sur moi. J'observais son visage magnifique et plongeais mon regard dans ses iris d'or liquide.

-**Tu es tellement belle mon amour, je t'aime****,** me dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

-**Je t'aime aussi Edward****,** répondis-je en souriant.

J'attrapais ensuite le col de sa chemise et le rapprochais doucement de moi. Lentement, je relevais la tête et caressais ses lèvres des miennes. Ce premier baiser depuis mon réveil n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais connu lorsque j'étais humaine et je me rendis soudain compte qu'il avait dû se retenir beaucoup. Ses lèvres caressaient avidement ma bouche et sa langue vint rencontrer la mienne pour accentuer notre échange passionné. Je glissais mes mains sous son teeshirt et caressais son dos avec douceur. Un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre bulle et quand je vis six paires d'yeux nous observer avec malice, je me relevais rapidement. Heureusement que je n'étais plus humaine car je serais rouge de honte.

-**As-tu encore faim Bella ?** me demanda Carlisle.

-**Euh oui, je pense que je devrais chasser encore un peu****.**

-**D'accord, allons y alors****,** ajouta-t-il à l'attention de tout le monde.

Nous repartîmes en chasse et je dus faire appel à toute ma concentration pour trouver de quoi me nourrir. Nous dénichâmes un troupeau de cerf et je plissais le nez, un peu dégoûtée de l'odeur de ses herbivores. Emmett aperçu ma grimace et dit :

-**Ce n'est pas terrible mais tu t'y feras ne t'en fait pas****.**

-**Je ne crois pas****,** répondis-je en grimaçant à nouveau.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Voilà maintenant une semaine que ma transformation a eu lieu et je peux dire que je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix de nouveau départ. La vie de vampire était tout bonnement fantastique. J'adorais aller courir dans la forêt, profiter des paysages, observer tout ce que je voyais et je ne me lassais guère de lire de nouveau un livre. En une semaine, j'étais redevenue la Bella joyeuse et surtout joueuse que j'étais avant mon accident et la famille Cullen était ravie de me voir enfin heureuse. Je me sentais libérée d'un poids et maintenant que je n'avais plus de contrainte, je profitais pleinement de ma vie. Bon c'est vrai, il y a tout de même un problème, je suis devenue très exigeante et capricieuse depuis mon réveil. Mon humeur est très changeante et parfois j'envoie tout bouler. Je ne le fais pas exprès et personne ne m'en tient rigueur, apparemment c'est tout à fait normal pour un nouveau-né et Carlisle m'avait rassurée sur le fait que je n'étais pas si désagréable en comparaison d'Emmett quand il a été transformé mais tout de même je culpabilisais de crier sur Edward, Alice ou même Carlisle quand je n'avais pas un taux d'hémoglobine assez élevé. Je suis obligée d'aller chasser tous les jours pour ne pas tout casser dans la maison et je suis heureuse qu'Edward soit là pour moi. Il est tellement patient et attentif avec moi. J'ai l'impression parfois qu'il me prend encore pour une humaine fragile mais bon je ne m'en plains pas, il est tellement mignon. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je suis très heureuse depuis mon réveil et j'espère que ça continuera.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par ce chapitre et comme vous l'aurez remarquer, j'ai été sympa, j'ai finis mon chapitre tout à fait normalement donc pas de suspense pour une fois !**

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	19. Chapitre 19 Erreur fatale

**Salut à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien en ce premier weekend d'automne ?**

**Moi ca va tranquilou. J'ai eu quelques problèmes d'inspiration pour ce chapitre et j'espère que cela ne se fera pas trop sentir. **

**J'ai décidée de reprendre le moment de la transformation de Bella du point de vue d'Edward, j'ai pensée que vous apprécierez donc voilà !**

**Je remercie encore une fois toute les personnes de passage sur ma fiction et qui apprécie cette histoire. Merci aussi à ma correctrice GALSWINTHE pour son travail.**

**J'espère continuer à vous satisfaire jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire !**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dit à bientôt !**

**CHAPITRE 19 – Erreur fatale**

**Point de vue Edward**

Elle souffrait, par ma faute. Je l'observais depuis des heures se tordre sous la douleur, hurler à la mort, supplier pour qu'on l'achève, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, je restais planté là comme un imbécile, me fustigeant rageusement, me traitant de tous les noms de faire subir une telle souffrance à celle qui a fait naître l'amour en moi. Comment aie-je pu accepter une telle abomination ? J'étais certain de devenir fou si je continuais à la regarder souffrir mais j'étais obligé d'être près d'elle. Il fallait que je sois fort, je ne devais pas l'abandonner. La culpabilité me rongeait et je préférerais subir ma propre transformation mille fois plutôt que d'assister impuissant à la sienne. Ma famille passa à tour de rôle, essayant de me remonter le moral mais il n'y a rien à faire, il fallait attendre qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux et ne plus voir la souffrance sur son doux visage qui changeait considérablement au fil des heures. Sa peau devenait aussi blanche que la neige et sa chaleur si invitante quittait son corps pour devenir aussi dur et froid que le marbre. Ses cheveux devenaient plus éclatant et brillant. Sa bouche était plus rosée et son visage encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un ange tombé du ciel. Je m'approchais lentement du lit et m'allongeais doucement contre son corps. Je levais la main lentement et caressais son visage devenu tiède au toucher.

-**Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça mon amour, ce sera bientôt fini je te le promets, **dis-je avec souffrance.

Je regardais son magnifique visage, m'imprégnant de ses nouvelles courbes et changements survenus grâce au venin qui parcourait son corps.

-**Tu es tellement magnifique mon amour, **soufflais-je avec sincérité. **Me pardonneras-tu un jour de t'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte ? **demandai-je avec culpabilité.

Je ne le pense pas. Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner après tout le mal que je lui ai fait. La torture que je lui ai volontairement administré en plantant mes crocs acérés et lui injectant mon venin. Quand le sang de ma bien aimée avait envahi ma bouche et fait exploser en moi toute les barrières que j'avais érigées depuis bien des années pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Son sang ne nous avait jamais réellement attiré. Bella sentait merveilleusement bon, mais jamais personne n'avait eu soif de son sang. Son odeur nous envoutait et faisait presque oublier notre état de vampire. Nous devenions soudainement plus humain et personne ne trouvait d'explication plausible à cette situation. Je ne m'étais donc pas méfié quand j'ai transformé Bella et ça a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Sans Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper je crois que Bella n'aurait jamais survécu à ma folie. J'étais devenu un drogué, son sang était une vraie fontaine de jouvence et je ne voulais plus m'arrêter, je voulais boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte ce divin délice.

Je m'en étais pris à ma famille pour en finir avec Bella, ma nature de sauvage était remontée à la surface comme un ouragan et je n'avais plus rien d'humain à cet instant. Je ne pardonnerais jamais mon erreur et quand Bella découvrirait ma faiblesse, elle ne voudrait sûrement plus de moi. Mes frères et mon père m'avaient fait sortir de la maison et une fois loin d'elle j'avais repris mes esprits, complètement décontenancé. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi à la fois curieux et surpris par mon comportement.

-**Que s'est-il passé Edward** ? m'avait demandé mon père.

-**Je n'en sais rien. Je suis devenu fou à la seconde où son sang a envahi ma bouche. C'est la première fois que je perds autant le contrôle de moi-même. Son sang est indescriptible Carlisle, une vraie drogue**, avais-je répondu complètement déboussolé.

-**Nous l'avons tous senti**, avait confirmé Jasper. **J'ai ressenti en même temps qu'Edward la différence de son sang par rapport aux autres humains et je peux vous assurez que tout le monde aurait réagi pareil que lui. Moi-même si la situation n'avait pas été si critique j'aurais succombé**, avait-il ajouté à mon encontre. **Cesse de culpabiliser Edward, tu n'aurais pas pu deviner et tu n'as rien à te reprocher.**

Je n'avais rien répondu et je savais que rien de ce qu'on aurait pu me dire apaiserait ma conscience. J'avais failli tuer mon âme sœur à cause de mon inconscience et cela resterait à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. Je sortis de mes pensées quand ma famille entra dans la pièce. Alice m'annonça avec enthousiasme que Bella allait se réveiller dans moins d'une minute. Je me relevais et allais me placer contre le mur. C'est maintenant que ça allait être le plus difficile. Le réveil d'un nouveau-né est toujours délicat car la personne est complètement déboussolée. Pire encore pour Bella qui allait voir de nouveau après plus d'un an passé dans le noir absolu. Un nouveau hurlement déchira le silence de la pièce. Nous entendîmes les battements de son cœur accélérer à une vitesse conséquente, luttant vaillamment contre le venin qui emplissait désormais son cœur et les pulsations ralentirent, puis finalement s'arrêtèrent complètement. Chacun de nous nous tendîmes, silencieux comme des tombes, attendant un mouvement de la part de Bella. Nous vîmes ses pieds bouger dans un mouvement circulaire, et un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, appréciant sûrement les sensations de ses nouvelles jambes. Elle finit néanmoins par ouvrir les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, agressée par la clarté du jour. Emmett avança un peu et quand Bella entendit mon frère, son corps s'élança à l'opposé de la pièce dans un bond gracieux mais finit sa course sur les fesses. Emmett rigola à gorge déployée à cause de sa maladresse et une moue boudeuse apparût sur le visage d'ange de ma Bella. Je ne pus réprimer mon sourire d'émerveillement. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et la clarté l'aveugla aussitôt. Alice s'activa à fermer les rideaux pour plus d'obscurité et Bella se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle balaya la pièce d'un regard émerveillé, et quand elle nous vit, elle se recroquevilla, le visage scrutateur et menaçant. Elle nous regarda chacun à tour de rôle, commençant par Rosalie, puis Emmett, passant ensuite de Carlisle à Esmée. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Alice qui lui souriait amicalement, elle inspecta chacun des traits de ma sœur et finit par sourire chaleureusement, reconnaissant certainement son amie. Elle dévia ensuite vers Jasper, puis soudain son expression changea passant de la curiosité à l'ébahissement. Elle devait sûrement s'étonner de chacune des marques de Jasper qu'il a récolté durant ses nombreuses batailles. Elle finit tout de même par baisser les yeux, gênée. Elle tourna la tête lentement vers moi puis s'arrêta soudain dans son élan, baissant encore plus la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, je finis par avancer lentement vers Bella. Je reçus quelques avertissements mental de ma famille, me priant de faire attention. Une fois assez proche, je me baissais pour être à sa hauteur et délicatement je posais un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle me regarde enfin. Après avoir pris une grosse inspiration inutile, elle haussa le regard et m'observa attentivement, définissant chaque détails de mon corps puis de mon visage et enfin son regard rencontra le mien. Mon monde cessa soudain de tourner au moment où je vis pour la première fois sont regard accroché au mien, hypnotisé comme moi devant sa beauté. Malgré ses yeux rouges, je trouvais Bella magnifique, encore plus quand je vis toutes ses émotions à travers ses yeux désormais plein de vie. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se remettait à battre et pour quelques secondes j'oubliais complètement la culpabilité qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieux, s'observant mutuellement, se couvant d'amour et oubliant tout autour de nous. Deux secondes plus tard, Bella me sauta dessus et me fit basculer sur le sol, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Au début étonné, je finis par répondre avidement à ses baisers langoureux et plein d'amour. Trop rapidement, nous fûmes interrompus par un Emmett mort de rire, Bella bondit à nouveau loin de moi et se prit le mur de la chambre où une fissure apparût. Elle baissa le regard à nouveau gênée. Elle se redressa, et fléchit les jambes, se retenant au mur. Elle fit un petit pas, pas très sûre d'elle, puis voyant que ses jambes obéissaient elle en fit un second puis un troisième et un quatrième. Elle souriait chaleureusement, oubliant tout autour d'elle, se délectant de la sensation de pouvoir marcher à nouveau. Elle releva la tête vers moi, souriante et très fière d'elle, elle s'approcha et d'un ton solennel me dit :

-**Merci Edward**.

Voilà comment son réveil s'était déroulé. Après ça, elle avait ressenti le besoin de se regarder dans la glace et le choc avait bloqué Bella quelques minutes. Elle ne s'attendait réellement pas à avoir changer de la sorte. Elle était tout simplement sublimissime. Nous étions ensuite sortis pour chasser. Toute la famille nous accompagnait pour ce grand moment. Nous avions peur de tomber sur des humains et savions pertinemment comment cela pourrait finir si notre chemin croisait la leur. La prudence était donc de mise à cet instant, même si Bella avait oublié momentanément sa soif pour chahuter, courir à vitesse vampirique, sauter d'arbres en arbres et rigoler comme une gamine, il fallait être prudent car les nouveaux-nés sont vite distrés. Tout le monde était quand même heureux de voir enfin Bella rire et sourire de bon cœur. Sa bonne humeur étant contagieuse, je me suis à mon tour mis à rire et courir derrière elle avec joie. Sa course folle s'arrêta net quand un fumet appétissant traversa ses narines. Je vis tout de suite sur son visage la soif revenir au grand galop et après un regard d'interrogation vers moi et un encouragement de ma part, elle ne se fit pas prier et partit en direction de l'odeur à vitesse vampirique. Je la suivis rapidement et me postais contre un arbre pour voir comment elle se débrouillait pour sa première chasse. Sa proie était toute proche et dans un bond gracieux et violent elle attaqua le puma de plein fouet. Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres, et je ne pus empêcher l'anxiété me gagner. Et si le puma la blessait ? pensais-je. Je me giflais mentalement pour cette pensée idiote, elle est vampire à présent elle ne risque rien. Je me détendis donc et profitais du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Elle avait réussi à immobiliser complètement l'animal et venait de planter sauvagement ses crocs dans sa chair tendre. Elle aspira goulument le nectar et la vie du puma s'échappait à chaque gorgées qu'elle effectuait avec vigueur. Cette vision de Bella, si sauvage et si féline accroupi sur l'animal, ses vêtements en lambeaux avait quelque chose d'érotique pour moi et des sensations nouvelles traversèrent mon corps mort. Le venin envahit soudain ma bouche et je réprimais un grognement animal, Bella m'excitait.

À cette soudaine constatation, je pris peur, c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'avais réellement envie de quelqu'un. Évidemment, j'avais déjà ressenti du désir pour des femmes, mais jamais à ce niveau là. Je me réprimandais mentalement lorsqu'elle était humaine. Je ne pouvais pas avoir ce genre de pensées mais à présent qu'elle était l'une des nôtres. Mon statut de mâle faisait déjà des siennes. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'oublier mon désir et reportais mon regard sur Bella. Elle avait terminé son puma et s'était relevée doucement tentant tant bien que mal d'arranger sa tenue désormais bonne pour la poubelle. Néanmoins, même avec des vêtements déchirés et plein de sang, recouverte de terre et de feuilles dans les cheveux, je la trouvais désirable. Elle releva la tête vers moi et voyant mon sourire satisfait elle demanda :

-**Quoi ?**

-**Tu sais que tu fais une magnifique et dangereuse prédatrice ? Ce pauvre puma n'avait aucune chance****, **répondis-je moqueur.

-**Tu as peur****,** me demanda-t-elle joueuse.

-**Non****,** répondis-je en souriant malicieusement.

-**Tu devrais pourtant****,** ajouta-t-elle avant de me bondir dessus pour la seconde fois depuis son réveil.

Elle me plaqua au sol avec force et nous roulâmes sur quelques mètres en rigolant. Je pensais soudainement à ce pauvre puma gisant non loin de nous. Si seulement elle pouvait aussi me planter ses crocs. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle grogna avec férocité et plongea dans mon cou et au moment où sa bouche rencontra ma peau elle m'embrassa avec douceur. Elle se releva, fière et souriante de son effet et je la fis basculer à mon tour. J'observais son visage magnifique, ses yeux rouge luisant d'une lueur malicieuse et amoureuse, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

-**Tu es tellement belle mon amour, je t'aime.**

-**Je t'aime aussi Edward, **répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle attrapa ensuite mon col de chemise et m'attira à elle pour un second baiser langoureux et plein d'amour. Je passais les barrières de sa bouche avec ma langue et rencontrais la sienne avec douceur et passion. Le désir m'envahit toujours plus et soudain un raclement de gorge me fit redescendre sur terre. Les autres étaient à seulement quelques mètres de nous et je n'avais rien entendu. Les pensées de ma famille étaient en ébullition alors que ma bien aimée se cachait le visage derrière moi. Carlisle décida de briser le silence en demandant à Bella si elle avait encore soif et après une brève hésitation, elle acquiesça et nous repartîmes en chasse.

Les jours suivant furent difficile pour toute la famille. Nous étions tous heureux que Bella soit devenue l'une des nôtres. Malgré ma réticence au début, je ne regrettais absolument plus mon choix quand je voyais un sourire rayonnant sur son visage ou un regard amoureux dans ma direction et c'est tout naturellement que Bella retrouvait au fil des jours toute sa gaieté mais aussi un caractère joueur et malicieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. Un vrai petit rayon de soleil. Elle s'entendait d'ailleurs merveilleusement bien avec Emmett et celui-ci était ravi de sa nouvelle petite sœur. Néanmoins, avec ça nous avions aussi récolté d'une Bella extrêmement capricieuse. À plusieurs reprise nous avions du faire appel à Jasper pour apaiser ses colères quand nous n'allions pas dans son sens. Je tentais de rester aussi patient que possible, sachant pertinemment que son statut de nouvelle-née était beaucoup dans cette histoire mais tout de même parfois Bella dépassait les bornes. À chaque disputes, c'est une partie de la maison qui partait en fumée, et une fois que madame se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle se contentait de venir pleurnicher sur mon épaule et celle d'Esmée. À la la, que je l'aime cette femme.

Ce que l'on peut affirmer avec certitude, c'est que grâce à Bella, nous ne pouvons réellement plus nous ennuyer. Le quotidien de vampires en compagnie de nouveaux-nés c'est comme avoir réellement un enfant à la maison. La surveillance est de mise à chaque secondes et l'inconvénient c'est que cette nouvelle-née là, est immortelle et ne dort pas, qui a une force bien plus grande que la notre, et est pour couronner le tout une femme exigeante et terriblement charmeuse. Je ne connaissais rien à l'ancienne Bella, son caractère, ses envies, ses choix, ses croyances. Tout ça avait été balayé après l'accident, la seule chose qu'elle se permettait c'était simplement de respirer et encore à l'époque où je l'ai rencontré elle voulait juste disparaître et mourir. La Bella que je découvre aujourd'hui est pleine de vie, souriante et malicieuse à souhait et je découvre avec merveille cette facette de ma bien aimée. Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle veut et obtient toujours ce qu'elle désire, parfois utilisant des techniques plus ou moins réglementaire. Ma famille se moque de moi, évidemment je laisse tout passer à Bella. Mais comment lui dire non quand son sourire ravageur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et que son regard pétille de bonheur ? Vous pouvez me le dire vous ? Non évidemment. Tout ça pour dire que je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde et que je bénis le ciel de m'avoir envoyer un être aussi merveilleux que Bella.

-**Edward, nous allons chasser tu nous accompagnes**, me demande Emmett.

-**Non ça va, je n'ai pas soif**, répondis-je simplement.

-**Et toi Bella ?**

-**Moi je viens**, annonça joyeusement Bella en sautant du canapé. **J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes, **ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-**OK, alors allons y**, ordonna gentiment Rosalie.

Bella s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa avec tendresse.

-**À**** tout à l'heure mon amour**.

-**Je t'aime**, répondis-je.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau et partit en direction de la porte en compagnie d'Emmett et Rosalie. J'étais heureux qu'elle s'intègre à la famille aussi naturellement et j'essayais de ne pas trop être derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse réellement apprendre à connaître sa nouvelle famille. J'avais pour projet de demander Bella en mariage dans les jours à venir et j'avais demandé à Emmett de rentrer dans mon jeu pour éloigner ma bien aimée pour quelques heures le temps que je concocte avec Alice le meilleur moyen de faire ma demande. Bien sûr Alice avait déjà eu une vision mais pour elle je n'avais pas été très imaginatif et elle voulait absolument que je fasse une demande dans les formes et surtout une magnifique et romantique demande. Justement la voici qui arrive en sautillant jusqu'à moi. Je grimace en pensant déjà au mal de tête qui va se pointer grâce à toutes les idées farfelues que son cerveau me transmet.

-**Alors** **Eddie, tu as réfléchi ?**

-**Ne** **m'appelle pas Eddie, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce surnom**, grognais-je.

-**Désolée c'est l'enthousiasme**, me dit-elle en grimaçant légèrement. **Et puis je trouve que ça te vas bien**, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à nouveau.

-**Mwé,** marmonnais-je.

-**Bref, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en chamaillerie. J'ai des milliard d'idées pour que tu puisses faire une demande en mariage exceptionnelle. J'ai retenu celle qui à mon avis sera la meilleure pour Bella**, me dit-elle en sautillant sur le canapé toute souriante.

-**Laquelle,** demandai-je en soupirant.

-**J'ai pensé que tu pourrais…**

Alice n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une vision l'assaillit. Ses yeux devinrent inexpressif et dans le vague au fil des secondes et j'entrais dans son esprit pour assister en direct à sa vision. Je retins un hoquet d'horreur en même temps que ma sœur quand les images s'imprégnaient dans notre esprit. Sa vision s'arrêta net et nous nous levâmes d'un bond, soudain plus alerte. Jasper arriva aussitôt quand il ressentit notre peur et notre appréhension l'envahir. J'appelais Carlisle et Esmée et en voyant notre visage, ils surent tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

-**Que se passe-t-il Alice **? demanda notre père.

-**C'est Bella, il faut les rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

Aussitôt les mots furent sorti de la bouche de ma sœur que nous partions en direction de la foret. Étant le plus rapide d'entre nous, je passais en premier. Je humais l'air avec attention et partis rapidement en direction de ma bien aimée pour arriver avant la fin du massacre qui se préparait. Ma famille sur les talons, leurs esprits bouillonnaient de questions. Ne sachant pas réellement ce qui se passait, ils se contentaient de rester prudent et à l'affut du moindre bruit. Quand nous arrivâmes sur les lieux, il était déjà trop tard. Le corps d'un homme était étendu par terre tel une poupée de chiffon qu'on aurait malmené, sa position plus que bizarre témoignant de la brusquerie dont il avait été victime. Son visage était livide et ses yeux reflétaient l'horreur qu'il venait de vivre. Du sang s'écoulait encore du coup de l'homme et Carlisle se précipita vers celui-ci pour essayer de sauver ce pauvre malheureux mais il était trop tard et tout le monde le savait. La forêt tout autour de nous était digne d'un plateau de cinéma pour un film catastrophe. Les arbres étaient couchés et en lambeaux, la terre avaient été retournée à plusieurs endroits et des rochers brisés jonchaient le sol. Mais aucune trace de ma famille. Jasper, Alice et moi repartîmes à la recherche des autres pendant que Carlisle s'occupait du cadavre avec Esmée. Mon esprit était en ébullition et j'imaginais déjà l'horreur qu'allait vivre Bella quand elle se rendrait compte de son geste. Rapidement, nous retrouvèrent la trace d'Emmett et Rosalie. Tout les deux étaient assis sur un tronc d'arbre couchée, le visage complètement dépité. Emmett se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant.

-**Que** **s'est-il passé ? Où est Bella ?** demandai-je complètement paniqué.

-**Elle s'est enfuie. Nous n'avons rien pu faire contre elle Edward, elle était complètement hors de contrôle. Nous avons tenté de l'arrêter à plusieurs reprise mais même à deux il était impossible pour nous de la contrôler. Nous nous sommes battus**, me dit-il en montrant son épaule marquée d'une morsure de vampire, **mais elle était trop forte pour nous**, m'avoua-t-il honteusement.

Mon Dieu, pensais-je. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là. L'amour de ma vie s'en était pris à l'un d'entre nous. Elle avait tué un humain. Et maintenant elle était introuvable et quand elle se rendra compte de ce qu'elle a fait, je n'imagine même pas sa réaction. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas parti avec elle bordel de Dieu.

-**Elle possède un don Edward, plusieurs même**, m'annonça ma sœur en me sortant de mes pensées.

-**Quoi ?** demandai-je ahuri.

-**Quand nous avons vu que nous ne pouvions rien contre elle par la force, on a tenté de la raisonner tant bien que mal et au bout de quelques minutes elle a finalement repris ses esprits. Mais quand elle a vu l'homme étendu au sol, son visage a changé. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de culpabilité et d'horreur sur un visage. Elle a pleuré Edward, avec de vraies larmes**, m'informa-t-elle encore sous le choc. **Elle est partie en courant et quand elle a vu que nous la suivions il s'est passé quelques chose de très bizarre.**

-**Quoi ?** demandai-je au bord de la crise.

-**Elle nous a rendu aveugle. Et nous étions complètement paralysés, ils nous étaient impossible de bouger le moindre millimètre. On a finalement retrouvé nos sens au bout de quelques minutes interminable mais Bella n'était plus là. Je suis désolée Edward.**

**-C'est de ma faute. J'aurais du être avec elle**, dis-je avec souffrance.

-**Ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer, il faut que nous retrouvions Bella.**

-**Je vais la chercher**, annonçais-je. **Retrouvez Carlisle et Esmée, je ne pense pas que Bella sera prête à voir l'un d'entre nous, même moi.**

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et s'en allèrent. Avant que je ne parte à la recherche de Bella Emmett fit demi tour.

-**Dis à Bella que je ne lui en veux pas pour ça,** me dit-il en désignant son épaule. **Elle restera toujours ma petite sœur**, ajouta-t-il en souriant tristement.

Je souris faiblement à mon tour et partis à la recherche de Bella. Son odeur m'éloigna à plusieurs dizaine de kilomètres de notre maison. Bella avait manifestement couru longtemps pour échapper à mon frère et ma sœur. Au bout de vingt minutes de course effrénées, j'entendis des bruits de lamentation. J'arrêtais de courir et avança lentement et prudemment jusqu'à l'origine des pleurs. La vision qui m'assaillit fini par briser mon cœur mort à nouveau. Bella était allongée sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle même. Son corps était secoué par de violent tremblements et ses pleurs déchiraient le silence ambiant de cette forêt. Ses lamentations et les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage était un vrai supplice à supporter. Moi qui croyais que sa nouvelle vie allait lui redonner une seconde chance pour vivre heureuse, je m'étais royalement trompé. Et le prix de cette erreur fut la vie d'un pauvre homme innocent. Connaissant Bella, je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais d'avoir tué un homme. Pourtant la faute ne lui revenait pas entièrement. Nous étions tous responsable d'elle jusqu'à qu'elle soit apte à se contrôler toute seule. Nous avions manqué d'attention, pensant qu'elle arrivait parfaitement à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse, celle de toujours être derrière elle au cas où il y aurait mon problème. Ce drame me prouvait bien à quel point la vie était monstrueuse. J'en voulais au monde entier, à cet homme pour avoir été sur le chemin de Bella. À ma famille pour avoir été aussi négligente, à la vie pour être aussi dure avec elle, mais encore plus à moi-même pour n'avoir pas su la protéger, pour n'avoir pas été là au bon moment. Mais Pourquoi le sort s'acharne encore une fois sur elle ? N'a-t-elle pas le droit à un peu de bonheur, un peu de répit dans sa vie. Il nous faudrait encore une fois faire preuve de beaucoup de courage et de détermination pour retrouver un semblant de vie normale après ce qui vient de se passer. La Bella heureuse et pleine de vie que nous venions de découvrir à son réveil ne reviendrait pas de si tôt j'en étais persuadé.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, j'attend avec impatience vos impressions pour ce chapitre….**

**A très bientôt et merci encore pour votre fidélité.**

**MissJenny34**


	20. Chapitre 20 Vivre avec ca

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère qu'en cette période de grève intensive sur toute la France vous allez bien ?**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Je tiens à annoncer qu'il y a un petit Lemon dans ce chapitre, mon premier ! Je ne compte pas en faire des masses je voulais simplement essayer au moins une fois alors soyez indulgent !**

**Merci à ma correctrice Galswinthe pour avoir corrigé si vite mon chap !**

**Et merci à vous tous pour vos messages !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture à très bientôt !**

**Chapitre 20 – Vivre avec ca**

**Point du vue Bella**

Folie. Sang. Douleur. Désarroi. Tristesse. Peur.

Voilà tout ce qui se bousculait dans mon esprit. Le cataclysme de sentiments aussi puissant que dévastateur qui ruisselait dans tout mon corps et mon cœur. La Culpabilité, au plus haut niveau dans ce déferlement d'émotions. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que c'est moi qui est provoqué telle catastrophe. Ce pauvre homme. Son visage est gravé dans ma mémoire de pierre. Ses yeux agrandis par l'effroi devant mon attitude meurtrière, celui du prédateur guettant sa proie. La peur qui avait animé son corps, essayant vainement de sauver sa peau contre le monstre qui le poursuivait sans grande chance de réchapper à ma folie. Ses images défilaient encore et encore dans ma tête, aucun bouton stop pour arrêter ce carnage. J'avais tué. J'avais arraché la vie à un pauvre homme innocent et le pire dans tout ça c'est que pendant quelques secondes, j'y avais pris du plaisir. Je me suis délectée de sa peur. De la sensation de contrôle et de soumission que j'avais sur lui. J'avais aimé ressentir ses pulsations cardiaque s'accélérer dans ses derniers vains efforts pour sauver sa peau. J'ai savouré ce divin nectar chaud, cette frénésie quand son sang a traversé ma gorge. Je me suis sentie indestructible sur le moment. Et puis Emmett est arrivé mais il était trop tard. Quand enfin ma folie s'est dissipée et que j'ai découvert le massacre que j'avais provoqué, j'ai réalisé les conséquences de mes actes. Cet homme était mort par ma faute et plus jamais il ne reverrait sa famille. Peut-être avait-il une femme et des enfants qui l'attendaient quelques part et par ma faute ils ne reverraient plus les siens. La honte et la culpabilité s'étaient ensuite emparées de moi et je me suis enfuie pour ne plus voir le visage de mon frère et ma sœur aussi désemparé. J'ai couru, encore et encore, espérant vainement échapper à ma conscience, à ma honte, à mes actes mais rien y faisait, je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière. Comment allait réagir Edward, Carlisle et les autres. Devrais-je quitter les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde ? Bien sûr. Après ce que j'avais fait, je n'étais plus digne de faire partie des leurs. Je ne méritais pas d'avoir une famille comme eux. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, voilà comment je les remerciais. En tuant un humain et en mettant leur secret en danger. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, j'avais cédé au désarroi. Je n'avais plus aucune force mentale. Je me suis écroulée au sol et j'ai hurlé ma peine. Recroquevillée contre la terre humide, je pleurais comme jamais, et le plus incroyable c'est que des larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Je n'y comprenais rien mais je n'avais pas envie de trouver une explication. J'étais bien trop anéantie et secouée pour y penser. Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ?

J'entendis ensuite du bruit. Mais qu'importe l'origine, je n'ai pas la force de me lever, ni de me sauver. J'ai ensuite sentie une main, sa main qui survola ma joue avec douceur.

-**Mon amour**, me susurre-t-il avec douceur.

Mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité. Comment peut-il être aussi doux après ce que j'ai fait.

-**Bella, regarde-moi s'il te plaît**.

_Non, je ne peux pas te regarder, j'ai tellement honte de moi,_ pensais-je. Voyant que je n'obéissais pas, Edward attrapa mon menton et releva mon visage pour que nos regards se croisent. Curieusement, je vois encore cet étincelle d'amour dans ses yeux. Je peux également y lire de la tristesse, de la détermination et de la culpabilité.

-**Je suis tellement désolé Bella****,** me souffle-t-il avec douleur.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi s'excuse-t-il bon sang.

-**Arrête Edward****,** ordonnais-je. **Pour l'amour du ciel arrête ça****.**

Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprend pas le sens de mes mots.

-**Pourquoi t'excuses-tu bon sang ? Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi après ce que j'ai fait****,** m'écriais-je les yeux embués de larmes. **J'ai tué un homme Edward, alors pour l'amour du ciel, crie, frappe moi, regarde-moi avec dégoût, dis-moi que je ne suis plus digne de ton amour, n'importe quoi mais pas ça, ne te fustige pas pour ce que j'ai fait.**

-**Si j'étais resté avec toi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.**

-**Bien sûr que si ça serait arrivé, tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre ma folie, je t'aurais blessé comme j'ai blessé Emmett et Rosalie. Mon Dieu, ce pauvre homme, comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille, **dis-je en me remettant à pleurer.

-**Tu es une nouvelle-née Bella, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça. C'était à moi et ma famille de veiller à ce qu'une chose comme celle-ci n'arrive jamais.**

Je secouais la tête avec force.

-**Mais tu ne comprends pas Edward ! **beuglai-je. **J'aurais pu arrêter ce massacre. Je n'en avais simplement pas envie. Je me suis délectée de sa peur, du pouvoir que j'avais sur lui. Tu aurais dû voir la peur dans ses prunelles. Ça m'a rendu que plus enthousiaste. Et son sang était si délicieux.**

-**Je comprends parfaitement Bella, je suis passé par là avant toi, **me dit-il avec douceur. **Nous avons tous dérapé à un moment ou à un autre et je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas su te protéger de ça. J'aurais dû t'accompagner à chaque moment de ton apprentissage et te réexpliquer tout ça, **ajouta-t-il en m'étreignant.

-**Je suis un monstre.**

-**Non ma Bella tu n'es pas un monstre, regarde dans quel état tu es, les monstres ne ressentent aucune culpabilité quand ils tuent. C'était simplement un accident.**

Je ne répondis rien mais malgré ses paroles, je ne trouvais pas cette paix intérieure que j'avais retrouvé à ma renaissance. Ce n'est pas une excuse de se dire qu'un nouveau-né ne peut pas se contrôler, c'est bien trop facile et je sais pertinemment ce que j'ai ressenti à l'instant où mes crocs ont rencontré sa chair, j'avais envie de le vider de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. L'erreur que j'avais faite ne pourra pas être réparée, cet homme était mort de mes propres mains et par ma propre volonté, je ne voulais pas lui laisser de chance. Tout ce qu'Edward pourra me dire n'effacera jamais la culpabilité de me ronger jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, c'est-à-dire l'éternité. Edward resta avec moi, m'étreignant et me caressant les cheveux pendant que j'épuisais mes réserves de larmes pour l'année sur sa belle chemise. Je ressentis soudain une incertitude, une peur et un manque. Parlait-il avec sincérité ? me pardonnait-il véritablement mon erreur abominable. J'avais à présent besoin d'être rassurée et cette peur s'insinua en moi tel un poison fulgurant impossible à dompter.

J'arrêtais soudain de pleurer. Je relevais la tête vers ma moitié à la recherche de ses yeux. Il me couva de son éternel regard protecteur et amoureux et je restais quelques secondes immobile, m'imprégnant de ses traits parfaits autant que possible. Une passion fulgurante s'insinua au plus profond de moi-même et je fondis sur lui avec force. Mes baisers se firent pressant et significatif. Mes mains caressèrent son visage, son cou et son torse avec douceur. Vieilles habitudes d'une ancienne aveugle, ce besoin de ressentir sous mes doigts cet apollon pour bien me rassurer de sa présence à mes côtés. D'abord surpris par mon geste, il se reprit rapidement et m'embrassa avec autant de passion que moi, si ce n'est plus. J'avais besoin de lui, de le sentir avec moi, contre moi et en moi. Nos baisers se firent plus brûlants, nos langues se lièrent avec passion et gourmandise et déjà des soupirs d'extase s'échappèrent de ma bouche. Je voulais me sentir aimée, j'avais envie d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et j'avais désespérément envie de franchir cette étape avec Edward, le seul avec qui j'avais envie de partager cette expérience unique. Je pressais mon corps contre lui et l'embrassais avec passion. Lentement, il m'allongea sur l'herbe et délaissa ma bouche pour déposer une myriade de baisers sur ma mâchoire et mon cou. Ses mains exploraient mon corps avec douceur et tendresse pendant que je déboutonnais sa chemise. Il releva la tête, les yeux plein d'interrogations.

-**Bella, est-ce que tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ?** me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-**Oh oui Edward, je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi avec moi et en mo****i,** répondis-je avec certitude.

Il me sourit à son tour et replongea vers ma bouche avec empressement. Nos langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau, se liant et déliant avec sensualité et amour. D'une main un peu tremblante, j'enlevais sa chemise à présent déboutonnée et la jetais au loin pour caresser sans obstacles son torse dur et parfait. Mes doigts caressèrent un à un ses sublimes abdominaux et remontèrent vers son dos pour accentuer notre étreinte. Edward déboutonna avec langueur ma chemise et plongea directement vers ma poitrine quand celle-ci fut découverte. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne avait quelque chose de magique. Sa bouche couvrait chaque millimètres de peau à sa portée et je sentis soudain l'impatience me gagner au fur et à mesure que le plaisir m'envahissait. Je détachais la boucle de sa ceinture et d'un mouvement fluide, puis j'enlevais son pantalon. Il fit de même avec le mien et nous étions maintenant à égalité. Il nous restait qu'un fin tissu empêchant nos deux corps de s'emboîter parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Edward était doux et prévenant si bien que je ne ressentais aucune peur. Je savais qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, celui avec qui je passerais le reste de mon éternité. Entre deux baisers je lui murmurais un « je t'aime » et il m'embrassa encore plus fiévreusement. Il caressa de nouveau ma poitrine puis descendit vers mes hanches et d'un doigt habile fit glisser la dernière barrière de vêtements. Ses doigts rencontrèrent pour la première fois ma féminité et je ne pus retenir un soupir d'extase s'échapper de mes lèvres quand il effleura mon point sensible avec habileté. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière tant le plaisir était intense. J'avais besoin de lui en moi à présent et ma supplique me paraissait désespéré sur l'instant.

-**Viens en moi à présent****,** susurrai-je.

Il releva la tête à la recherche de mes yeux et se positionna entre mes jambes. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et entra en moi doucement. Je me tendis d'appréhension et ressentis une déchirure dans mon bas-ventre. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans le dos d'Edward et gémit de douleur. Mon amour se figea quelques instants et me murmura un « je suis désolé » avant de m'embrasser à nouveau avec passion. Quand la douleur se dissipa enfin, je fis un mouvement de bassin pour faire comprendre à Edward que tout allait bien. Il commença alors un doux va-et-vient qui fit disparaître complètement la douleur pour faire place à une explosion de sensations nouvelles. Nous haletions de plaisir à chaque secondes et Edward accéléra encore la cadence. J'accompagnais ses mouvements en gémissant de plus belle tellement l'extase prenait part dans tous les pores de ma peau et de mon esprit. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps et j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. La délivrance était toute proche, si bien qu'Edward accéléra toujours plus la cadence, buttant plus profondément en moi, m'embrassant avec plus de fougue et dans un dernier coup de reins, nous jouîmes dans un même cri rauque. Je rejetais la tête en arrière et Edward cala la sienne dans mon cou. Nous restâmes l'un dans l'autre quelques instants, le temps de reprendre nos esprits puis Edward roula sur le côté. Je calais ma tête sur son torse et celui-ci me caressa tendrement le dos. Nous restâmes allongés, nus et silencieux quelques instants, savourant cet instant de paix entre nos deux corps enfin rassasiés. Je savais que mes problèmes allaient remonté à la surface dès l'instant où j'aurais repris complètement mes esprits et où la magie de nos deux corps liés sera retombée mais je n'avais aucune envie d'y penser maintenant. Je relevais la tête, souriante vers Edward et celui-ci me regarda avec les yeux plein d'étoiles.

-**C'était merveilleux Edward****,** lui dis-je sincèrement.

-**C'est toi qui est merveilleuse ma Bella****,** me dit-il. **Je t'aime**.

-**Je t'aime aussi****,** répondis-je. **Nous devrions y aller, la nuit tombe et j'imagine que nous avons des choses à régler****,** ajoutai-je tristement.

-**Nous pouvons rester ici encore un peu si tu veux****.**

-**Non, les autres doivent s'inquiéter. Allons-y****,** dis-je en remettant mes vêtements.

Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence et avant de partir Edward m'attrapa le bras.

**-Tout ce passera bien Bella, je te le promets**.

Je souris tristement et l'embrassais de nouveau avant de me mettre en marche. Je n'eus pas de difficulté à trouver le chemin du retour, je suivis la trace d'Edward en sens inverse. En passant, je revis l'endroit où j'avais dérapé. L'odeur du sang embaumait encore l'air mais le corps avait disparu. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de me sentir coupable ou autre, mais cette odeur me répugna. Je ressentis une douleur au niveau de la poitrine mais n'essayais pas de l'apaiser, je méritais d'avoir mal après ce qui venait d'arriver. Je voyais la villa au loin et ralentis l'allure. Je ne voulais pas y aller, je ne voulais pas voir leurs visages mais je devais des excuses à tout le monde, en particulier à Emmett et Rosalie. J'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait, à un point inimaginable. Edward dut sentir mon malaise car il m'arrêta avant d'entrer dans la maison.

-**Bella tout ce passera bien, personne ne tiendra rigueur de ce qu'il s'est passé, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne t'en veulent absolument pas, je les entends d'ici, ils sont juste très inquiets pour toi.**

Je ne répondis rien et entrais dans la maison la tête basse. Esmée accourut vers moi et m'étreignit longuement.

-**Oh ma chérie, j'étais si inquiète pour toi****,** me dit-elle en sanglotant.

-**Je vais bien Esmée, ne t'en fais pas****,** lui dis-je en lui tapotant le dos gentiment.

-**Nous sommes tellement désolés pour ce qui vient d'arriver****,** ajouta-t-elle.

-**Vous ne devriez pas l'être, c'est moi qui est perdu le contrôle, tué cet homme et m'en suis pris à ma famille****,** répliquai-je amère.

Carlisle arriva à son tour et m'étreignit comme un père. Il se releva ensuite et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-**Nous sommes tous responsable Bella, nous aurions dû être plus vigilent avec toi en sachant que tu étais une nouvelle-née****,** m'expliqua-t-il d'un ton paternaliste. **Je sais combien tu dois te sentir coupable après ça mais aucun de nous ne t'en voudra pour ce qui vient d'arriver. Nous espérons simplement que tu arriveras à oublier ce malheureux accident.**

-**Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentil après ce que j'ai fait,** demandai-je en sanglotant. **J'ai arraché la vie à un homme. J'ai mis la pagaille dans votre famille, votre secret est menacé par ma faute. Je m'en suis pris à mon frère et ma sœur****,** ajoutai-je les yeux baignés de larmes. Je reportais mon regard vers les concernés et d'un ton suppliant, ajoutais : **Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît.**

Rosalie s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes d'étreintes elle s'écarta et me dit :

**-Nous sommes tous passés par là Bella, il est normal de perdre le contrôle de temps à autre, nous ne t'en voulons absolument pas. L'égo d'Emmett en a pris un coup mais il survivra****,** me dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

Sa remarque eut le don de me faire sourire mais bien vite ma culpabilité reprit le dessus. Jasper dur le sentir car il m'envoya une dose d'espoir et de bien-être qui me soulagea un peu. Je lui souris faiblement et il me gratifia d'un hochement de tête. Esmée enroula ses bras autour de moi et nous allâmes tous nous installer dans le salon. Je sentais qu'une discussion allait s'engager alors j'attendis patiemment que l'un d'entre nous parle.

-**Je vois beaucoup d'interrogation sur vos visages et pour commencer sachez que nous ne déménagerons pas. J'ai fait le nécessaire à l'hôpital pour que l'on croit à un accident, nous ne serons pas impliqués****,** expliqua Carlisle.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Je n'avais pas envie qu'à cause de moi nous soyons obligés de partir en catastrophe de West Rutland. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup sortir mais je savais que ma famille appréciait cette ville. Parfaite pour des vampires. Assez petite mais avec beaucoup de charme. Et l'essentiel, un temps maussade quasiment toute l'année. Je sortis de mes pensées quand Carlisle s'adressa à moi.

-**Bella ? sais-tu pourquoi Emmett et Rosalie ne t'ont pas suivi après l'accident****,** me demanda-t-il curieux.

-**Non****,** dis-je vaguement intriguée par sa question. **Quand je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'avais fait je me suis enfuie, je pense qu'Emmett et Rosalie ont compris que je voulais être seule****,** ajoutai-je peu sûre de moi.

-**Ce n'est pas ça Bella****,** me dit Rosalie. **Nous t'avons suivis mais tout à coup il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre.**

-**Quoi donc ?** demandai-je à mon tour curieuse.

-**Je pense que tu nous as empêché de te suivre. Nous avons été paralysés et aveugles pendant quelques minutes Bella****.**

-**Quoi ?**

-**Nous pensons que tu possèdes un don****,** ajouta Emmett. **Et** **un sacré don ça je peux te l'assurer****.**

-**Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça enfin j'étais complètement anéantie**.

-**Si c'est bien toi Bella. Tu as vu que nous te suivions et inconsciemment ton don s'est activé, tu voulais être seule alors tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour l'être****,** m'annonça Rosalie. **Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu possèdes ce pouvoir Bella, quand tu étais humaine c'était ta plus grande faiblesse. En devenant vampire tu as emporté ça avec toi pour en faire une force****.**

-**Je pense que c'est également pour ça que tu as la capacité de verser des larmes****,** ajouta Edward. **Humaine tu n'arrivais pas à pleurer, et en devenant vampire eh bien tu as retrouvé la possibilité de le faire.**

Je restais sceptique face à leurs conclusions néanmoins ça tenait la route. Pour le vérifier, il faudrait que j'essaye à nouveau de faire ce que j'avais fait, mais comment ? Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien sur le moment.

-**Comment dois-je faire pour activer ce possible don ?**

-**Ç****a il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir****,** me dit Edward. **Les dons de chacun ne fonctionnent pas tous de la même façon. Moi je n'ai besoin de rien pour activer ce don, j'entends les pensées des gens tout le temps, mais je dois me concentrer si je veux entendre les pensées d'une seule personne en particulier. Avec un peu d'entraînement et de concentration, tu y arriveras,** ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant le cou avec amour.

D'accord, alors de la concentration et de l'entraînement, facile.

-**Je vais essayer****,** dis-je.

Tout le monde me scruta et attendit que quelque chose se passe. J'essayais de me concentrer un maximum mais au bout de dix minutes personne n'avait perdu la vue ni rien. Je soufflais d'exaspération et perdis patience.

-**Ç****a** **ne marche pas, je ne dois pas être très douée**, soufflai-je. **Laissons tomber****,** ajoutai-je amère.

Je me levais rapidement et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Une fois seule, je m'affalais sur le lit et me roulais en boule.

**Point de vue Edward**

J'étais plus qu'inquiet pour Bella, et je pouvais entendre que tout le monde l'était ici. J'interrogeais Jasper du regard et il me répondit par la pensée que ses émotions étaient embués de tristesse et de culpabilité. Je comprenais parfaitement son état d'esprit mais j'espérais de tout cœur que ce sera simplement une mauvaise passe à traverser et que dans quelques temps nous retrouverons notre Bella souriante et joviale. J'avais envie de la rejoindre mais j'avais compris qu'elle préférait rester seule pour quelques heures. Chacun se leva pour reprendre leurs activités respectives et moi je restais affalé sur le canapé, vagabondant vers quelques pensées plus joyeuse que nous avions passé quelques heures plus tôt. J'avais vécu l'expérience la plus belle et la plus magique que je puisse imaginer. Bella s'était donnée à moi d'une façon si magnifique que je ressentais encore le goût de sa peau sur mes lèvres. Je revoyais son visage quand le plaisir prit possession d'elle, j'entendais encore ses petits gémissements d'extase. Je me surpris à sourire béatement et je me repris bien vite, ce n'était plus le moment pour penser à ces choses là. Je me levais rapidement et allais me placer au piano. Ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas joué et je ressentis le besoin de le faire pour extérioriser tout ce que j'avais en moi. Plaisir, inquiétude, amour, culpabilité et aussi un peu d'espoir, l'espoir de pouvoir donner un meilleur avenir à Bella que ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent, j'y travaillerais chaque jours et chaque nuits, chaque heures et chaque secondes pour qu'elle puisse vivre aussi dignement qu'elle le mérite. Je me battrais pour ça ma Bella je te le promets.

* * *

**Alors ? Cette première fois entre nos deux tourtereaux vous a-t-elle plu ?**

**Et le reste du chapitre ?**

**J'attends vos impressions comme d'habitude !**

**Un grand merci à vous tous j'ai pratiquement dépassé les 300 reviews et je suis très touchée !**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**MissJenny34.**


	21. Chapitre 21 Echappatoire

**Coucou tous le monde !**

**Oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable, ca fait un mois que je n'ai rien publiée et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu de temps pour moi et quand j'en avais, je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce que j'écrivais, donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre à présent terminé !**

**Je voulais encore une fois tous vous remerciez tous pour vos reviews, vraiment je suis touchée à chaque fois et c'est un réel bonheur pour les auteurs de recevoir des messages avec vos impressions. Egalement un énorme merci à GALSWINTHE pour sa correction éclair !**

**Voilà, maintenant place à la lecture, bisous et merci encore !**

**CHAPITRE 21 – Echappatoire **

**Point de vue Jasper**

-**Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ?** me demande Edward inquiet.

-**Comme tous les jours depuis ce fameux accident. Je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter Edward. Elle tombe dans la déprime.**

-**Tu en es certain, j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'elle va mieux**, me dit-il pas très convaincu lui même.

-**Elle s'efforce de ne pas y penser, elle essaye d'oublier sa culpabilité en feignant d'être complètement remise mais plus elle essaye de se convaincre que tout va mieux plus elle s'enfonce. J'ai vraiment peur Edward, ce trop plein d'émotion n'est pas bon pour un vampire nouveau-né et quand elle sera submergée par sa douleur, elle risque de faire beaucoup de dégâts**, expliquai-je avec gravité.

-**Que doit-on faire à ton avis ?**

-**Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée**, avouai-je perplexe. **J'ai vécu toute sorte de choses avec les nouveau-nés dont j'étais chargé à l'époque mais jamais je n'ai eu affaire à un jeune vampire qui regrette de s'être nourri d'un humain.**

-**Crois-tu pouvoir lui parler**, me demande-t-il avec espoir.

-**Je** **veux bien essayer mais je ne sais pas si ça changera quoi que ce soit**, confessai-je.

-**On peut toujours essayer**, souffla-t-il la mine inquiet.

Il me gratifia d'une accolade et repartit en direction de la villa. Ses derniers jours n'étaient pas tout rose et c'est pour ça que j'évitais avec soin de rentrer chez moi. Je ne supporte plus les émotions négatives qui flottent autour de moi alors je sors, je profite du grand air, de la solitude pour retrouver un peu de paix. Mais malgré tous mes efforts je n'arrive pas à songer à autre chose. J'ai appris à apprécier Bella pour toutes ses qualités et son courage alors ce qui lui arrive me touche profondément, et encore plus vigoureusement avec mon don d'empathie.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi et je ferais n'importe quoi pour que notre famille retrouve le même bonheur que nous avons touché du doigt il y a encore quelques jours à peine. Le moment où la joie, le bonheur et l'amour baignaient notre maison. À présent je fuis cet atmosphère chaotique où la culpabilité, la tristesse et la souffrance règnent.

Je suis allongé sur le sol, les yeux dirigés vers le ciel nuageux de West Rutland, immobile. Mes pensées vagabondent vers un temps bien lointain, avant ma rencontre avec Alice. À cette époque je me nourrissais de sang humain et je me sentais fort et indestructible, ce que j'étais effectivement mais mes convictions n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui. Maintenant j'ai appris que les humains ne sont pas de vulgaire dîners mais bel et bien des personnes avec une conscience et un cœur. Je n'avais jamais ressenti aucune culpabilité en tuant des humains, étais-je pour autant un monstre ? Oui, j'en étais un. Devrais-je raconter mon histoire à Bella. Est-ce que de savoir que ce n'est pas la seule à avoir succombé à la tentation apaiserait sa douleur ? Et de penser que moi ce n'est pas un humain que j'ai tué mais des centaines. Se sentira-t-elle moins mal après ça ? Je l'espère de tout cœur et si c'est comme ça que les choses doivent rentrer dans l'ordre je me replongerais avec plaisir dans ses souvenirs horribles, rien que pour que ma famille retrouve un semblant de vie normale.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je viens de rentrer à la maison après ma petite discussion avec Jasper et j'avoue que j'espère n'importe quel miracle pour retrouver ma Bella joueuse que je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien apprendre à connaître. Nous goûtions à peine au bonheur que déjà la souffrance nous rattrape. La maison est tellement calme, personne n'ose combler ce silence de mort qui règne. Chacun fait ce qu'il a à faire sans un bruit. Mais dans ce silence horrifiant, je l'entends. Elle fredonne une chanson inconnue, et si je ne me trompe pas elle chante en français, sa langue natale. Je comprends à peu près ce qu'elle dit pour avoir étudier cette langue. Sa chanson est triste, comme sa voix sans une once de bonheur mais emplie d'une mélancolie profonde. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol froid et colle ma tête contre le mur pour écouter sa voix divine et enchanteresse.

_Le pardon commence où s'arrête la rancune_

_Elle prend tout son sens, quand il se mêle à l'amertume_

_Il nécessite du courage, déchire mais pourtant soulage_

_Anéanti les outrages, illumine les visage_

_Pardonnez-moi,_

_Mes faiblesses, mes faux pas,_

_Mais des erreurs qui n'en fait pas ?_

_Mes silences, mes absences,_

_Ma violence, mon arrogance._

_Pardonnez-moi mes faux pas_

_Mais des erreurs qui n'en fait pas ?_

_Mes silences, mes absences,_

_Ma violence, mon arrogance._

Bien sûr que nous te pardonnons ma Bella. Et d'ailleurs tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner mon amour, c'est plutôt à moi de t'offrir mon pardon. Je t'ai abandonnée dans un moment si important de ta vie alors que j'avais promis de toujours assurer tes arrières. Ta voix tremble mon amour, je t'en pris ne pleure pas à nouveau, je ne supporte plus ta souffrance et je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu puisses à nouveau vivre heureuse.

_Quant à la rancune elle ronge_

_Trouble même les songes_

_Elle réclame une sentence_

_Suggère la vengeance_

_La rancune flirte avec l'injustice_

_Elle tente d'assassiner les quelques liens qui lui résistent_

_Prisonnière du passé elle vient hanter les présents_

_Pardonnez-moi,_

_Mes faiblesses, mes faux pas,_

_Mais des erreurs qui n'en fait pas ?_

_Mes silences, mes absences,_

_Ma violence, mon arrogance._

_Pardonnez-moi mes faux pas_

_Mais des erreurs qui n'en fait pas ?_

_Mes silences, mes absences,_

_Ma violence, mon arrogance._

_Pourquoi nos cœurs sont endurcis ?_

_Comme si on avait mis l'amour en sursis_

_Comme si l'on ignorait que le temps chasse_

_Souvent nous dépasse_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ?_

_Quand ceux qui nous ont blessés_

_Ceux qu'on croit détester sans jamais cesser d'aimer_

_Un jour disparaissent_

_Nos regrets, nos remords, nos douleurs et nos larmes_

_Ne pourront jamais les ranimer…_

Je ne me rends compte que je suis debout que lorsque j'ai atteins les dernières marches pour la rejoindre. Bella ne chante plus et j'entends seulement des sanglots s'échapper de ses lèvres. J'ouvre lentement la porte de notre chambre et je la trouve assise par terre les genoux entre les mains, elle se balance d'avant en arrière, les yeux rivés sur de vieilles photos éparpillées par terre. Elle ne m'entend pas, trop prisonnière de son chagrin pour faire abstraction du reste. Je m'assois derrière elle et la prends dans mes bras. Elle ne proteste pas et elle pleure, encore et encore. Les minutes passent, les heures défilent et elle ne bouge toujours pas, sa respiration s'est calmée et j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est endormie mais non, ses yeux sont ouvert mais ils sont vide d'expression, comme à l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'ai envie de la bousculer pour qu'elle réagisse, pour qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main mais je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Au bout d'un moment elle se dégage enfin de mon étreinte et me regarde de ses yeux tristes et rougis par les larmes.

-**Merci d'être là pour moi Edward,** me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. **Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, à tout à l'heure**, ajoute-t-elle en se levant.

Elle saute par la fenêtre et s'en va sans un bruit. J'ai envie de la suivre mais Alice me l'a déconseillé fortement, elle a besoin d'être seule en ce moment et en cas de problème on le saura. Je soupire. Mes yeux se posent vers les photos abandonnées au sol et j'en attrape une qui attire mon regard. C'est Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine, avant son accident à en croire la date inscrite au dos. Elle est avec une femme, sa mère sûrement. Elle lui ressemble énormément. Sur la photo elle sourit et ses yeux pétilles de malice. J'en attrape une autre, cette fois c'est une photo de ses deux parents et elle. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Je les attrape toutes et les regarde une à une attentivement. Bella avec ses amis, au lycée, sur des patins à glace, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Je ne peux empêcher la tristesse de m'envahir quand je vois tout ce qu'elle a perdu dans cet accident. Elle avait une vie bien remplie et heureuse.

Je finis par ranger les photos dans son carton et je tombe sur des dvd. _Sélections championnats de France, spectacles sur glace Bella Swan _est inscrit dessus_. _J'en prends un et l'insère dans mon lecteur, intrigué de voir ses talents de patineuse. Le film se met en route et je m'installe sur le fauteuil, attentif.

Les premières images sont celle d'une patinoire, assez grande pour ce que je vois, les tribunes sont pleines à craquer de monde, des voix s'entremêlent dans un vacarme assourdissant. La caméra se déplace, et nous voyons la même femme que sur la photo, la mère de Bella. Elle sourit devant l'objectif et adresse un petit message à Bella qui s'apprête à entrer sur la glace.

_Ma chérie, qu'importe le résultat des sélections sache que ton père et moi sommes très fiers de toi ma puce, bon courage et bonne chance_, dit-elle en envoyant un baiser à la caméra. L'image se reporte sur la patinoire, les lumières se tamisent pour laisser un projecteur unique sur la personne qui vient d'entrer sur la glace. C'est Bella. Elle est magnifique dans son costume blanc et or. Elle sourit et se met en position. La musique démarre et Bella commence son programme. Elle s'élance sur la glace avec légèreté et fait quelques tours de patinoire pour prendre un peu de vitesse, le père de Bella lance des encouragements tout en filmant sa fille.

Je suis hypnotisé par sa présence et sa grâce. Son visage est celui d'un ange, calme et paisible, baigné par la douce musique qui nous transporte. Elle enchaînes les figures et le public l'acclame avec sincérité. Je ne peux détourner mon regard de l'écran tellement je suis ébloui devant la beauté qu'elle dégage, elle était si heureuse et si pleine de vie. Elle sort de la patinoire en saluant le public et ses parents courent jusqu'à elle, Charlie ne prend même pas le temps d'arrêter la caméra, il l'enlace en la félicitant, les notes sont retransmises sur un écran géant et tout le monde sautent de joie. Des larmes de bonheur s'écoulent sur ses joues.

J'arrête le lecteur et m'allonge à même le sol, fixant le plafond d'un œil vide. Que dois-je faire pour retrouver l'étincelle de bonheur dans son regard. Comment puis-je l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Mes pensées sont confuses et je suis perdu et impuissant. Je suis tellement ailleurs que je n'entends pas la porte qui s'ouvre. Une main se pose sur mon torse et surpris j'attrape vivement celle-ci. Je relève les yeux et relâche un peu la tension quand je vois le visage bienveillant de ma mère.

-**Pardon pour cette réaction, je ne t'avais pas entendu**, soufflai-je triste.

-**J'ai vu ca**, dit-elle simplement. Elle s'installa à mes côtés et soupira doucement. **Où est Bella ?**

-**Partie chasser. Elle avait aussi besoin de prendre l'air, à croire que ma présence l'insupporte,** expliquai-je vexé et un peu énervé.

-**Non, ce n'est pas ça Edward. Elle t'aime****.**

-**Justement, si elle m'aime pourquoi ne veut-elle pas de ma présence à ses côtés dans un moment comme celui-ci **? demandai-je perdu. **Je pourrais la soutenir. Au lieu de ça elle me fuie et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider**, avouai-je avec difficulté.

-**Tout ce que tu pourrais dire ne changerait rien pour elle. Ce qui se passe dans sa tête ne peux être résolue que par elle. Tant qu'elle ne se pardonnera pas, les choses resterons comme elle sont aujourd'hui****,** m'expliqua ma mère avec douceur. **Il faut être patient. C'est dur pour elle et tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est lui montrer que nous l'aimons et qu'elle est indispensable à nos vies. Prouve-lui que tu ne lui en veux pas et les choses s'arrangeront Edward, j'en suis persuadée**, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

J'enlaçai ma mère et lui embrassai le haut du crane avec reconnaissance.

**-Merci maman**, déclarai-je en souriant faiblement.

**Point de vue Bella**

Encore une fois je fuis devant la patience et la douceur d'Edward. Je me sens tellement pitoyable et indigne de son amour. Je ne mérite pas leur dévouement à vouloir me sortir de ce problème alors que je laisse une atmosphère pesante et amère autour de moi. Je voulais tellement offrir le bonheur à Edward, être la meilleure compagne dont il puisse rêver. Qu'il soit fier de moi autant que je le suis de lui. Mais j'ai seulement réussi à mettre la pagaille dans sa vie. Je sais pertinemment que chacun essaye de faire leurs possible pour me rendre la vie plus simple en se faisant tout petit mais ce n'est pas ainsi que ça changera. Je ne veux pas qu'ils arrêtent de vivre à cause de moi. J'aimerais retrouver leur entrain pour une partie de chasse, de la musique en fond sonore, des discussions passionnés dans le salon. À présent c'est un calme d'enterrement qui règne où chacun ignore l'autre pour ne pas briser ce silence qu'ils croient nécessaire pour m'aider dans mon combat. J'en viens presque à regretter ma vie d'avant. Avant ma rencontre avec Edward.

Ne pensez pas que je ne l'aime plus ni quoi que ce soit, au contraire mon amour pour lui grandit chaque jours un peu plus mais je ne supporte plus de le voir malheureux. Chaque regard qu'il pose sur moi me brûle car il a cette lueur d'inquiétude et de peine que je ne veux absolument pas voir dans ses yeux. Je me dégoûte à un point inimaginable. Je ne mérite pas cette famille, ni aucune autre d'ailleurs.

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques temps déjà et je ne me suis pas résignée à rentrer chez moi alors je cours autant que je le peux, évitant avec soin tout endroit susceptible de rencontrer un humain. Je ne sais même pas où je suis ni ce que je cherche mais sentir la brise dans mes cheveux, écouter les milles et un bruit de cette foret m'apaise, cette atmosphère n'est pas lourde d'amertume et j'arrive plus ou moins à faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

Je me remets à courir, je traverse une interminable foret et je finis par m'arrêter quand une grande étendue d'eau ce dresse devant moi. Je me surprends toujours à essayer de ressentir la fatigue qu'aurait dû me causer cette course mais aucun signe de faiblesse ne vient me perturber. J'enlève finalement mes ballerines d'un bon coup de talon vif et m'assois sur un rocher puis trempe les orteils dans l'eau. Je scanne les environs du regard et admire la beauté de ce lieu seulement éclairée par la lune. Ce silence est merveilleux et paisible.

Pour la première fois depuis l'incident, je me sens bien. Aucune pensée noire ne vient me troubler. Je profite simplement de l'instant présent. Je contemple la lune qui se reflète sur le lac pendant des heures et finis par m'allonger. Je fixe d'un œil distrait les milliers d'étoiles dans cette étendue bleutée qu'est le ciel. J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit avec moi, allongé l'un contre l'autre dans un calme reposant où nous profiterions simplement du moment présent. Ça aurait pu se passer comme ça si je n'avais pas dérapé. Si je n'avais pas abattu froidement cet homme et fait du mal à ma famille.

Et voilà encore une fois mes erreurs me rattrapent. Les derniers instants de ce pauvre homme me revienne à l'esprit et je n'arrive plus à faire face. C'est de plus en plus dur pour moi. J'essaye de vivre comme avant, d'imaginer être en paix avec moi-même mais plus rien ne marche. Je suis obsédée par cet homme. Il me hante et je n'arrive plus à chasser ce moment de ma tête. Je soupire. Je n'y arriverais jamais.

Les heures défilent encore et les premières lueurs du jour sont apparues depuis longtemps déjà. Je me sens égoïste car je sais pertinemment que ma famille s'inquiète de mon non-retour à la maison. Peut-être devrais-je rentrer à présent ? Non c'est impossible, il me faut traverser une route particulièrement fréquentée en journée et je ne voudrais pas renouveler une catastrophe. Tant pis, j'attendrais que la nuit soit tombée pour rentrer. J'avoue que ça me soulage un peu.

Je peux profiter un maximum de cet endroit paradisiaque pour essayer de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je me focalise sur tout ce qui m'entoure et pour quelques instants j'y arrive. J'ai enfin eu un moment de répit. De courte durée certes mais ça fait tellement de bien. Il faut que je fasse des efforts pour ma famille. Il faut que je me batte comme je l'ai toujours fait malgré tous les malheurs qui ont frappés ma vie depuis quelques années déjà.

J'attends patiemment appuyée contre un arbre, à l'ombre de tout regard. Le soleil tape fort et des bateaux sont sortis sur cet immense lac. Je ne voudrais pas briller au loin et attirer l'attention sur moi. La nuit tombe enfin et je m'apprête à repartir. Mes ballerines de nouveau à mes pieds, je peux reprendre la route.

L'esprit vide, je cours à une vitesse fulgurante, mes pensées comme balayées par le vent qui fouette mon visage. Je me défoule autant que je le peux, évitant avec facilité chaque obstacle sur ma route. La frénésie de la course me rend un peu joyeuse et malgré l'obscurité de la foret, je ne suis aucunement affaiblie, bien au contraire, l'obscurité à quelques chose de rassurant pour moi. Peut-être parce que j'ai vécu longtemps dans le noir complet. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis bien. Les minutes défilent et les kilomètres parcourus s'accumulent rapidement, si bien que la route dont je parlais tout à l'heure se rapproche et je ralentis l'allure les oreilles aux aguets. Je m'arrête et j'attends le moindre signe qui pourrait me faire rebrousser chemin. Je suis tendue, j'ai peur. Peur de moi-même, peur que le monstre en moi se réveille à nouveau si j'approche de trop près un humain. Je grimpe à la cime d'un arbre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la route, s'il n'y a personne je pourrais la traverser.

Malheureusement le malheur s'acharne sur moi car une voiture passe, et une seconde plus tard une autre passe dans l'autre sens. Je coupe ma respiration, simple précaution. J'ai envie de partir mais quelques chose m'en empêche et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. J'observe la première voiture, à l'allure tranquille et prudente. La seconde est plus rapide et aussi un peu moins concentrée. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur mort se remet à battre la chamade. Quelques chose dans cette scène me ramène à un souvenir désagréable. Peut-être les coïncidences d'une nuit noire, d'une route à priori sans danger mais que mon esprit refuse de quitter tant que les voitures ne se sont pas croisées sans accrocs. Ce mauvais pressentiment grandit à mesure qu'elles se rapprochent.

La seconde voiture zigzague dangereusement et apparemment la première ne remarque encore rien. J'ai envie de crier pour prévenir d'un potentiel danger mais je n'ai pas le droit de descendre de mon perchoir car dans cette situation le seul danger ce sera moi. La respiration toujours coupée, je ne peux qu'être spectatrice de ce que je vois à présent. Elle se rapproche encore plus, cette fois la première voiture à remarqué les zigzags louche et fait des appels de phare, à priori l'autre ne remarque rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche bon sang ? Des coups de klaxons percent mes tympans à mesure que le conducteur de la première voiture se rapproche. Il ou elle ne sait pas quoi faire, essaye de se déporter mais malgré la largeur de la route il est impossible pour ses deux voitures de ne pas se percuter.

Un flash back me détourne de ce qui se passe, à présent c'est moi que je vois dans cette voiture, j'entends ma mère qui commence à paniquer, mon père hurle à l'autre de dégager mais le camion ne réagit pas, les avertisseurs sonores font échos dans mon esprit et le choc arrive. Un énorme boum me sort de ma torpeur, les deux voitures se sont percutées violemment et la première fait un tonneau avant de rouler une seconde fois vers la glissière de sécurité qui risque de céder face à la violence du choc, un autre tonneau, j'entends des cris de terreur et sans même réfléchir je saute de mon arbre. Une seconde plus tard je suis à la voiture et attrape l'avant d'une main et le bas de caisse de l'autre de toute mes forces pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe sur cette pente raide qui surplombe le bas-côté. Je suis entraînée malgré moi, j'ai du mal à redresser la voiture qui dérape toujours dangereusement. Je resserre ma prise et essaye de rester tant bien que mal sur mes pieds. La voiture s'arrête enfin. Je me fige, les cris d'un bébé me transperce les oreilles, oh mon Dieu non. La voiture est retournée et dans un sale état. Je m'allonge au sol pour distinguer le nombre de personnes. Une femme au volant apparemment inconsciente et un bébé dans son siège auto. Une seconde d'inattention me fait respirer une grande goulée d'air. L'odeur du sang me traverse les narines et je me fige. Non Bella pas encore, pensai-je. J'essaye d'oublier l'odeur mais il n'y a rien à faire elle m'obsède. Je lutte, n'y pense pas. Le bébé pleure toujours. Il faut que je sois forte. J'arrache la portière d'un coup et elle s'envole à plusieurs mètres. J'ai peur. Je n'ose pas avancer, je ne peux pas faire de mal à un bébé. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Il faut que je réagisse. Mes mains tremblent et je me glisse dans la voiture, coupant à nouveau ma respiration. Des bouts de verre arrache mes vêtements quand je tente de me glisser dans l'habitacle mais ma peau ne fut en rien blessée. Je tends les mains difficilement et détache avec beaucoup de précaution le bébé. Une fois dans mes bras, j'arrache un morceau de ma chemise pour protéger sa tête des bouts de pare brise qui jonchent l'habitacle. Je rampe pour sortir et finalement parviens à me dégager en quelques secondes. Je me lève et observe le bébé avec attention, il pleure toujours mais n'a pas l'air blessé, simplement désorienté par ce qui vient de lui arriver. J'enlève le reste de ma chemise et l'enroule autour du bébé avant de le poser sur l'herbe, il faut que je sauve sa mère maintenant si ce n'est pas trop tard. J'arrache la portière conductrice et examine la mère du bébé. Elle est partiellement écrasée par le toit qui s'est plié durant le choc. Je détache sa ceinture et la maintiens de mes mains pour qu'elle bouge le moins possible. Son souffle est irrégulier et difficile. Du sang s'écoule d'une plaie sur la tête et sa jambe à l'air cassée. J'essaye de ne pas penser à ce que j'ai devant moi, je garde la bouche fermée et je fais attention pour ne pas respirer. Je la dégage de la voiture et la hisse loin de la carcasse.

Une fois terminé, je me rends compte de mon état. J'ai du sang sur les mains, ainsi que sur les vêtements, je voudrais m'en aller maintenant avant de réellement finir par faire une bêtise mais je ne peux pas les abandonner maintenant et après tous les efforts et le contrôle que j'ai réussi à garder relativement bien. Je n'ai pas de portable sur moi et rapidement je me glisse dans l'habitacle de la voiture accidentée à la recherche d'un téléphone, pourvu qu'elle en ait un. Je fouille dans les moindres recoins, attrape son sac à main, le sac à langer du bébé, rien. Je commence à paniquer. Une idée me traverse l'esprit et je ressors rapidement de la voiture pour retrouver l'autre véhicule encastrée dans un arbre. J'ouvre la portière et tout de suite des effluves d'alcool et de cigarettes emplissent mes narines. Aucune odeur de sang, il n'est pas blessé grâce aux airbags qui ont amortit le choc. Une colère noire s'empare de moi, l'homme est ivre mort, à cause de son inconscience il a heurté une voiture et blessé une femme et son bébé. Heureusement que le temps presse sinon j'aurais pu faire une bêtise. Je contourne la voiture et cherche à nouveau. Je fouille un peu partout dans l'habitacle et sur l'homme. Heureusement, il en a un dans la poche de sa veste. Je ressors rapidement et appelle le 911. J'indique le lieu de l'accident et le nombre de blessés, la standardiste m'informe que l'ambulance arrivera dans environs dix minutes et je raccroche, un peu soulagée. Je retourne vers la femme et son bébé et je coupe ma respiration une fois proche d'eux. La mère est à présent à demi inconsciente mais elle respire, Dieu merci. Elle gémit beaucoup et finit par ouvrir ses yeux, inquiète. Je la rassure rapidement en disant que tout allait bien et elle retombe dans l'inconscience. Le bébé pleure encore à l'endroit où je l'ai laissé et je l'attrape délicatement pour le réconforter. Il continue de pleurer quelques secondes et finit par se calmer dans mes bras. C'est un petit garçon à en juger par la couleur de son pyjama tout bleu.

Je souris, attendris par ce magnifique bébé qui m'observe avec attention. Je lui chuchote des paroles réconfortante et il s'endort, bercé avec soins dans mes bras de pierres. Je lui embrasse le front et oublie quelques instants la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Je me soucis seulement du moment présent, du bébé que je tiens dans mes bras, de la douceur dont j'arrive à faire preuve malgré mon statut de vampire. Je suis tellement fière de moi à cet instant que j'en aurais pleurer. L'attente fut longue et angoissante car malgré que l'enfant aille bien il y avait tout de même une personne en danger et une autre ivre morte. Quand enfin j'entendis l'ambulance arriver, je posai délicatement le bébé près de sa mère et me cachai rapidement derrière les arbres pour ne pas qu'on me voit. Deux ambulances et un véhicule de police arrivent et plusieurs infirmiers coururent vers les deux voitures. Ils cherchèrent les blessés et furent étonnés de voir les portières arrachées et les personnes allongées un peu plus loin. Une des infirmières attrapa le bébé et fit un rapide examen avant de l'emmener dans le camion. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années accompagné d'une femme un peu plus âgée arriva à sa suite muni d'un brancard, il immobilisa la jeune femme sur celui-ci et l'emmenèrent rapidement dans l'ambulance. Le premier camion repartit à vive allure en sens inverse. Je fus soulagée que la mère et son bébé soient entre de bonnes mains à présent et je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps, en rien inquiète pour l'homme ivre qui avait causé l'accident.

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de reprendre ma route. J'étais impatiente de rentrer à présent et tellement fière de pouvoir raconter mon exploit. J'espérai de tout cœur que la femme allait s'en sortir et je demanderai à Carlisle de prendre des nouvelles pour moi, étant médecin il n'aura aucun problème à dénicher ses infos. C'est à présent heureuse et le cœur plus léger que je me dépêchai de rentrer.

* * *

**Verdict ? Avez-vous appréciez ce chapitre ou au contraire l'avez-vous trouvez un peu moins bien ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Merci et à la prochaine !**

**MissJenny34.**


	22. Chapitre 22 Le déclic

**Salut à tous!**

**Pour commencer je voudrais vous souhaiter une ****bonne et merveilleuse année 2011!**

**Et ensuite je voudrais m'excuser du temps de retard dans mes publications mais bon j'ai de bonnes excuses et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez! Avec les fêtes de Noel et l'hiver, vraiment j'ai morflé cet année et mon fils également, il a eu la gastro puis ensuite j'ai été malade et de nouveau mon fils, ca n'a pas arrêté!**

**Enfin c'est la vie comme on dit! Ben écoutez je vais pas discuter plus longtemps et je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!**

**CHAPITRE 22 – Le Déclic**

**Point de vue Edward**

L'inquiétude me rongeait. Cela faisait maintenant un jour et demi que Bella était partie et aucunes nouvelles depuis son départ. Elle n'a évidemment pas pris son téléphone en partant et je commence à me demander si elle va finir par rentrer un jour. Depuis l'incident elle n'est plus la même et la dépression qui l'a ronge la poussera peut-être à vouloir quitter notre maison. Peut-être que l'éloignement lui a fait prendre conscience que ce n'était pas la vie dont elle rêvait et elle serait partie sans prendre le temps de nous dire au revoir. J'ai peur, tellement peur. Si elle ne revient pas je ne pense pas que je pourrais survivre. Bella est devenue une partie de moi tellement importante que sans elle, mon éternité ne vaudra plus la peine d'être vécu. Je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage dans cette maison devenue trop petite à mon goût. J'ai envie de partir à sa recherche mais je sais pertinemment que sa trace aura disparut après tout ce temps, même avec mon odorat surdéveloppé il est impossible pour moi de la retrouver, surtout avec l'averse qui s'est abattu il y a quelques heures. Mon Dieu, cette attente est une véritable torture.

**Point de vue Alice**

Nous venions de quitter la villa à la demande de Jasper. Le pauvre toutes ses émotions qui l'accablent en ce moment n'a rien de très réjouissant et il ne le supporte plus très bien malheureusement. Je suis inquiète également pour Bella mais j'essaye le plus possible de camoufler cette inquiétude par une vague d'amour que je lui transmets pour l'apaiser. Nous nous posâmes à notre endroit fétiche, perchés sur un immense arbre au cœur de la foret où nous profitions simplement de la splendeur des pleines et des montagnes en compagnie de l'autre.

Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu un petit moment d'intimité et de sérénité dans notre couple. L'arrivée de Bella dans notre monde a complètement chamboulé notre quotidien si monotone et je n'imagine plus ma vie sans elle, ni aucun membre de ma famille d'ailleurs. C'est un peu devenu notre pilier et sans elle s'est difficile.

Je me demande bien pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée. Jasper m'observe avec attention et je lui souris avec amour. Que ferais-je sans lui ?

La nuit commence à tomber, les heures défilent et la sérénité a enfin fait place aux doutes pour quelques petites heures. Je profite de mon mari autant que je le peux, avec amour et passion. À chaque baiser qu'il m'offre, à chaque caresses qu'il me procure j'ai l'impression de sentir à nouveau mon cœur battre, de l'aimer encore plus, si bien que l'euphorie qui nous gagne se multiplie par dix grâce à son don d'empathie. Malheureusement, notre tranquillité d'esprit est de bien courte durée car une vision vient troubler ma sérénité.

_Bella court à travers une dense foret… elle s'arrête devant une route. Un accident. Un dérapage, Bella qui redresse une voiture… du sang… un bébé qui pleure… une blessée… elle s'approche…_

-**Non Bella**, murmurai-je. **Fait demi-tour**, suppliai-je.

-**Que se passe-t-il Alice **? me demande mon aimé d'un ton inquiet.

Je ne peux répondre, obnubilée par cette vision qui va devenir cauchemar dans quelques secondes.

_Elle s'approche encore, lentement… le regard fixé sur la carcasse de voiture. L'odeur du sang est forte mais elle tente vainement de résister._

Et moi je ne peux qu'assister impuissante à ce massacre qui se prépare. Cette fois-ci elle ne s'en remettra pas, je t'en pris Bella résiste, pensai-je.

_Son regard vire au noir et son visage reflète le combat intérieur qui se joue. Elle défonce la portière et s'allonge doucement pour récupérer l'enfant. Elle arrache un bout de tissu pour l'envelopper dedans et l'attrape délicatement... Elle l'observe avec douceur et amour._

-**Elle résiste**, murmurai-je lointaine.

_Elle dégage ensuite sa mère de la carcasse et appelle les secours. Elle est couverte de sang mais elle résiste, déterminée à ne plus succomber, l'ambulance arrivent enfin et elle finit par reprendre son chemin vers la villa._

La vision prend fin et je saute sur Jasper, soulagée et heureuse.

-**Elle a réussie Jazz**, criai-je en l'embrassant. **Elle a réussie**, répétai-je fière.

-**Quoi donc Alice ?** me demanda mon amour le visage interrogateur.

-**Elle** **a résisté au sang humain, elle rentre, vite il faut y aller**, expliquai-je en me levant d'un bond suivie de mon amour.

Nous repartons sans attendre et j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à temps pour accueillir ma petite sœur et la féliciter. Il était si facile pour elle de se laisser aller à nouveau. Mais elle a résisté. Et le sourire qu'elle affichait et à la hauteur de la fierté qu'elle éprouvait. Elle a sauvé une mère et son bébé. Elle a attendu patiemment que les secours arrivent, elle n'a pas flanché. Après tout ce qui lui est arrivé ces derniers temps, j'espère que cet événement sera le déclic qui l'a fera prendre conscience que c'est une fille bien malgré ce qui est arrivé.

Que les dons qu'elle a acquis en devenant une vampire peuvent aussi bien faire de bonnes choses autour d'elle et non provoquer la mort et la destruction. Elle n'aurait pas pu les sauver si elle était encore humaine.

Les kilomètres défilent sous nos pieds à une vitesse incroyable mais je trouve encore que nous ne sommes pas assez rapide. La villa est toute proche et je sens l'odeur de Bella. Elle a dû arriver maintenant. Je souris malgré moi. Mais quand enfin nous sommes a portée de vue, c'est une Bella en colère et triste qui s'enfuit à nouveau de la villa. Que se passe-t-il ?

J'arrive enfin et rentre à la maison. Toute ma famille est présente mais je vois de la tristesse dans chaque regards.

-**Que se passe-t-il avec Bella, pourquoi s'est-elle encore enfuie** ? demandai-je inquiète.

Personne ne répond.

-**Alors ?** répliquai-je impatiente.

-**Elle était couverte de sang Alice, de sang humain**, me dit Edward accablé.

-**Et alors ?** dis-je simplement.

-**Et alors ?** répéta ma sœur outrée. **Elle vient d'attaquer un autre humain Alice, ou plusieurs même. Madame revient après plus de deux jours où nous nous sommes tous inquiétés pour elle, et elle revient le sourire aux lèvres, couverte de sang**.

-**Et vous n'avez pas tenté de comprendre le pourquoi du comment avant de la réprimander je parie,** ajoutai-je un peu énervée.

-**Mais comment voulais-tu que nous réagissions Alice**, répliqua ma sœur en haussant le ton également. **Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Qui c'est ce qui pourrait nous arriver si Bella ne se gère pas un peu mieux, ça fait deux fois maintenant et nous pourrons dire adieu à notre famille si** **nous venions à être découvert à cause d'elle.**

-**Elle n'a tué aucun humain**, sifflai-je.

-**Quoi ?** demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

-**Elle aurait pu**, dis-je. **Mais elle a résisté**. **Il y a eu un accident sur une route qu'elle traversait pour rentrer. Elle s'est interposée avant qu'une des voitures dévale dans un ravin. Elle a sortie un bébé et sa mère, elle a appelé les secours et a attendu qu'ils arrivent avant de partir. Elle a sauvé deux vies aujourd'hui et elle rentrait pour vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle et vous vous avez tout gâché**, expliquai-je énervée.

-**Il faut que je la retrouve**, annonça Edward avant de s'en aller à toute vitesse.

-**Et vous**, dis-je en les montrant un à un du doigt, **vous avez intérêt à lui faire des excuses quand elle rentrera,** ordonnai-je.

**Point de vue Edward**

Mais quel idiot je fais. Comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle aurait pu attaquer une seconde fois un humain. Quand je l'ai vu franchir la porte les vêtements couvert de sang, mon cerveau a tout de suite pris des conclusions hâtives et je n'ai su rien dire quand ma sœur Rosalie s'en est pris à elle. Je suis qu'un pauvre idiot et je ne l'a mérite vraiment pas, pensai-je.

Une fois dehors, je n'eus aucun mal pour retrouver la trace de Bella. Malheureusement quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je pus découvrir mon âme sœur recroquevillé sur elle-même, les yeux baignés de larmes. J'approchais sans un bruit et la soulevais de terre pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je murmurais plusieurs fois des excuses à son oreille et elle s'accrocha à moi un peu plus fort. Les minutes passèrent et ses larmes se tarirent enfin. Je soulevais son menton et déposais un doux baiser sur ses magnifiques lèvres.

-**Tu m'as manqué mon amour**, susurrai-je à son oreille. **J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas,** avouai-je en lui embrassant le cou de plusieurs baiser. **Pardonne-moi d'avoir cru que tu pouvais à nouveau t'en prendre à un humain.**

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et me regarda dans les yeux.

-**Ça**** ne fait rien Edward, c'est normal d'avoir tiré cette conclusion**. **Moi-même j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir résister**, m'expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête honteuse. **Mais j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que si je m'en prenais à cette femme blessée et à son bébé, je ne survivrais pas cette fois. Alors j'ai résisté et j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils puissent survivre. J'aurais pu laisser l'accident se produire, laisser la voiture dévaler le ravin qui surplombait la route, mais j'ai pensé à ma mère. Et je me suis dit qu'à une époque c'était moi dans la voiture. Je ne voulais pas que ce qui m'est arrivé se reproduise sous mes yeux, **avoua-t-elle.

-**Je suis fier de toi mon amour**, dis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau. **Nous devrions rentrer maintenant, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi et ont sûrement envie de te présenter leurs excuses.**

-**D'accord, allons y.**

Nous repartîmes pour la villa en silence, en prenant notre temps. Nous savourions pleinement ce moment de répit, où l'un l'autre profitait simplement du calme de la foret. Nos esprit à présent serein faisait un bien fou après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ses derniers jours et je n'osais briser le silence par peur que notre bulle de sérénité éclate en un éclair. Nos mains liées et la tête de mon amour posée sur mon épaule, nous entrâmes en silence à la villa.

Bella me lança un regard avant de pénétrer dans le salon où toute la famille était réunie. Les regards se détournèrent rapidement sur Bella, puis sur moi et après un bref sourire de la part de ma bien aimée, tout le monde souffla de soulagement. Rosalie fut la première à se lever et s'approcha de Bella en silence.

-**Excuse-moi Bella, je suis une idiote**, lança Rosalie le regard porté sur ses chaussures. **Je ne supporte pas très bien l'attente et l'inquiétude n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de ressentir**, expliqua-t-elle d'un voix incertaine. **Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de la sorte et je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée.**

-**Ce n'est rien Rosalie, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour mon comportement irresponsable**, expliqua ma Bella en posant le regard sur chacun de nous avant de baisser à son tour la tête vers le sol. **Je n'étais… plus vraiment moi-même. Je me suis de nouveau enfermée dans ma douleur comme je le faisais souvent étant humaine et je ne me préoccupais plus de rien. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que vous pourriez être inquiets pour moi et j'en suis désolée, **ajouta-t-elle. **Ma vie a pris un tournant important et il faut que je m'habitue à tout ce que cela implique, je ne suis plus humaine et il faut que j'apprenne à vivre en réfléchissant aux conséquences des actes que j'entreprends. Je vous promets de ne plus m'enfuir de la sorte et de vous parler à chaque fois que je commencerais à déraper avant de faire une autre bêtise**, finit-elle par dire en relevant la tête.

Une fois son discours terminé, ma mère s'élança rapidement sur Bella et l'étreignit avec douceur. Elle lui embrassa le front et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Toute la famille suivit et embrassa Bella en lui souhaitant un bon retour parmi nous.

Je restais quelque peu en retrait et observais celle que mon cœur mort avait choisi de nouveau heureuse. En voyant son regard briller, une lueur d'espoir commença à grandir en moi et j'espérais du plus profond de mon être que ce moment de répit sera enfin le signe d'une vie nouvelle. Que nous pourrions enfin entreprendre de nouvelles choses et d'avancer ensemble dans la joie et l'amour de notre famille. Bella le mérite tellement. Je ne veux plus attendre à présent. Je sais que la vie, bien qu'éternelle pour nous les vampires, et précieuse et que j'aurais pu tout simplement la perdre après ce qui était arrivé.

Mon éternité n'aurait été que douleur en sachant mon âme sœur perdue dans le néant du désespoir et mon cœur mort aurait sombré également. L'avenir était encore incertain mais j'avais envie de croire en nous, en notre amour. Alors j'étais enfin décidé. Qu'importe la manière où l'endroit que j'aurais choisi pour faire ma demande, le plus important c'est l'amour que nous nous portions. Et rien que d'imaginer notre vie enfin unis pour l'éternité, j'avais l'impression folle de flotter. C'est dans un dernier élan de courage et d'espoir que j'approchais de ma muse, posais un genou à terre et lui demandais avec amour de s'unir à moi pour l'éternité.

* * *

**J'ai été gentille pour une fois je finis sur une note plus positive !**

**Bon j'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'ils vous plaira tout de même ?**

**Si c'est le cas, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire dès maintenant !**

**Merci à tout ce qui continue à lire ma fiction malgré le temps d'attente, vraiment ca me touche énormément ! Et merci encore à Galswinthe pour sa correction éclair! **

**A très bientôt j'espère !**

**MissJenny34**


	23. Chapitre 23 La visite

**Hello les gens.**

**Après plusieurs semaines d'absence, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Je dois vous annoncer que je vais clore cette fiction, à la base je n'avais pas prévu d'en terminer maintenant mais je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à poursuivre et j'aimerais me sortir un peu de Twilight avant de saturer et d'en être dégouté. Je vais écrire un dernier chapitre, puis un épilogue et ce sera terminé. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre plus longtemps en sachant que tout ce que j'écrirai ne sera pas fait de bon cœur voilà pourquoi je préfère en finir avec cette fiction. **

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ma fiction et encore un gros merci à GASWINTHE pour ses corrections éclairs.**

**Voilà, place à la lecture, à très bientôt. **

**CHAPITRE 23 – La visite**

_C'est dans un dernier élan de courage et d'espoir que j'approchais de ma muse, posais un genou à terre et lui demandais avec amour de s'unir à moi pour l'éternité._

_Six mois plus tard…_

**Point de vue Bella**

-**Tu es certaine que tout vas bien se passer Alice ?** interrogeai-je ma sœur pour la énième fois.

-**Oui** **Bella, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien,** souffla-t-elle d'un ton las.

-**Mais enfin comment peux-tu me dire que tout va bien se passer, je me demande ce qui m'est passé par la tête le jour où je l'ai appelé, vous auriez dû m'en empêcher,** m'emportai-je encore une fois.

Ma sœur souffla bruyamment et posa lentement son vernis à ongles avant de se poster devant moi.

-**Bella, pour la centième fois, je te le répète, tout se passera bien et je te jure que si tu ne te calmes pas maintenant je te ferais la peau, et tant pis pour le mariage,** m'annonça-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-**Roooh excuse-moi Alice**, pleurnichai-je, **mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer, tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait. Mon père sera là très bientôt et je vais devoir lui annoncer que je ne suis plus humaine. Comment je ferais s'il prend peur et qu'il ne veut plus me voir après ça ?**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père est un homme bon,** me sourit-elle en serrant mes mains en signe d'apaisement. **Il ne verra pas un monstre en toi si c'est ce que tu penses. Il te reverra marcher, et te voir heureuse et prête à épouser ton âme sœur est la seule chose qui comptera, j'en suis certaine, **ajouta-t-elle avec patience.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Alice est vraiment une sœur formidable. Elle arrive toujours à trouver les mots qui me calmeront pour au moins quelques heures, car depuis une semaine je suis une vraie pile électrique et mes angoisses deviennent de plus en plus grandes à mesure que le temps nous rapproche des retrouvailles avec mon père.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment ils font pour me supporter, je suis tellement stressée que je n'arrive plus à rester tranquille cinq minutes. La venue de mon père est un événement et j'ai terriblement peur qu'il me rejette. Il est mon seul lien avec mon passé, avec mon humanité perdue depuis ma renaissance.

-**Mais Alice,** m'écriai-je ! **Que se passera-t-il si je ne me contrôles pas**, demandai-je terrifiée. **Ou si Edward se rend compte qu'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il m'abandonne devant l'autel, ou encore si…**

-**Ou si un astéroïde venait frapper notre planète et nous décimerait tous,** me coupa-t-elle le visage moqueur.

-**Ah ah c'est ça moque-toi de moi,** dis-je en la poussant gentiment.

-**Sérieusement Bella, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en faire pour rien. Ton père a toujours été ouvert d'esprit,** me sourit-elle. **Il n'y aura aucun problème, tu arriveras à te contrôler, tu vas revoir ton père, tu vas te marier dans seulement trois jours, le bonheur est tout près, ne le laisse pas s'échapper à cause de broutilles. Nous avons tout prévu alors détends-toi Bella, s'il te plaît**, me demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

-**Je vais essayer,** murmurai-je pleine d'appréhension.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit à mes oreilles et tout de suite mes sombres pensées furent balayées par la simple présence de mon amour dans la maison. Il monta tranquillement les marches pour arriver jusqu'à moi et son visage s'illumina tout comme le mien quand nos regards se croisèrent. Il me tendit ses bras et je m'empressai de m'y engouffrer en calant ma tête dans son cou. J'aspirai une goulée d'air et son odeur m'enivra considérablement, m'envoyant des doses de plaisir et d'envie dans chaque parcelle de mon corps.

-**Tu m'as manqué,** me murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai avidement, serrant fiévreusement son corps contre le mien. Un raclement de gorge me fit tout de suite redescendre de mon nuage et je fusillai Alice du regard pour avoir coupé un moment si intense.

-**Eh bien, que de malveillance dans ton regard Bella,** se moqua-t-elle. **J'espérais beaucoup plus de reconnaissance de ta part après la crise d'angoisse que tu m'as faite et pour l'épaule réconfortante que je t'ai offerte mais je me suis trompée,** me lança-t-elle d'un ton dramatique avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-**Pardonne-moi Alice, je suis une sœur indigne,** dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. **Que ferais-je sans toi ?** ajoutai-je sincère.

-**Je me le demande,** répondit-elle en souriant avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je retournai dans les bras de mon futur époux et soupirai d'aise quand il m'embrassa avec douceur dans le cou.

-**Il paraît que tu as encore eu une crise d'angoisse,** me demande-t-il malicieusement.

Je soupirai. Personne n'avait l'air de réellement prendre au sérieux mes soucis.

-**S'il te plaît ne te moques pas de moi.**

-**Je ne me le permettrais pas mon amour,** me dit-il avec sincérité. **Mais toi qui es si censée parfois, comment peux-tu penser que tu attaquerais ton père après ce que tu as vécu il y a six mois ? Et pire encore, comment peux-tu seulement imaginer que je vais t'abandonner devant l'autel. Tu es ma vie Bella, celle qui me permet de rire, de sourire dans cette longue éternité qui est la notre. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi,** ajouta-t-il avant de m'embrasser avec amour et passion.

-**Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi également,** soufflai-je entre deux baisers. **Je t'aime**.

**XoXoXo**

-**Bella, nous partons à l'aéroport, nous serons à la maison dans une heure et demi environ,** m'informa mon père de substitution.

Je souris faiblement, sentent le stress monter à chaque secondes. Esmée se rendit compte de mon inquiétude et vint m'enlacer de toute sa douceur.

-**Tout** **ce passera bien ma chérie ne t'en fais pas**, me dit-elle en m'enlaçant. **Nous allons informer ton père des changements qui ont eu lieu depuis notre départ pour ne pas qu'il soit trop déboussolé mais nous te laisserons lui annoncer le reste,** expliqua-t-elle en se redressant pour m'observer.

Je hochai la tête distraitement, incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe.

-**Tout se passera bien Bella, je te le promets**, ajouta-t-elle en souriant bienveillamment.

Je souris cette fois-ci, un tout petit sourire certes, mais tout de même sincère. Esmée était devenue une mère pour moi et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu durant ces six mois sans sa présence maternelle à mes côtés. J'avais un besoin constant d'être près d'elle, peut-être est-ce le fait d'avoir perdue ma vraie mère dans des conditions extrêmes. Néanmoins je savais que près d'elle je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur, et je savais qu'elle ne trahirait jamais une promesse, alors mon stress descendit quelque peu. Ils me firent un dernier sourire avant de quitter la villa pour l'aéroport.

Je sortis également après avoir embrassé Edward et fit le tour de la villa pour m'engouffrer dans l'immense forêt qui entourait notre maison. J'avais besoin de faire le vide et de chasser avant le retour de mon père. J'essayais de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui se passerait quand nous serions enfin réunis. Quand il découvrirait notre vraie nature. Sera-t-il dégoûté ? Aura-t-il peur de moi ?

Toutes ses questions m'embrumèrent l'esprit et je me mis à courir, espérant vainement échapper à mes sombres pensées. La course effrénée eut le don de me rendre plus légère à chaque pas que j'effectuais, à chaque branches d'arbres que j'esquivais, je me sentais mieux. Je me surpris à sourire, à rire tout en continuant de courir. J'avais désespérément besoin de m'évader après le stress constant dans lequel j'ai vécu toute cette semaine et cette petite course me fit l'effet escompté. Je finis par m'arrêter au bout de vingt minutes, complètement soulagée et prête à affronter mon père. J'arrêtai net ma traversée et déployai mon ouïe dans toute la forêt pour pouvoir soulager ma gorge en feu.

Une fois mon repas terminé, je retournai rapidement jusqu'à la villa pour me faire un brin de toilette. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me présenter à mon père de la sorte. Mes vêtements étaient couvert de sang et de terre et il prendrait rapidement peur après ça. J'entrai dans la villa et ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois dans la salle de bains. J'enlevai mes vêtements souillés et entrai dans l'immense cabine de douche. Dix minutes plus tard, je sortis de la salle de bains, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et entrai dans ma chambre. Je me dirigeai vers le dressing où une pile de vêtements m'attendait sur une chaise avec un petit mot posé dessus. Alice, évidemment. J'aurais certainement rechigné en règle générale mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, mon père allait arriver d'ici peu et je n'avais pas envie de me ronger l'esprit pour savoir ce que j'allais porter. Je laissai glisser ma serviette et passai mes sous-vêtements rapidement. Soudain, je sentis deux mains m'attraper la taille et par reflex j'envoyai valser l'inconnu qui avait réussi à me surprendre dans un tel moment.

Un fracas assourdissant retentit dans toute la maison quand la personne s'encastra dans la porte de ma chambre et quand je vis l'individu en question, je courus jusqu'à lui.

-**Oh mon Dieu Edward, je suis désolée je ne t'avais pas entendu,** m'excusai-je affolée.

-**C'est ce que je vois,** me dit-il en se relevant, encore sous le choc d'avoir été propulsé sans raison. **Heureusement que je suis mort depuis longtemps sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu à un tel choc,** ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte fracassée.

-**Que** **se passe-t-il ici ?** demanda tour à tour mes frères et sœurs en arrivant dans la chambre.

-**Ce n'est rien, disons que Bella est un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui,** expliqua Edward.

-**Effectivement,** admit Alice en attrapant un morceau de porte.

-**Vous pourriez sortir maintenant,** demanda fermement Edward en se plaçant devant moi, possessif.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon corps et lançai un petit « oh » surprise. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'étais encore en sous-vêtements devant mes frères et sœurs et j'allais me réfugier dans le dressing pour finir de m'habiller. Une fois présentable, j'allais m'allonger sur le lit en soufflant. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme avant l'arrivée de mon paternel, car contrairement à Edward mon père était fait de chair et de sang, avec un cœur qui bat, il ne fallait surtout pas que je perde les pédales en sa présence.

Et comme pour accentuer mon calvaire, j'entendis au loin une voiture approcher. J'avais l'impression de sentir à nouveau mon cœur battre la chamade et près à exploser en reconnaissant la voiture de Carlisle. Je n'étais pas prête du tout, j'avais besoin d'Edward auprès de moi pour calmer mon stress. Et comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il arriva et m'enlaça tendrement en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Puis quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Edward m'embrassa en me transmettant tout son amour. Nous entendîmes ma famille dire bonjour à Charlie et Edward après avoir scruter l'esprit de mon père me dit :

-**Carlisle lui a expliqué que quelque chose s'était passé depuis notre départ et qu'il allait être surpris quand il te verrait. Esmée l'a rassuré sur le fait que c'était une bonne nouvelle en quelque sorte et qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de ce qu'il allait entendre. Il est serein pour l'instant et a hâte de te voir. Nous devrions descendre,** ajouta-t-il en souriant bienveillamment.

-**D'accord,** répondis-je en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens pour me donner du courage.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers silencieusement et entrâmes dans le salon où tout le monde s'était regroupé. J'observai mon père avec attention et tout de suite la tension que j'avais accumulé toute cette semaine s'évapora en un instant. C'était mon père et jamais il ne me renierait j'en étais certaine. Charlie n'avait pas énormément changé depuis que j'avais perdu la vue. Ses cheveux grisonnaient un peu et il avait énormément maigri mais rien de plus. Son sourire sincère et ses yeux brillant d'impatience est ce qu'il m'avait le plus manqué chez mon père. J'avançais lentement vers lui, et l'appelai d'une voix douce.

Il releva les yeux dans ma direction et le sourire qu'il affichait la seconde d'avant s'évapora quand son regard croisa le mien. Ses yeux reflétaient le choc et l'incompréhension. Il ramena ses deux mains sur sa bouche, ne croyant pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-**Bella ?** demanda-t-il doucement.

-**Oui papa c'est moi,** répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

-**Oh mon Dieu Bella, c'est bien toi ?** Redemanda-t-il en s'approchant lentement.

-**Oui papa.**

-**Mais comment est-ce possible ?** nous questionna-t-il en se retenant au canapé pour ne pas que ses jambes flanchent.

-**Je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placée pour t'expliquer tout ça papa, mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre,** ajoutai-je en souriant timidement.

Mon père ne répondit pas, se contentant de m'observer longuement, les yeux brillant de larmes. Puis tout à coup, il s'élança sur moi.

-**Oh Bella !** me dit-il la voix tremblante. **Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai devant les yeux, tu es si magnifique mon ange,** il m'attrapa le menton, et se rendant compte de ma froideur, fronça les yeux. **Pourquoi es-tu si froide ?**

-**Ce n'est rien papa, juste un contrecoup de ma nouvelle condition,** déclarai-je en souriant affectueusement. **Rien de bien grave en comparaison de ce que j'ai gagné,** ajoutai-je en désignant mes jambes à nouveau valides.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement fluide de la tête et sourit à nouveau avant de se tourner vers Carlisle et de lui serrer la main avec gratitude.

-**Comment pourrais-je vous remercier pour le miracle que vous avez accompli ?**

-**Le fait d'accepter votre fille comme elle est sera mon remerciement le plus précieux Charlie,** expliqua mon père adoptif. **Nous avons trouvé en Bella la lumière qui manquait à cette famille alors c'est à nous de vous remercier.**

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

**-Alors Charlie, que s'est-il passé à Forks depuis notre départ,** demanda Alice en souriant.

-**Oh,** souffla mon père, **vous connaissez Forks, toujours les mêmes commérages à propos de tel ou tel personne, rien de passionnant en soi,** expliqua-t-il en souriant. **En revanche, nous avons eu beaucoup de boulot au poste ces derniers mois. Plusieurs campeurs ont été retrouvés mort et complètement vidés de leurs sang. C'est une sale histoire et même si nous n'avons pas eu d'autres meurtres depuis plus de deux mois, les criminels sont toujours en liberté.**

La famille Cullen s'échangea quelques coups d'œil inquiets mais n'ajouta rien de plus à la discussion puis Charlie ajouta :

-**Enfin, je ne suis pas venu pour parler du boulot mais pour ton mariage ma chérie, tu es nerveuse ?** demanda-t-il serein.

-**Non, enfin je ne le suis plus maintenant que tu es la papa,** avouai-je avec sincérité.

-**Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose pour toi,** me dit-il en fouillant dans ses bagages.

Après avoir sorti une petite boîte en velours blanc, mon père se releva et s'approcha de moi en souriant.

-**Tiens.**

J'attrapai la boîte et souris à mon père puis l'ouvris lentement. À l'intérieur, un magnifique collier de perles trônait ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles assorties.

-**Cette parure appartenait à ta mère,** m'informa-t-il ému. **Elle le portait le jour de notre mariage et je suis certain qu'elle aurait voulu que tu le portes pour ton grand jour,** ajouta-t-il.

Je n'arrivais plus à décoller mon regard de cette parure magnifique. Mes doigts frôlaient les perles douces comme si avec ce geste, je pouvais toucher ma mère à nouveau. Les larmes affluaient dans mes yeux avec force et je ne pouvais empêcher celles-ci de couler, heureuse de pouvoir pleurer malgré ma condition. J'étais si émue par son geste. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et l'enlaçai avec toute la douceur que je pouvais lui offrir, pleurant de joie et de peine mélangée. Mon père était aussi secoué que moi, mouillant nos chemises respectives mais rien ne pouvait nous décrocher l'un de l'autre. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que nous nous étions pas vu que nous ne voulions pas briser ce moment intense.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous consentîmes enfin à nous lâcher, mais la pièce était à présent vide et je remerciais ma famille silencieusement d'être si parfaite. Mon père me sourit affectueusement et s'assit ensuite en face de moi pour discuter un peu. Il me raconta sa vie depuis notre départ, la routine de Forks, ses loisirs avec son ami d'enfance Billy Black, la réserve indienne, puis un peu mal à l'aise me conta sa rencontre avec Linda, sa nouvelle compagne. Je lui demandai, souriante et heureuse, comment s'était déroulée celle-ci et lentement, mon père raconta, des étoiles plein les yeux, comment un jour où il traversait la route pour se rendre au commissariat, elle avait failli le renverser. Il rigola doucement, et moi également. Ça faisait tellement de bien de retrouver cette complicité perdue que je ne cessais de sourire bêtement. Et de savoir que mon père avait quelqu'un sur qui compter à nouveau c'était merveilleux. L'appréhension qu'il avait manifesté quand il avait prononcé son nom s'était vite dissipée en voyant dans mon regard que j'acceptais parfaitement qu'il refasse sa vie, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Edward et les autres revinrent une heure plus tard, les yeux légèrement plus ambrés que lorsqu'ils nous avaient quitté, signe qu'ils venaient de chasser. Certains vinrent s'asseoir à nos côtés tandis que d'autres montèrent à l'étage et c'est ainsi que se passa la journée, tranquillement installés en famille, discutant de choses et d'autres, rigolant joyeusement et profitant pleinement de l'instant présent.

Le lendemain par contre, le calme et la sérénité avait laissé sa place au stress et aux derniers préparatifs avant le mariage. Bien évidement Alice s'était proclamée chef de chantier et nous courrions tous à droite et à gauche sous son commandement stricte et ordonné. Elle faisait énormément d'effort pour que la journée du lendemain soit la plus belle de toute notre éternité pour Edward et moi et nous étions énormément touchés. Les heures défilèrent rapidement et les tâches qu'Alice nous avait confiés prenaient forme à chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient, elle de son côté s'affairait dans sa chambre pour terminer ma robe de mariée à temps. Je n'avais pas eu l'autorisation de voir ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de tissus mais j'étais plus qu'impatiente de voir le résultat de tant d'heures de travail, et Jasper aussi d'ailleurs, le pauvre était souvent fichu dehors de sa propre chambre à chaque fois qu'Alice s'affairait sur ma robe de peur qu'il divulgue des informations « top secrète ». Les garçons venaient de s'éclipser de la maison pour se rendre à Boston, là où Alice avait acheté d'avance chaque costumes et chaque robes des personnes présentes pour l'occasion et personne n'avait le droit de protester son jugement dans le choix des couleurs des vêtements, ni de la disposition du buffet, pas même moi malgré que je sois la principale concernée, et je n'étais pas assez folle pour titiller ma chère sœur, à moins d'avoir envie que l'ouragan Alice se déchaîne sur ma petite tête.

Et avec toutes ces corvées dont nous étions chargés, nous n'avions plus une seule secondes à nous, ni pour se reposer, chose qui n'est pas vraiment nécessaire pour nous autres vampires, ni pour aller embrasser nos amoureux. Alice veillait au grain et quiconque était pris en train de se bécoter aurait droit à encore plus de travail. C'est ainsi que se passa la journée, et une bonne partie de la nuit, sauf pour mon père qui alla se coucher vers 23h, complètement éreinté.

À quatre heures du matin, quand tout fut enfin près pour la cérémonie, Alice ordonna aux garçons de partir jusqu'au lendemain, voulant sauver un minimum la tradition qui interdisaient aux futurs époux de se voir jusqu'aux noces, ce que je trouvais parfaitement ridicule et que je n'avais pas oublié de mentionner mais Alice avait été intransigeante et avait fichu les hommes dehors.

Ma future belle-mère et mes sœurs nous installâmes dans le salon où nous discutâmes joyeusement de choses et d'autres. Esmée sortit les vieux albums photos où je découvris la vie des Cullen avant mon arrivée. C'était plutôt marrant de voir la mode vestimentaires que les Cullen avaient suivi au fil des époques et nous rîmes beaucoup à chaque anecdotes que mes sœurs voulurent bien me raconter. J'étais heureuse d'avoir trouver une famille telle que les Cullen et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais la quitter. Quand le jour commença à se lever, je m'éclipsai et allais me percher sur le toit de la maison où je pus admirer le soleil se lever à l'horizon. Le calme environnant était reposant et je me surpris à sourire bêtement de ce que la journée d'aujourd'hui allait me réserver. J'allais enfin m'unir à l'homme de ma vie, à mon âme sœur. Si j'avais cru qu'un jour je vivrais pareil bonheur après toutes les épreuves difficiles que j'avais traversé, j'avais enfin trouvé la sérénité qu'il me manquait et il ne me restait plus qu'à m'en réjouir et en profiter.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà…**

**Vous aurez devinez que le dernier chapitre sera celui du mariage, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, ci oui, ou le contraire, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire…**

**Merci, et à bientôt…**

**MissJenny34 **


End file.
